


The Morgan Army

by Invisible_Prince, LonlyWanderer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Giantess - Freeform, Inappropriate Humor, Multi, Shrinking, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Prince/pseuds/Invisible_Prince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonlyWanderer/pseuds/LonlyWanderer
Summary: A collection of worlds created by myself and fellow author Invisible_Prince, with the interlinking patterns of shrinking (usually Morgan), possessive characters of Morgan, and busty Plegians. Due to the original location these stories were created (Writing.com, interactives) they aren't designed to be a completed story but just some fun, plus myself and IP aren't working together at the moment so there may be a while before new content is created.





	1. Lucina's punishment

Now this was one of the early ones and was actually done almost in one go (by that I mean one session of back a forths rather than a bit, then us do something else, then another bit)

The Morgan Army - Lucina's punishment

[ ** _Warning:_** If you have not beaten the game then do not read this unless you want spoilers.]

Lucina was about to stab her mother she knew that if she didn't her mother would kill father. As she went in for the blow she saw her little brother, Morgan jump in front of their mother. " Morgan". Both women shouted as Lucina stabbed her younger brother while he protected his mother. Morgan was covered with lots of blood right now and if he did not get medical attention soon he will die. "Hey Luci" Morgan coughed weakly." Don't worry about me right now okay I know you didn't want to trul kill mother you were just shocked and wanted to avenge fathers killer and you just got carried away that's all". " Chrom soon appeared and after robin informed of what occurred he went off to get some men and stretcher to carry Morgan to the medicine tent. After Morgan made it to the medicine tent Lucina was ashamed of herself she attempted to murder her own mother and almost killed Her baby brother. After Robin, Chrom, aunt Lissa and her husband Henry came out of the tent Chrom said "Lucina I know you didn't want to hurt anyone you just wanted to protect me which I'm happy about but I am not happy that you tried to kill you own mother but hurt your brother who tried to protect you we will talk about your punishment after Lissa tells you how Morgan was doing." Lucina nodded grimly willing to accept any punishment. "Lucina we have good news and bad news. Good news is Morgan is alright." Lucina was overjoyed that her little brother was okay and was confused that if Morgan was alright what bad news could there be. "The bad news is" Henry said. "Is that one of the staffs we had in our inventory could of healed a would as bad as the one Morgan has. Luckily I remembered a certain curse that could heal anything without scars and would make the person be unable to die by any means with the exceptions of old age, illness, and starvation but makes them live twice as long as the average person But it has two drawbacks, one it makes the person unable to age and two it leaves them at one inch tall for the rest of their life." One inch?! Lucina was surprisingly that such a curse existed but she guessed very few people would want to live at one inch tall. " "Now for your punishment". Her father said. "Since your brother is one inch tall your punishment is that you will not be able to participate In any battle unless it is absolutely unavoidable. So you will have to look after him while your mother and I are in battle and your mother will check on you and Morgan because I have to many royal responsibilities. Lucina nodded and said. "I will look after Morgan and protect him with my life." Chrom nodded at Lucina and smiled at her willingness to look after Morgan. He, Lissa and Henry left. "Lucina I am proud of you that you are accepting your punishment without whining. Now unlike like your deft father I need to add on more requirements to you punishment. One carrying Morgan in your hands would be a bad idea since your hands might get sweaty and you might drop him so to carry him you have carry him between your breasts." (Contrary to popular belief Lucina had the third largest breasts in the army with hers being only little bit smaller than robins and Lucinas being just barely bigger than Tharja's rack. Not many people knew this because Lucina did a very good job concealing her breasts with bindings to help her to pretend to be a guy and after her identity was discovered she never found the time to take them off.) "So now Lucina since you will not be in any battles anymore you can now take off those beauty restraining bindings. Also you will need to be with Morgan for every second of the day unless if you have permission from me that means you will need to sleep in the same bed as Morgan I also had Libra sew some tiny pyjamas for Morgan to sleep in. Outside of battle I will spend as much time as possible with you two to check up on how your doing." Lucina slightly embarrassed took off her bindings right ther to make sure she would not forget in the future. Robin led her daughter to the tent Morgan was in. Just like what Henry had said Morgan was one inch tall. She blushed at how adorable her brother looked at this height.

**The true power of cuteness**  

(I know Henry left with Lissa and Chrom but I wanted him to hang around as like Morgan's Doctor, also I like the dark mages of this game: him, Tharja and Aversa are fun) '' **Squeeee!** '' Lucina yelled picking up Morgan and rubbing him against her cheek, it was an automatic response he was just so cute she had to feel him against her skin, she actually froze for a moment when she realised she would be having the cute little fellow squirming between her sensitive breasts, '' _maybe I should get Noire to help, her tits were big enough_.'' ''Um Robin?'' Henry asked noticing the white haired woman's left eye was twitching ''Mother?'' Lucina turns to see what was wrong. The grandmaster hands were twitching and the eye quirk was getting much more noticeable until the woman just froze up, a slasher smile appearing on her face 'Mum?' Morgan squeaked Robin began to laugh, a purely maniacal laugh which started to worry the kids. 3 minutes later she managed to calm herself down, she was then pulled into a surprise hug 'Wasn't that nice dearie? A chance to get out all the crazy'' Tharja smirked as she ran her hands through the woman's white hair, Robin rolling her eyes at her _former_ stalker now best friend then started glaring at the sniggering Henry, who was also trying to avoid looking at their large chests pressed tightly together ''Henry, did you use the curse on little Morgan dearie? If you were in that need for a subject we could've just found a prisoner or a villager, I sure wouldn't tell Chrom'' Henry blushed ''No of course not, it's that Falchion is a Holy relic, they have problems with magical healing like the **Yato** and **_Ganglari_** , Grima be damned, wounds from that artefact can't be magically healed at all. This was the only way to keep Morgan alive'' the dark mage defended himself while the sorceress smirked still pressing herself against her 'friend'. Morgan was still getting his head together since his stabbing: First he awoke to seeing a big busty giantess hovering over him and was picked up and rubbed against her cheek, the flash of the exalt brand in her eye telling him it was Lucina (which surprised him as he thought his sister had taken after their dad's side of the family [aka Lissa] and been petite in the chest), now his mother was cackling like a villain and the women with the biggest breasts in camp were in a rather crushing hug he'd like to be in the middle of (the fact one was his mother only making things slightly awkward) ''Sorry guys it's just seeing Lucina acting so out of character I just couldn't hold it back'' Robin admitted running her hand through her hair. ''So what's going on?'' Morgan asked after Lucina puts him on Henry & Lissa's desk ''Well Morgan because Falchion is a divine relic traditional healing would not have been enough to heal your wound and so under normal circumstances you'd be dead. We needed to use a very powerful curse to save you: one which as you can see shrinks you to about an inch tall. Lucina has been chosen as your caretaker, she will keep you safe at all times, mostly between her breasts'' Henry explains, avoiding mentioning that this was Lucina's punishment for trying to kill Robin and nearly killing him, but also finding amusement at Morgan's (potentially) full body blush as he looked up at Lucina's breasts. ''Well I'll leave you all to get settled'' Henry bowed before exiting the tent, Tharja despite his gestures (which began subtly but ended with him mouthing 'get the fuck out' towards her) stayed near glued to Robin so he just sighed and went looking for Lissa (who was currently out drinking tea with Maribelle and Libra)

**Say good night**  

"Well mother it's really late so me and baby bro here need to go to bed." Lucina said after placing Morgan in her cleavage causing him to blush. "Okay but we'll need to work some things I out tomorrow." Robin said. "Also." Robin said putting her mouth near her daughters ear to whisper something. "At Morgan's size he will lose heat quickly so he needs to sleep I'm your cleaveage." Robin stated. Lucina blushed and nodded while going back to her now shared tent. "What did mom whisper to you?" Morgan asked his sister. "Well that since your so tiny and cute now you have to sleep in my cleaveage because you will lose body eat fast, and besides you should consider yourself lucky it's not everyday that you get to sleep in your well endowed older sisters cleavage, well for you it will be everyday." Lucina said with a smirk causing Morgan's whole face turn bright red and leave him speechless. Once the two got in the their now shared tent Lucina changed into some sleepwear with Morgan still n her cleavage processing the thought that for most of his life he will be sleeping in his sisters cleavage. Once Lucina layed down in the bed now in her pajamas she said. "So how does it feel in there? I'll say right now it feels amazing to have you as tenant for my cleavage." Lucina said smiling to herself. Morgan finally spoke up and said. "Honestly Luci it feels amazing in here it's so nice and warm, as well its so soft and plush and comfortable so I guess I won't mind sleeping here for most of my life because your breasts make a better bed than an actual bed." Morgan said still blushing. Lucina laughed. "Well I'm glad you think that now tomorrow we'll get you a full wardrobe and tiny pajamas. Now have wonderful dreams of beautiful women Morgan." Lucina said. "Well you a,aging dreams of tiny boys Lucina, good night." Morgan said. The two siblings just laughed as they went to sleep Lucina in her bed and Morgan in sleeping his sisters cleavage. The next morning

**Tharja does not make a good doctor**   (Continues from 'The true power of cuteness')

(I do not know exactly how full check up works so here we go) "Okay you two before you get this arrangement set up I need to give Morgan a check up". Robin said to the siblings. "Morgan I want you to walk a couple steps for me to see if your alright." Robin said to her small son. Morgan nodded and preceded to walk but after six steps he fell flat on his face like sumia. "Okay Tharja can you write down that Morgan is still weak in the legs from the stabbing." Tharja nodded and grabbed a check board and wrote some things down with a creepy smile on her face. After Morgan got up slightly embarrassed that he fell like a toddler he looked up to see his sister trying to prevent herself from laughing. "Really Lucina you of all people laughing at this." Morgan said with a bit of a pout. Tharja picked up the tiny tactian with two fingers and said. "Now let's get to fun stuff". Tharja then placed Morgan in Lucinas cleavage and giggled at the blush on the boy's face. "Now how do you feel in their sweetie?" Robin asked stifling a giggle. "Physically or emotionally?" Morgan responded in an unplaceable tone. "Well if the answer is physically it is honestly very soft and comfortable in here but emotionally I feel embarrassed yet safe at the same time knowing that my big sister is here to protect me" Morgan said putting an emphasis on big. Lucina was overjoyed knowing that her younger brother still trusted her after she attempted to murder their mother and almost killing him. Lucina then gave Morgan as much of a hug as she could while saying I childish tone. "Oh Morgan, you are the best little brother a girl could ask for." Lucina said this time putting an emphasis on little. "I thought you old hate me forever since I tied to kill mother and almost getting you killed and forcing you to have to spend the rest of your life tiny" Lucina gushed Morgan was about to say something equally adorable and heart warming but he was interrupted as Lucina, him, and their mother was pulled into a rather tight hug by Tharja. "Next test, how much pressure can Morgan take?" Tharja said as she continued making the righter and tighter as Morgan was getting smooshed by the three women. Robin finally managed to break up the hug and pulled her son from her daughters cleavage. "Tharja you could of killed him". Robin Scolded the dark Mage . "Sorry" Tharja apologized. Robin then directed her attention to her son who was dangling between her two fingers. "Sweetie are you okay did the big bad busty witch hurt you?" Robin asked in motherly tone. Morgan's expression had those swirly cartoon eyes and stars swirling around his head he then responded in rather dazed voice "I'm okay, okay mom just a little shooken up ... Remember reality is an illusion the universe is hologram buy gold byyyy." Morgan babbled. "Mom I think Tharja broke him" Lucina said in a teasing yet worried tone. After Morgan recovered from the crushing experience (insert the badumtish in jokes) Lucina...

[Stand alone alternate to ''Tharja doesn't make a good doctor'', which honestly could also work as a title]

**Check up**

''Okay Morgan I trust Henry but I'd feel better if I checked you out myself before getting you dressed'' Robin states to her shrunken son, the boy in question only just realising he wasn't wearing his tactician robes but instead a piece of fabric forming a makeshift poncho, and he blushed when he realised that besides said poncho he was naked. ''Now in order for me to properly examine you I'll need you to remove your clothing'' Robin said and Morgan froze; which was to be expected when he was asked to strip in front of the 3 hottest women in camp, the fact 2 of them were related to him adding to his fear and the awkwardness. Surprisingly it was Tharja who noticed first and her mouth twitched into a sad smile before a wide grin replaced it as she turned to Lucina

''Is now a bad time to tell you because of your new non-combatant status I threw Falchion down a well?'' Tharja asked faux innocently ''You did WHAT?'' Lucina yelled before running out of the tent ''Glad she's gone, now you have some privacy little morsel'' Tharja says with a smirk and licking of lips... until Robin smacks her in the back of the head ''No scaring Morgan!'' she scolds ''Ahh it's not my fault he's so cute I just want to eat him....'' the witch's final words were cut out by Robin sticking her hand in her mouth, the lack of words only due to Tharja's extremely audible sucking of her fingers.

Robin eventually pulled her hand out with a wet pop, grimacing as she tried shaking the heavy damp from her hand ''Why don't you pick up Morgan and see if he will stick, that way Lucina just needs to lick her hand and she could stick him to her under boob'' Robin glared at her friend before drying her hand on her cloak.

Before Morgan could react 2 of Robin's fingers were holding his legs in place while her other hand yanked off his poncho, throwing it carelessly behind her. She then picked him up and began examining him, her long bony fingers (Morgan assumed it was a Plegian thing, Henry, Tharja and Noire were the same and while Lucina had normal fingers they were pudgy when compared to their mother's) rubbing most of his body as her eyes scanned every (comparative) inch for anything out of the ordinary, a scar, some discoloration, anything; not that she didn't believe Henry, it just seemed even more fantastical than anything she'd heard of before.

Robin's attention as well as Tharja's much more silent appraisal had an effect on Morgan's body ''Well, well'' Tharja whistled ''looks like the little cutie is having some fun, bet that was quite a little pecker before this happened, eh dearie?'' ''Tharja!'' Robin yelled as both tacticians blushed; Morgan for his reaction, and Robin for Tharja drawing her attention to it, as well as the woman staring at it in the first place.

''Ah you jealous Ro?'' Tharja asked, running her tongue along the shell of her ear ''You know I only have eyes for your snow white tits'' as she said that her hands snuck around to the front as she squeezed the grandmaster's breasts, grinning when her actions caught Morgan's attention. ''O-o-o-okay Morgan, Henry was right you are completely fine without even a scratch on you'' Robin confirmed, hoping he didn't notice her stutter at the beginning as she placed him back on the table

**Off to bed**   (Continues from 'Tharja does not make a good doctor')

''Well as ' _informative_ ' as this has been I think Morgan and I should head to my tent'' Lucina said as she stepped around a pouting Tharja. Robin sighs ''If you're sure Lucina, but we'll need to iron out all the kinks in this arrangement tomorrow'' she says before looking for Chrom, Tharja following as per usual. Lucina sighs herself as she looks down at the tiny Morgan between her breasts, in fact resting his still woozy head on her right tit ''It's okay little brother, we're done for the day'' ''Woo hoo'' Morgan cheered sarcastically, Lucina rolled her eyes and gently pressed down on his head, hiding the shrunken blunette in her deep cleavage. The trip to their now shared tent was short and uneventful, mainly due to the current time. Lucina sat in her cot before fishing Morgan out of her shirt ''Well what will the sleeping arrangements be?'' Lucina asked as it was his life she wrecked. A blushing Morgan answered ''Well you see at my size I'll lose heat rather quickly on my own'' ''So you need to stay somewhere heavily insulated, like my breasts, butt or my socks'' Lucina interrupts as her eyes pass over each option in question ''Y-Yeah, I don't really want to be near you feet, and maybe we'll stay away from your butt at least for now so... maybe I can sleep in you cleavage?'' all of Morgan's exposed skin was bright red in his embarrassment, while Lucina was simply speechless ''I-if that's okay with you that is'' he stuttered out to fill the silence ''So you want to sleep between my breasts, despite the fact you'll probably be spending most of your future also between my breasts until and most likely after you find a girl who likes you?'' Lucina asks to clarify ''Well they're so big and when you pushed me in it was like being in the bath house in terms of warmth but with less water, a little but it makes sense you'd sweat carrying those pillows around'' Morgan answered with a smile, trying to keep the fact it was his sister out of his mind. Lucina actually laughs, the first since this crazy shit started ''Okay let's go with that, how are we going to do this?'' Morgan sighed to calm himself before he began ''I want you to lie down on your back and put me on your collar bone, then I'll slide my way between your breasts until I'm a comfortable distance'' ''And your enhanced durability means even if I roll around you'll be just fine'' Lucina grins not noticing Morgan pale ''Just one thing little bud, I need to change into my sleepwear'' she places him on her desk before removing her shirt ignoring the slack jawed tactician below her. t wasn't till she was purely in her underwear she acknowledged him ''You can look Morgan, everything you see here is a potential home or travel accommodation'' Lucina said running a hand along her cleavage while the other squeezed one of her butt cheeks, the girl smiling at Morgan's awkward enjoyment/ approval. After Lucina finally got into some sleepwear (which left little to the imagination) she picked up Morgan and bounced onto her cot before gently placing Morgan on her collar bone ''Well guess this is goodnight'' Lucina said evenly ''Yep goodnight sis'' Morgan greeted. Lucina nodded before she began to smirk and Morgan shivered as he recovered a memory; something that should be a good thing especially as it was of happier times but it wasn't, it was an expression that had always struck fear into his heart: Lucina's pranking smile. ''Lucina...'' Morgan began but Lucina had already started putting her plan into motion: bringing her index finger to her lips she gave it a loud smooch before squishing Morgan with it, grinding him between her finger and her collar. Once she was sure he was stuck to her finger she slid it into her slightly sweaty cleavage, removing her now bare finger a minute later ''Hope your first night is memorable little brother. See you in the morning'' Lucina laughed as she went to sleep, rolling onto her side a few hours later The next morning...

**titanic titanesses teasing tiny tacticians**  

(Some people have writers block but right now I have writers ak-47. Don't stop me now baby Ashy's just getting started hahahaha = maniacal laugh) Lucina woke up and shook Morgan awake. "Hey Morgan its morning." Morgan got up still half asleep until he remembered what his sister did last night. "Lucina I can't believe you did that to me". He said with a pout. "What do you mean I was just teasing". Lucina responded. "It's not teasing if you grind me against your collar". Lucina picked up Morgan and started taking off his socks and shoes. "What are you doing Luci?" Morgan asked confused. "Well since you don't appreciate me protecting you I guess I just have to eat you." Lucina then lowered Morgan onto her tounge and Morgan started moving his legs in a running motion Lucina then moved him up once his foot touched her tongue and repeated again this time dropping Morgan into her mouth. Lucina swished Morgan around her mouth moaning in pleasure. "Morgan, has anyone told you how good you taste?" Lucina asked the best she could. "Has anyone told you not to speak with your mouth closed?" Morgan responded sarcastically. "Lucina what's in your mouth and where's Morgan?" Lucina turned around and saw her mother and Tharja standing in the doorway. Lucina responded by sticking out her tounge like cash register sticks out the money tray with Morgan on her tounge. Lucina grabbed her sticky brother off of her tounge and placed him on her right breast. "Thanks a lot Luci now my only pair of clothes are now sticky." "Well no their not, I asked all of the sheperads who knew how to sew to make you a full wardrobe". Robin said holding up a variety clothes Morgan's size. "Okay that's good but I'm still sticky how am I supposed to bathe myself?" Morgan asked slightly less grumpy now. "Well you see I was wandering about that too and so we had to build a personal bath for you and Lucina." Every inch of Morgan's skin was bright red right now at the thought of bating with his well enowed elder sister. "Okay that's it I have had enough embarrassment for one life time goodbye cruel world". Morgan then used Lucinas breast like a diving board and jumped off only to be caught by Lucina who was darling him by his foot. "Has anyone told you how cute you are when flustered?" Lucina said with smirk. "Just put me out of my misery and eat me Luci." Morgan said with groan. "Actually Morgan if Henry is right if Lucina did eat you or anyone else for that matter you would still be fine because Henry said that the curse made you immune to digestion." Robin told her son. "Really, then that would be the first test of the day." Tharja then grabbed Morgan from Lucina lifted him above her mouth then dropped him. But robins had other plans and hit Tharja in the back of the head causing a chain reaction which had Tharja head butt Morgan into her cleavage. "Tharja" Robin said calmly. "Yes my dear?" "If you truly do love me" Robin started calmly "THEN DO NOT EAT MY SON!!" Robin practically screamed at the dark Mage "even if what Henry said was true I do not want to risk it". Robin said. Tharja apolgetically nodded to Robin and squealed her breast together. "Well you never said I couldn't do this" Tharja said with smirk crushing poor Morgan between her massive breasts. "Not again" Morgan said muffled and he was soon fished out of Tharja's cleavage by Robin Lucina asked. "Mother why is that lately she has been hanging around you?" Before Robin could respond Tharja interrupted saying. "Well since you tried to kill your poor mother and stabbed your little baby brother I want to be robins guardian angel and make sure you don't try to pull off another stunt". Lucina was horrified with the answer. Robin smacked the dark Mage in the back of the head "don't let her guilt trip you sweetie, ever since the incident Tharja just has become more 'interested' with Morgan since he has shrunk. Now why don't you two go and get yourselves cleaned up in you personal bath house and have the warm water melt the tension away." Robin said. The siblings were soon led to the bath house and handed their dirty clothes to their mother after they got undressed. Lucina entered with Morgan on her breasts and read a plaque on the wall which said "only a maximum of five people allowed in heat at a time Morgan is the only boy allowed in here". Lucina soon got warm water running and noticed two bars of soap one her size and another jus small enough for Morgan. Lucina got a smirk on her face and handed Morgan his bar soap with a plan in mind. "Hey Morgan can you be good little boy and clean your big sisters even bigger breasts for me?" She asked playfully smiling at a beet red Morgan. "What no there your breasts you should clean them." Morgan responded clearly embarrassed. "Okay then I guess I could just carve a hole in bar soap and put you in it and use it." She responded getting the small boys attention. "Okay I'll clean them I will make them so clean you could see your reflection in them." Morgan said furiously scrubbing away. After a couple of minutes after Lucina cleaned herself and her breast were all sudsy from Morgan's cleaning before he could use his bar soap himself Lucina took it away and said. "Oh no you won't be needing that with what I have planned." Morgan gulped as his sister started pushing her sudsy breasts together cleaning Morgan with soap residue on them. After the two got rinsed off they started smelling something. "Hey Morgan do you smell that?" Lucina asked somewhat sleepily "mhm I smell it I just feel like. Could just cuddle you forever". Morgan responded dreamily. So the two siblings calmed down dried off and just sat and cuddled. "Tharja that was such a good idea to use that perfume to calm them down." Robin praised. "Aw thank you darling". "Although I have one question why are you interested in Morgan all of a sudden?" Robin asked. "Well i noticed in Morgan he has that charm you have, instead of beauty and grace Morgan has adorableness and kindness." Tharja answered. The two well endowed women heard a rustling noise." Did you hear that?" Robin asked. Inigo was being his pervy self and heard that a new bath house was built so obivously he dragged yarne, Brady, and Owain into it. "Cmon guys I know it right over there now yarne I want you to use your nose and tell me whose there." Inigo said "okay but this is the last time I'm doing this" yarne said in grumpy tone. "Yeah yeah what ever bunny boy just sniff." Inigo said. "Okay if I am right the people I smell right now are, Robin, Tharja, Lucina, and Morgan?" Yarne said confused. "Morgan that lucky dog". Inigo said clearly jealous. "You know Inigo ,Morgan could just be doing family bonding with his ma and Luci." Brady said. "Well then why is their Tharja?" Inigo said with a smug grin on his face. "clearly Robin finally agreed to my idea of a mixed bath." Inigo said victoriously. "Brady is obviously right because we all know how that dark witch of destruction likes to spy on aunt Robin" Owain said. "Hello boys." Robin said. "Now who's idea was it peep on us?" Tharja said. All of boys pointed at Inigo. "Traitors." Inigo said. "Why am I not surprised? Now why don't you all run along while me and Tharja deal with this little peeping tom." "Yes aunt Robin". Owain said and ran off wth everyone else clearly afraid for their life's. "Let's give it everything we got its punishment time". Tharja said with a creepy voice and smile to match with it. "I'm to young to die!" Inigo said afraid. After Lucina and Morgan came out wrapped in towels happy with the bonding that got in saw a bruised and bleeding Inigo laying on the grass. "Am I just hallucinating or do i see I tiny Morgan on your suprisingly massive bust?" Inigo said in pain "don't worry about him Luci we set up another tent for you two for experiments and other things relating to you and your brother". Robin said. After the siblings got dressed in clean clothes and ate breakfast they went into the personal tent their mother and Tharja set up.

**More tests**  

When they reached the tent Tharja plucked Morgan from his sister's breasts, ignoring the blunette's outbursts as she also removed a baseball size orb filled with what looked like black smoke from her robe. ''What are you doing Tharja?'' Robin asked calmly ''Just setting up the next test'' she said before tossing both Morgan and the black orb into the air, the second flashing and filling the tent with blankness and magical energy, removing sight from their senses. Well all except Tharja who had cast a **_night sight_** curse on herself earlier in the morning so beyond a purple tinge she could see clear as day (she was a little disappointed Robin hadn't notice the extra shine of her eyes, she had noticed the larger bags under hers, she wasn't sleeping again) Interestingly at this point Henry was on his way check up on his (and Lissa's) little patient, well until he saw the active 'cone of shadow', which made him turn on the spot, now wondering if Lissa and Owain would like to have a family day out (as it turned out they did and the 3 of them had a wonderful day) Creeping a round she noticed Morgan had dropped between his mother and sister, neither moving but Robin was a lot closer than Lucina. With a slight nudge Robin fumbled forward, stepping directly onto Morgan, Tharja wondering if he could see when she heard the slight _meep_ before being crushed, Robin not noticing but at his size she'd have needed to be barefoot to ''Tharja, what the Hell?'' Robin growled ''Sorry darling I thought the caster was immune to it's effects'' Tharja lied, not willing to tell Robin she could see just fine or that the shove was on purpose ''Personally I'm more worried about Morgan, he's around somewhere, hopefully he landed in a soft crevice but he could be on the ground'' ''Well at least he'll be able to avoid you'' Lucina sneered, unaware Tharja could see her ''You don't shut up'' Tharja nodded, the princess' gaze was fairly close to her actual position just from following her voice, Morgan would've had that and the feel of her footsteps to avoid her if he wasn't already caught. ''Okay I think it's gone on long enough'' Tharja stated after 10 minutes the black energy reforming it's orb and collecting in her right hand. ''So what was the point of that?'' Lucina grumbled as she looked around for Morgan ''Oh you'll see'' Tharja answered as she shove Robin onto her ass. ''Hey!'' she yelled before noticing the dark mage was more focussed on her boots, until she saw what she had picked from it ''I... I stepped on him?'' Robin cried while Lucina gasped ''Meh'' Tharja shrugged as she listened for the cough of the blue haired tactician ''Owwwwwww'' he groaned from her palm ''Oh baby I'm so sorry, Mommy didn't mean to hurt you'' Robin said with teary eyes as Morgan sits up and blinks at her ''Well that was a success'' the family's attention shifted to the dark mage who sighed ''we needed to test if he could be stepped on without injury, so we needed to do it safely and in a controlled environment but couldn't just let him loose in the mess hall'' the girls sigh knowing the witch was right even if they didn't like it ''So what's next?'' Morgan asked, knowing it was going to suck

**Yum yum in (a Grand)master's tum**  

''Now we get to test Henry's claim'' Tharja says with a smirk as she slides Morgan past her succulent lips '' **THARJA**! You said you wouldn't eat my son'' Robin growls as she approached the witch, until she grabbed her. Tharja smiles at Robin before pulling her into a kiss; a full on proper smooch with tongue and everything. Robin stands there frozen until to Lucina's surprise she returns the kiss with equal intensity, a fact which has Tharja practically vibrating with joy. After a minute they separate, a strand of saliva joining their tongues until it snapped ''So dearie, will you spit or swallow?'' Tharja asks sticking out her tongue gleefully. It takes a moment for Robin to decipher Tharja's words, then dread fills her as she realised Morgan wasn't it Tharja's mouth; which meant he should be in hers. Robin slams her mouth shut and uses her tongue to search for her son, her eyes widen as her search turns out to be fruitless ''Swallowed it is then'' Tharja says with a giggle, before ducking a punch from Lucina. ''Oh calm down dearie, Henry said the boy's  indestructible, and while I haven't studied the hex as well as he has, nor used the complete version as I prefer to use it on enemies and smoosh them I believe he knows what he's talking about. Besides, who would any of you trust to eat the kid other than Robin'' she finished her explanation and smirked, a look which was wiped from her face by Robin's punch to the gut ''That was for force feeding me my son'' she hissed in the woman's ear ''But... you have a point. You still should've just told us like with getting him stepped on but it is all to ensure Morgan's safety'' ''But what if the curse doesn't do what you think it does, what if it kills him?'' ''It won't'' Tharja answers with a sigh and a wheeze ''what we're doing is determining the level of comfort he would experience during a voring incident, if it's rather unpleasant for him we'll need to be extra careful when he's around food, if he's fine then that's one less thing to worry about'' ''Well I'm not needed here, call me when bug boy passes through you dearie'' the dark mage says with a backwards wave, surprising Lucina as she hadn't seen the woman more than 3 feet from her mother in days. Robin sighs at Tharja's bluntness before speaking ''Well now we're technically alone'' she jokes, patting her stomach which once again (or maybe for the first time) contains her _'baby boy'_ ''I think we need to talk about what is going to happen from now on, as well as Morgan's interactions with the rest of the Shepard's, both mine and yours'' Lucina nods as she sits down, knowing this will most likely be a long talk.

**The belly of the beauty**  

(I know the option says that Lucina and Robin talked but I wanted to write from Morgan's perspective of this I have given the option to hear what Robin and Lucina says while Morgan is in his mommas belly) Morgan decided at this moment his life sucked he got stabbed by his elder sister, ended up having to spend the rest of his life tiny (which wasn't too bad because it means more boobs.:D) He got grinded into his sisters collar (then slept between her boobs :D) then woke up only to have his sister taste him, he then awkwardly had to bathe with his sister and clean her breasts and them clean him back (Maximum boobs XD) and now he got stepped on by his mother got in the middle of a lesbian kiss between his mom and Tharja and got force fed to his mother. Morgan was inside his mothers stomach and he couldn't see anything since a stomach doesn't have any source of light in it. Morgan layed up to a stomach wall noticing how soft it was and how the warmth, humid you and his moms heart beat helped lull him to sleep. Before Morgan could take a wonderful trip into dreamland he decided at last minute it was not too bad being inside his mothers stomach and it was actually quite nice. Flashback inside a dream cuz I flipping can  Morgan was back inside the bath house lying on his Lucina's chest while they were both on their weird little catnip stuff. Morgan was being a good little boy and was giving Lucina a breast massage (in case if that's a thing) "Lucina has anyone told you how soft your skin is?" Morgan asked sleepily. "Has anyone told you that you know how to give a good massage?" Lucina asked. She then playfully dragged Morgan across her skin like a child dragging their finger in lake to see the ripples. Once she got Morgan to her face and said "Morgan no matter how much I tease or mess with you just always remember at the end of the day your big sister is here to give you all the love and protection you will ever need and more and I woluld never try to hurt my wittle baby brother ." Morgan than nodded accepting what Lucina said as she rubbed him against her cheek. "Lucina I don't want this to ever end". Morgan said dreamily. "Neither do I little brother but mom is waiting for us." "Okay then can you promise me at bed time we can keep on cuddling?" Lucina smiled a little at how adorable and childish her baby brother was acting but she didn't blame him because she might of done the same in his situation and also because he had an excuse as the youngest of the 13 time travellers. "I'll do you one better than a promise." "I Princess Lucina of ylisse and heir to falchion promise to cuddle her baby brother every night." Lucina said the last part with a bit of giggle. "Thanks Lucina I think I'm ready to see mom now maybe we can cuddle her too". Morgan said in childish voice as his conscience started fading away. End dream ma bobber  Morgan woke up realizing something how was he gonna get out? He realized what happens to food after he it is digested. Morgan paled at the thought of coming out of his mothers recutting and did the thing any calm and thoughtful person would. He ran straight at the stomach wall pounding at it trying to desperately get his mothers attention. "Hey mom I think Morgan wants to get your attention" Lucina said pointing at robins stomach. Robin lifted up her shirt enough to see Morgan's tiny hands pounding away at her stomach and then seeing his full outline as he just ran straight at it. Both women giggled and Robin lowered her head as close to her stomach as possible "Yes sweetie?" Robin asked her son "Well mom I am honestly comfortable in here and I just woke from a nap but I honestly prefer sleeping with breasts than inside stomachs" Morgan said slightly embarrassed. "Also could you have Lucina give you heimlich because I'm pretty sure nobody wants to see me coming out of your butt." Robin blushed furiously at the thought of her son coming out of her bottom. "Sure Morgan I'll let you out as soon as I'm done talking with your sister here."

**everyone loves Morgan**   (Continues from Off to bed)

Lucina woke up and realized Morgan was still asleep. He looks so adorable when sleeps I'll wake him up when we get to the mess tent. Lucina thought as she got dressed while Morgan was still sleeping in her cleaveage. Lucina got out and soon saw noire, Cynthia, Kjelle, and severa run up to her. "Hey Luci we heard from noire who heard from her mom that Morgan's tiny now so can you show us him?" Severa said. Lucina smiled knowing those four girls had crushes on the small tactian (nah was already with yarne when they found him.) As well Morgan was suprisingly well with the ladies much to inigos embarrassment when he first took Morgan on one of his outings (Morgan didn't even mention he was royalty) and the ladies were all over him. So inigo made a bet with Morgan too see you could successfully ask other guys mother on a date (Morgan originally said no but inigo guilt tripped him into doing it.) and Morgan won. Twice. Morgan was challenged again by inigo saying beginners luck both times Morgan had a nice, wonderful and innocent time with Olivia and inigo got slapped hard the first time by Robin and the second time he got a little bit of his pinky cut off while he was running away screaming from a very pissed Chrom. "Morgan wake up you have some visitors." Lucina said sweetly while gently pushing her breasts together to wake up her brother. Morgan got up and said while still tired "Hi good morning how's it going?" "He's so cute." Can I hold him?" I could just eat him up." "He looks so helpless it's rather adorable." The girls said (you can decide for your self who said what). "Wait a minute how did he get so tiny?" Kjelle had asked. "Well you see Lucina..." Morgan was now full awake he was about to start but saw the look of worry in his sisters eyes. "Well after the battle an assassin snook up on me and got me super close to heart but Luci saved me and carried me all the way to the medicine tent and the wound was so bad the only way I could live if uncle Henry used this healing spell that also shrunk people and mom was impressed with Lucina saving me they chose her to take care of me." Morgan said and all of the girls were impressed. Lucina was glad that Morgan made up that story to save her reputation and she needed to thank him and make it up to him later. "So Luci, can we take Morgan off your hands while you can have some me time?" Severa slyly asked. "Nope I don't want to end up leaving Morgan alone and when I come to get him I discover he lost his virginity to four girls several times his size." Lucina said with a snort. "Luci, what does virginity mean?" Morgan asked confused. Lucina forgot that despite the fact Morgan was good with women he was still only 11 years old. "Um, mom can tell you when your older Morgy." Lucina said while awkwardly rubbing his head with her index finger. "Well anyway I will allow you to hang out with Morgan but I'm coming along as well too make sure you don't get into any trouble." Lucina said. "Okay that seems fair to me, we all are friends with you also." Noire said. So the 5 went off to get breakfast.

**Robin and Tharja spot Morgan's harem**  

Robin and Tharja were on their way to Lucina and Morgan to continue the tests when they came across Lucina, Morgan and almost all the future girls in a group heading for the mess hall, Tharja mentally added the _almost_ because she remembered Panne gushing about her son finding a mate so soon in his life, while Nowi cheerfully told her that Nah had a boyfriend, therefore the dragon was the only one missing. ''Robin, just when I thought your son was a pure Ylsian pansy he does something so Plegian I want to join in'' the dark mage comments with a widening grin ''What do you mean?'' Robin asks confused ''Monogamy is a thing over here, Plegia, particularly those who are Grimleal have harems of usually 4 but up to 8 women, something Morgan has right there'' Robin blushed ''Morgan doesn't have a harem!'' she defends but Tharja just laughs ''Only because he's just barely hit puberty (mages mature faster, so their bodies can handle the amount of energy casting produced), if her were 13 or 14 they'd all be claimed by him, well if you'd taught him like you should have. After all you have at least another sister out there somewhere'' Robin once again looked confused, something she hated '' **Explain** '' she growled ''Your father is Validar, he had 3 wives, Regina, Snow and Blue. Given your power, dark aura and the brand on your hand...'' Robin instinctively covers her already gloved hand with the other ''... you're Regina's daughter. She was the only other person known to have Grima's blood in her veins, being born from our mother goddess meant she was automatically the high priestess. Morgan is the first male of Grima's bloodline in about 700 years'' Robin blinked owlishly ''Can we go back to the part where my mother is the head of the Grimleal and I may have siblings?'' ''Half siblings, Your sister will be Snows daughter, the woman wasn't exactly magically inclined the one time I met her, especially not like Regina but she was pretty, I presume that's how she became Validar's second wife'' ''And the 3rd?'' Tharja cackled ''Oh the blue gnat tried to usurp Regina's position as Validar's primary as well as High Priestess, she was lucky to only get her heart ripped out. She had no children so you have no siblings from her'' Robin pinched the bridge off her nose ''Thank you for my personal history lesson, but what does this have to do with Morgan?'' ''Noire was raised Plegian, well I assume she is as even with everything that happened she's still Grimleal, so she's aware of the harem option, the only question is whether she'd be willing to share with at least some of the others, makes me wish Nah was still single as only her and Kjelle don't irritate me'' ''I assume you mean besides Noire and Lucina right?'' ''Correct, besides I meant out of potential Morgan suitors'' Robin sighed ''Okay, but let's go get my kids for today's tests before you tell me something else I don't need to know'' Tharja nods and follows the grandmaster, but not before getting one more bit of information in ''Regina is the only person I've ever met with bigger tits than you, her brand was actually directly above those impressive mounds of hers'' smirking at Robin's annoyed yell. The girls had all settled down as they ate, Morgan nibbling on the edges of both Lucina and Noire's food, talking about random things and just hanging out when Robin and Tharja entered. ''Mother, good morning'' Noire greeted as she practically leaped from her chair, the sorceress chuckled and messed with her white hair ''Settle down Noire, relax for a little while'' the archer blushed and flopped back into her seat, noticing Morgan running his hands along her elbow in a supportive gesture. ''Glad you've had breakfast kids, as we need to continue to test Morgan's new condition'' Robin said ''Oh can we help mother?'' ''Please let us help Miss Robin'' ''We wont get in the way'' ''We'll do everything you ask'' the girls all chorused as one ''You all want to help Morgan?'' ''Well he's stuck this size for protecting Lucina'' ''Anything we can do to make his transition easier'' ''We really want to help Morgan along'' Robin twitched and squirmed under the force of 4 full power puppy dog pouts (Tharja laughing in the background)

**The tougher the nut The more fun to see them crack**   (Continues from 'Lucina's punishment')

{Happy birthday Morgan you prince on earth I'm sorry I wasn't able to come up with a birthday themed chapter but still here Is a chapter nonetheless.} It took Lucina every inch of will power she had not to scream at how cute her brother was but she thought to herself and put on a serious face. 'I can't just scream like a little girl, I am an adult, I'm the oldest and the leader of the time travellers, I'm the future exalt and the heir to the falchion I can't scream it shows I'm not ready.' Robin smiled at how her daughter was trying to look serious while she was looking at her adorable little brother, Robin just needed a way to get Lucina to crack and let out her inner little girl and luckily the perfect person came. "Hello Robin I just ran into Henry and he explained everything to me and I came to see how your do-" Tharja said coming into the tent before being pushed out by Robin. "Hey Tharja your good at making people crack, right?" Robin asked and Tharja smirked and cracked her fingers "Only the best, who do you want me to break?" "Lucina." "Man your more twisted than I thought." Tharja replied then Robin explained too her the situation and Tharja just kept on smiling. "Okay watch the master do her work." Tharja said and the two went into the tent. Tharja then picked up the sleeping Morgan and held him with two fingers and in front of Lucina. "Morgan on a scale from one to ten how would you rate your sister?" Tharja asked and the sleeping Morgan mumbled in a adorable sleepy voice. "Hundred." Lucina tried harder to keep calm but Tharja didn't stop there. "Morgan who is the greatest older sister in the world?" The sleeping Morgan replied "Lucina, that's pretty obvious." Lucina tried even harder to keep calm but Tharja just kept going and she placed the sleeping Morgan between his sisters breasts and asked. "So how does it feel in there little boy?" "It's the softest place ever, I could just stay in here forever." Morgan mumbled causing Lucina to blush. Tharja then pulled Morgan out causing him to wiggle a bit "put me back it's so comfortable." Morgan mumbled causing Robin and Tharja to giggle a bit and for Lucina to blush even harder. "I'll will do that, just first give your sister a kiss." Tharja said moving the ten year old to Lucina's cheek which kissed with a "mwah" and Lucina just let it all out. "I can't take it anymore he's to cute!" Lucina said grabbing Morgan and rubbing him against her cheek cooing and Morgan finally woke up. "Ah! What's happening!?" Morgan said and he looked up saw a giant Lucina and paled weakly waving with a small "hi Lucina." Robin then explained the arrangement for what's going to happen to Morgan and why he's shrunk telling him Lucina will be looking after him without mentioning the part about it being her punishment and when Robin said that Morgan will be spending most of his time in his sisters cleavage he blushed heavily.


	2. Noire's birthday present

LW: So I decided to start this little thing predictably at the beginning, with the first story I.P & I began, which is why Lucina’s punishment is first then this. After this they're kind of in random order, mostly because we kind of bounced between stories whenever we had ideas, after the initial first few chapters after IP came up with an idea (As you can tell Prince was better at concepts, as I'll admit only one of the initial ideas as far as I can remember was mine, I personally do better when I have a base to start with something I think I actually stated once in one of my stories).  
(Final note: Because this was based on an interactive story, when a branch with multiple lines exists the secondary line will be announced with a continues from 'Chapter Name')

The Adventures of Mini Morgan - Birthday present

 

The ultimate birthday present 

Tharja was having a difficult time right now. her daughter's birthday was coming up and she was struggling to find the perfect birthday gift. A new dress? To boring. No cursing her for a whole month? To tempting. "Aha" she said aloud she could shrink Morgan and put him in a little box and at the party present it to Noire piece of cake. Right?   
Although there was the problem of Morgan himself should she just lure him and knock him out or less likely just out right ask him if he wants to help?

 

Just outright ask 

Tharja decided to just ask the boy, after all this was the guy her daughter was smitten with, she might as well see if he liked her or not before gifting him to her. Especially because she didn't want to be blamed if it turned out her didn't like her and Demon Noire stomped him into a bloody pulp.  
Morgan was fairly easy to find, he was in the library going through books of tactics and strategy, that cute concentration face Tharja loved to see on his mother present on his own. The sorceress cleared her throat as she entered his personal space surprising the boy ''Oh, hello Miss Tharja'' he greeted politely ''Hello Morgan, I was wondering what you thought of Noire?''  
The tactician blushes ''S-she's very beautiful and kind, she is a very good friend'' ''But you want more don't you?'' Tharja asked finding amusement in the boy's uncomfortable attitude ''um, should I be talking to you about this?'' Tharja laughs ''Yes, I need to see if their is mutual affection between my daughter's suitor and her'' Morgan's eyes widened comically 'Noire likes me?' Tharja nods and smirks ''So will you answer me now?'' ''Yeah, I think I love her''  
Tharja clapped happily ''Great now we can move onto the important stuff. I'm trying to find the perfect present for Noire for her birthday, so I thought to shrink down the boy she likes and give to her as my gift'' ''Wow'' ''Indeed, that's why I needed to make sure you liked her, I wanted to give her a tiny lover who will hopefully last her lifetime, not some little asshole who she'll purposefully step on once I'm out of the room'' at this Morgan snorted ''Then stay away from Inigo'' ''I'm aware of the boy. Anyway, you're a good person as well as being kind and intelligent just like your mother, so you have my seal of approval for being with my daughter'' Morgan was surprised by this, Tharja essentially hated almost everyone, Robin, Aversa (her half sister), Noire obviously and Henry (Noire's father) being the only real exceptions, hearing not only did she not hate him but she thought he was good enough for Noire was shocking  
''So will you go along with this?'' ''I don't understand'' Tharja sighed ''It's simple: I use a shrinking curse on you, I put you in a box which will be opened by Noire and you will be gifted to her. I will also give her a way to reverse the shrinking in case she wants to play with a full sized toy...'' at this Tharja giggled ''...anyway I'm sure you and Noire will have a lot of fun once the party is over, probably doing things I shouldn't know about as her mother but I guarantee you'll get to play with those big boobies of hers'' at this Morgan blushes, remembering that the only person with larger breasts than Tharja was Noire ''So what do you say, will you let me shrink you down to give to Noire?''  
What's Morgan's answer?

1 'Hell yes' Noire as a giantess (one of his biggest fantasies) and her crazy mother's blessing, why not?  
2 'Eh no' Morgan had heard a lot about Tharja from his mother, he didn't trust her as far as he could throw Nah when she's transformed.

Trololol 

"Sure miss Tharja I would love to help out". Morgan said enthusiastically. Tharja smiled everything was according to plan Morgan was willing so she didn't have to kidnap anyone. "Also miss Tharja can I tell you something?" Morgan asked. "Sure what is it?" Morgan stood on his tippy toes to whisper in Tharja's ear him being the shortest boy in the army (much to Rickens relief). And said. "Well sometimes I like to imagine you, mom , Lucina (Morgan's elder and much taller sister), noire and occasionally aunt Aversa as Giants.  
Tharja smirked and was not surprised with names the young boy listed as they were the names of the five bustiest women in the army. Tharja realized why her daughter liked Morgan so much (besides the fact inheriting her obsession) was that Morgan was kind and polite with everyone and never made fun of them. He was adorable and cuddly too and Tharja also guessed her daughter might of like younger and smaller men for her smoosh. This arrangement worked both ways too, Morgan liked taller women by the way he hugged his mother and sister and how he would try snuggle into their breasts to get closer to them and by how Aversa spoils her nephew on the days she comes and visits. "Miss Tharja earth to miss Tharja are you awake?" Morgan asked waving a hand in the dark mages face. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking I'll use the shrinking curse right now since no ones around to see us here and it's better sooner than later." Tharja said the incantations for the curse and watched how the young boy shrunk until he was an inch tall. "Wow miss Tharja you look so beautiful from this height and I'm glad that you also shrunk my clothes also or I would of died of embarrassment". Morgan said with a blush on his face. "Well you look extra cute at this height and probably I should of just shrunk you cutie with out your clothes". Tharja said licking her lips. "Please don't." Morgan pleaded his face even more red. Tharja laughed at the small boys blush and said "Well I wouldn't want to let the other girls see what's for Noire's eyes only." Tharja then picked up Morgan and slowly lowered him into...

Happy birthday dearie! 

Tharja gently placed Morgan into a box he thought looked like the kind girls usually received jewellery in (and he'd be correct, having seen Robin and Lucina receive quite a few shiny things) before Tharja waved her hand over him and he blacked out. Tharja smiled at her handiwork: the stasis spell should keep him safe till Noire opened her gift, particularly as it was set to deactivate the next time the box was opened. Posing the boy into an appealing position she gave him a small kiss muttering ''Noire is going to love you so much'' against his tiny frame before closing the box and wrapping it in a thin silver ribbon. Slipping the box into her cleavage (as her current outfit was without pockets) she made her way to the other side of the castle where the party was just about to begin. Entering the room she felt a familiar dark magic and was pulled into a kiss, smiling before returning it with equal ferocity. She may always love Robin (and more recently it has spread to Aversa) but Henry was the only man she would EVER love ''Cutting it short dearie'' he chuckled as they separated ''Did you get her present?'' Tharja smiled and removed her gift from her breasts and placing it with the others ''Ready to go'' she said thinking this would be a good birthday for her daughter and a good day for her.

It wasn't until later when she saw one of Noire's gift's she started to worry; an amulet with 2 tigers on it, stylised into a Yin/Yang symbol ''Henry!'' she hissed to her husband ''You got her a Gemino cursed amulet, are you insane? You have no idea what it could do to her fragile mental state'' The mage only grinned ''Oh Tharja I know what I'm doing, besides it's not fragile it's split cleanly in 2'' Tharja sighed, when Lissa had told her, her daughter had a mental condition and that it wasn't because of the curses she didn't believe her, but Henry had examined her and had a similar diagnosis, she trusted that because he had similar qualifications to Libra but he was Plegian so he was a dark mage and treated medicine as such; euthanizing when there is no other option, as well as using curses to assist which meant that magic came with a price (''All magic comes with a price'' well at least strong dark magic does here), she had even heard of a curse which could heal any wound at the cost of the patient's size.'' Besides it is the tiger claw Gemino curse, totally different'' Tharja sulked but knew he was right, not saying the curse wasn't dangerous but with Noire's dual personality it was the safest option.

Noire was mildly amused by Lissa, Libra and Owain's gift of a book on soul cleansing: she knew how black her heart and soul was (mostly from her parents but also her own paddling in the swimming pool known as dark magic) and like her parents was proud of who she was. She'd at least read it though even if she never actually used it.

Aversa gave her a magically enhanced armoured corset, Tharja noticed it to be a mix of her daughters usual attire and Aversa's own armour in terms of design and smiled; she knew how expensive the Snow haired dark flier's armour was, but nobody was going to stop the woman spoiling her favourite niece, it was initially honorary but she and Lucina didn't get along, the bluenette having problems with Plegians (a problem she inherited from her father, the girls mother not included) so her attention and affection was moved to another, that of Noire. It also had to do with her and Henry knowing each other back in the Grimleal and her thinking of him like the brother she never had (which interestingly made him the only person she liked not to get her large breasts pressed against their face) which would make Noire her niece.  
Kjelle and her family gave her a set of strong armoured shoulder pads knowing the girl was contemplating becoming a bow knight instead of specializing as a sniper, which meant having to get in closer and needing stronger armour. Tharja herself knew nothing about archery, her one attempt told her she sucked and that it was never meant to be, she was glad despite being a dick in the present Virion in the future was able to teach her daughter and fulfil that passion for her skill; she may never know how the peacock managed to get into Sully's armour (and pants) but among other things he amused her, and he seemed to care for her daughter, having called her 'the daughter he never knew he wanted' which was luckily before him and Sully found Kjelle or else that would've been painful for the Archer (mostly his balls... yep definitely his balls)  
There were a few other gifts that Noire opened which Tharja didn't really care too much about before it came to her present, then Noire had her full attention. 

The archer looked confused by the gift, her mother didn't seem the type to give her jewellery, and her father had already given her a wonderful enchanted amulet still she wondered what it could be so she opened it, praying it wasn't going to hurt her.  
Tharja grinned at the delightful squee of her daughter (that's the second time a woman a squee'd because of a shrunken Morgan, just so you know) as she saw what was inside, her large eyes getting even bigger when her 'gift' waved up at her from the table.   
''THARJA!!'' the sorceress laughed at the twin yells of Robin and Lucina, most likely wanting her to change Morgan back which she wasn't going to do. She also knew the future exalt was going to yell at her for being an evil bitch (sorry, witch) but by now the words were as meaningless as yelling ''You have big tits'' she knows, they didn't exactly show up this morning and neither did her darker tendencies. ''Mom stop'' both parents were surprised to hear Morgan defend her but it at least stopped Robin's approach ''I agreed to this, I love Noire and Tharja asked if I wanted to present myself as well a present. I agreed the moment she asked. I wanted this, don't blame Tharja for what I'm equally at fault for'' he said trying to get his voice to carry as far as he could.

Of course being the closest Noire heard it all and gently picked him up and kissed him, running him against her lips while keeping her tongue deep in her mouth not wanting to lose him this early (Though if her mother had used the spell she thought she did he would be fine, she'd just be waiting around for a few hours before they could play). She eventually let him go and just stared at the cute boy she had a massive crush on who announced he loved her to everyone they knew (and she really had to thank her mother later as her curse had made Morgan even cuter than the admittedly small boy had already been).

''He's so cute'' ''I want to just eat him up'' ''Do you think Noire will share him?'' Tharja's ears perked at the comments behind and looked over at the 3 single girls in the room (Nah is joined to Yarne's hip, Panne & Nowi are happy about this. So are Ricken and Gregor, their respective husbands). She hoped the last comment had been from Kjelle, she was the only one she liked; Cynthia's entire being irritated her in a way not even Sumia's clumsiness could, and Severa, well she was an annoying bitch who hated she was flat like her Exalt loving mother (ironic she was making fun of the woman's obsession, given her own obsession with the exalt's wife. Her excuse was she was evil, plus Robin actually talked to her) while Noire inherited a chest that was distinctly Plegian (aka BIG, seriously Aversa, Tharja and Robin, all Plegian, all have large breasts. I know technically Lucina is Ylssian, but her mother isn't and she obviously got them from mommy) so she took it out on the girl for something she couldn't control. Tharja had been reminded she was unable to interfere with hexes multiple times by Henry, Robin, Noire, Chrom, Libra, Henry again, Henry&Robin together (which sounded a lot more fun in her head) and finally all of the above plus Aversa (who was very unhelpful on that front as she was in fact Pro-''kill the bitch'').

A little while later the party quieted down and everyone started to leave, Noire holding tight to her new boyfriend and his safety box (she'd checked when Morgan was being checked over by Lissa and Robin, there were several powerful protection runes and enchantments on the box. Her mother really wanted Morgan to arrive uninjured and have somewhere he could be safe at his size). Slipping her amulet around her neck she carried her other presents to her room and let her boyfriend out of his box, licking her lips and smiling at what she could do with a lovely little boy this size...

The curses Tharja and Henry mentioned  
Gemino Curse - Creates duplicates of the affected being, all which are of a distinct part of the original's personality (like the Raven emoticlones in Teen Titans)   
Tiger claw Gemino curse - Splits the affected into their light and dark personality traits, often with slight physical changes to tell the 2 apart (Like the Tiger Talisman in Jackie Chan)

 

Double Trouble

''Oh Morgan I'm so happy to get you as a present, we're going to have so much fun...'' she gushes until both of them notice her chest appeared to be glowing, looking down she saw it was from the amulet Henry gave her ''oh shit'' she thought as it flashed blinding the 2 of them  
Morgan tries blinking the fuzziness from his eyes but at first glance is sure they're still messed up as he sees what at first glace to be 2 Noires. something that became apparent when he noticed differences between the 2: the one on the left had silky snow white hair, crystal blue eyes and a pale green archer's uniform, standing with her hands nervously fidgeting at her hips. The other had dark purple hair, blood red eyes, long black painted nails, slightly larger breasts (which confused him as the other Noire didn't look any smaller), dark purple uniform and she was grinning widely, revealing pointed teeth and a long thin tongue. Before he could do anything the darker Noire had already picked him up, bringing him to her smirking face ''Well, well we've got quite the cutie to play with don't we?'' she asked before sticking out her tongue and running it along Morgan's body ''He tastes very nice, least we know he'll make a good snack'' she goes to put him in her mouth ''No'' light Noire shoves her making her drop him onto their bed ''He's our boyfriend, you can't just eat him'' ''He's a pet, a plaything, something for use to use and throw away when we're done with'' Morgan smiled at light Noire's defence of him, and felt an odd tingle when dark Noire referred to him as a pet, though the talk about throwing him away did worry him ''No, I love him and we're going to keep him forever!'' Light Noire yelled when Dark Noire smirked and grabbed her by the throat ''Oh sweet naïve light bulb, love is weakness, he is a pet, nothing more'' she growled, though it turned into a grunt when the light gave her a kick to the groin ''Sorry'' she said as she pinned her darker twin to the ground ''But I can't let you hurt him'' ''Idiot!'' the darker yelled rolling them over, causing the two to roly-poly into the wall. The two get up, the light happy for the fighting to be over while the dark rolled her eyes before both of them returned their focus to Morgan.  
''What do we do with him?'' the light asked with a thinking face, to which the darker scoffed ''We'll never agree on anything so we need to use a different method'' Light Noire quirked her eyebrows ''Like what?'' ''We're both equally matched Hikari, so I propose we have a little game: whoever catches Morgan will decide what we do with him first, and when I win, we'll play another game to see who gets to feel him wriggling in their belly'' demonic red meets innocent blue as the lighter Noire nods to the darker one ''Excellent''. Morgan gulps at the twin hungry looks he was receiving, though in dark Noire's case she looked like she was actually going to eat him, at least light Noire just wanted to play. Both girls jump at him, Morgan having to dodge the flailing limbs, mouths, boobies and other body parts as the 2 fought over him. It took 5 minutes before one finally over powered the other and caught him in her..

 

Stay calm or else you'll have a bad time

Morgan realized he was in big trouble when he realized he was in dark Noire's mouth. There's just one more round all I have to do is think things through and survive. Morgan thought to himself trying to stay calm. Dark noire took Morgan out of her mouth wiped him off and placed him back on the ground. "Well then I guess I won round one, now for round two as a special rule we can only catch him in our mouths. Now then, Hikari are you ready?" Dark noire asked with a smirk on her face. Light noire reluctantly nodded as both got on their knees and went after Morgan. Morgan gulped and thought to himself 'I just need to stay calm think this through and maybe just maybe I can get out of this.' The two Noires charged at Morgan only for him to quickly side step out of the way. This went on for a while with both Noires trying to catch Morgan with their mouths only for him to quite impressively move out of the way. Finally after one more miss from the Noires Morgan said with a cocky grin "what? You think I'm just gonna stand there and take?" He immediately regretted being cocky as right after words he was caught in a Noire's mouth and swished around with her moaning right before swallowing the noire said.

 

Silly fool Morgan can't die!

"Hey wait a minute it's been a half-hour why hasn't Morgan been digested yet." Light noire asked with hand on her stomach ashamed of herself. Dark noire just chuckled. "Oh my gosh you really are naive, didn't you realize mother is smart enough to use a shrinking curse that would prevent Morgan from digesting. Now to help pass the time lets kiss shall we?" All of a sudden dark noire grabbed light noire and did something unexpected dark noire was making out with her light self and both of them seemed to be enjoying it.  
Morgan inside light noire's stomach was able to hear everything and was glad to be alive and had rather mixed feelings of the two noires making out. Morgan started to feel something strange in the stomach but what.

 

The two noires became one 

Unsurprisingly Yami was the more aggressive of the Noire's, straddling her magical doppelganger she roughly fondled the lighter Noire's smaller breasts, her long tongue nearly able to clean her tonsils it was shoved so deep. Not that Hikari just sat there, she was at least kissing just as hard and her short nails were raking down Yami's exposed back. The duo each hit the other's weak spots perfectly, reaching a combined peak before glowing and reforming into a fully satisfied Noire lying on her back across her bed. The now single ivory haired archer smacked her lips together ''Damn I taste better than I thought, wait taste.. oh shit Morgan'' Noire hopped off her bed, ripped the amulet off her neck and searched for a bucket before sticking her long fingers down her throat.  
It worked and within a few moments Noire was gagging and she vomited the semiconscious Morgan into the bucket, before carrying the little guy into her bathroom to wash her stomach acid off of him, not yet noticing the boy was naked, his clothes having dissolved during his half hour dip in her belly. Morgan popped his head out of the soapy water and waved slightly to the birthday girl ''So? Only one of you now?'' she nodded ''Yes and it was from a much better reason than I'd excepted which would be one of them killing the other, most likely dark me but still'' ''What did you guys do out here?'' Morgan asked, looking confused when she blushed a deep red ''It's hard to explain, would it be considered sex or masturbation, after all they were both the same person, me?'' Morgan soon joined her in blushing ''Anyway, time to get out Morgan'' Now it was his turn to mysteriously blush ''Um Noire, I'm not wearing any clothes right now. You ate them'' Noire turned beet red and rushed into her bedroom, returning a few minutes later with a small smile ''It seems mother really did think of everything, she had smaller versions of your clothes in the box with you, most likely in case they got messy or eaten'' she laid out a shirt, pants and cloak before turning around, giving Morgan his privacy as he dried and dressed. He yelled up when he was finished and Noire picked him up and carried him back to her bed.  
''Okay we sure had an interesting time together, you with my doppelgangers and me experiencing both of them simultaneously, also yeah I'm an awesome kisser if I do say so myself'' Noire laughed at her little joke and Morgan smiled ''So now what little guy?'' she asked as she sat down right next to him.

 

He's tired so they head to bed early. 

Morgan yawned widely ''Noire I did a lot of running around with the twins, could we maybe go to bed, and have some more fun tomorrow?'' He asked hoping to get to sleep. Noire smiled down ''Of course Mor, it's actually later than I thought it was, and I have the perfect sleeping arrangements ready and waiting for you'' Morgan looked up in surprise ''But how, you only knew I'd be your toy/pet/tiny boyfriend today?'' Noire laughed ''Oh Morgan it doesn't take long to get these girls ready. They know you stare at them all the time, they want you between them, they want to smother your tiny body'' she whispered as she grabbed Morgan and held him high above her head ''Say hello to 2 of your biggest fans'' she grinned before letting go, Morgan plummeting towards her body before her managed to better angle himself and slip into between her breasts like a diving expert.  
Noire clapped and squeezed her boobs together ''Morgan that was amazing, and you feel so good down there'' she squealed as she striped down and got into her pyjamas, keeping her bra on so Morgan was secure between her breasts.  
''You okay down there little man?'' Noire asked as she slid into her bed sheets ''Yes Noire, they're so soft and bouncy better than any bed I've slept in before'' Morgan complimented before kissing the flesh just beside him and making Noire blush ''Oh you sweet talker, that gets you a reward'' Noire sing songed as she picked him from her breasts and brought him up to her face ''Well love we almost forgot this'' she said before giving him a kiss that covered his entire head ''You taste just as good as I thought you would'' Noire said before licking all down his front ''Hey, now I'm all sticky'' Morgan complained to which Noire giggled ''All the better to keep you secure sweetie'' She answered with a smile before sliding him back into her cleavage, Morgan's front sticking him to her left breast ''There we go, now you aren't going anywhere'' she said aloud before unclasping her bra and removing the garment. She smiled and lay back down, curling up in a ball content Morgan would be fine between her tits.

 

2 Morgans in the house (Continues from ' Silly fool Morgan can't die!')

"How do I get out of here? I wish there was another me, two heads are better than one after all." Morgan said to himself. Then Morgan's chest started glowing. "Me and my big mouth!" Morgan said right before there was a big flash of light.  
"Um I think somehow there's two Morgan's inside me." Light noire said pulling away from dark. "Really now, this should really interesting well let's take a looksy shall we?" dark noire said with a smirk. She then went around light noire and gave her the Heimlich manoeuvre causing her to cough up not one but two tiny Morgan's onto the bed. "Hm I wonder if there will be a light Morgan and a dark Morgan just like us?" dark noire asked unable to tell at the moment the differences between the two Morgan's as their faces were facing the bed and their arms wrapped around their heads covering their hair. "Of course there isn't a dark Morgan he's to pure and wonderful for him to have a dark side." Light noire said trying to defend the tiny boy.   
Although is light noire right? What are the two personalties?

 

Light Morgan and dark Morgan 

''Well guys, who are you?'' Yami asked impatiently as the Morgans finally reveal themselves. The changes were much more drastic between the Morgan's than the Noires, mostly because neither of them looked like the original Morgan. One Morgan had white hair like Robin and and soft forest green eyes, while the other had slightly longer black hair and purple eyes. Dark Morgan grinned as he stared up at the Noires, while light Morgan was shaking nervously while trying to look both in the eye.  
''Sup bitches?'' ''Oh I like this one, he's an asshole'' ''And I like you, because you've got bigger tits'' ''Morgan'' ''What, it's true, happy day has some nice big boobies but darkness over there is even bigger. It's not bad when it's true'' ''You are so taking him with you'' ''Are you sure I wanted to corrupt goodies too shoes, he hasn't even glanced at our boobs, I think I'll have him playing with them in an hour. Besides I thought you'd want to teach the brat to forgive or some other Ylsian style lessons?'' Hikari rolled her eyes ''Even I know that wouldn't work, they're solely the light and dark parts of the original's soul, they don't change just like we don't change. Understand?'' she turns to check her twin's silence when she sees she was using Light Morgan as a lollipop, currently sucking on his head. Light Noire yanks him from her counterpart and held him to her chest ''No, this one is mine'' she turned up her nose and walked to the other side of the room.  
''Well I guess it's just us Morgan'' ''Yep, what now?'' Dark Noire picked him up and brought him to her face ''Well first I want to check if you taste as good as your light half'' she grins and runs her tongue along Morgan's body, moaning loudly ''You taste perfect'' Noire said dreamily, then she kissed him, her lips covering most of his body ''What was that for?'' ''I just wanted to'' Noire answered, though there was a slight blush to her cheeks

 

Well this was unexpected (Continues from '2 Morgans in the house')

The two Morgan's turned around to reveal what they look like. One Morgan had neat blue hair like the original but instead of his carefree brown eyes they were replaced with intense blue ones. The other Morgan was shorter (which was interesting as the other Morgan was the same height as the original shrunken Morgan ) and had white fluffy hair and gentle eyes who was trying to look directly into the Noires eyes. "Oh boo and I thought there was going to be a dark one." dark noire complained. The blue haired Morgan explained "Well there is potential darkness in the original it's just there was not enough darkness to be personified so the amulet just chose the next best thing, me." "Well if you aren't dark and light what are your personalities?" Hikari asked. "Well I am so supposed to represent Morgan's B.A-ness like all the cool tricks and combat manoeuvres he does I'm more heroic of gallant and whatever, while Shorty over here is supposed to represent his shy, meek, and helpful nature as well of all things,.. his cuteness." Gallant Morgan explained while meek Morgan tried to look into the Noires eyes trying to be polite while Yami did an evil grin at meek causing him to back away a bit. ''Well I'll take prince epic here and see if the dark queen can break his will, while you'll get the little fairy princess of light." Yami said plucking the Morgan's and placing meek Morgan into Hikari's cleavage causing him to blush furiously while she walked off with gallant Morgan who mouthed the words "don't worry about me." And Yami walked to her side of the room

 

You can't touch this 

Yami brought gallant over to a table and said "So you think your mister big shot huh?" she asked with smirk. "Eh more or less that's what I'm supposed to represent." "Well I own you now so your going to have to massage me okay?" Yami said. "Eh, no and besides if you want a good masseur you want the meek guy apparently that guy has hands that would make almost any woman want to **** him, any" gallant said putting emphasis on the second any, Yami made a mental note to grab meek Morgan from Hikari later but focused on the Morgan with her. "Okay how about this, for thirty seconds I'm going to try and touch you and if you don't get touched I'll do what you say but if I do manage to touch you, you have to say that I'm the most sexy woman you've ever seen and you have to massage my body whenever I want and you have to admit you are a wimp compared to your meek counter part, deal?" dark noire asked. "Sure this sounds interesting." Gallant agreed and they started with gallant nimbly dodging all of Noire's attempts to touch him for all thirty seconds. "I don't get it your so small but how are you able to dodge all of my attempts to touch you?" Yami asked panting. "Well I'm supposed to represent all of Morgan's combat skills while meek is able to represent all of his non combat skills such as massaging, complimenting, singing, cuddling, being a really nice and helpful guy, making all the women want his small body etc. Now I want to.."

 

Switch with me! 

Noire blinked ''You're kidding?'' ''Nope, this way both of us benefit, you get a willing toy and I get to play with Hikari, and I just can't resist that innocent little smile of hers'' Gallant smiles while Yami rolls her eyes ''Fine I'll swap with Hikari'' she complained before a smirk appeared on her face ''Just one last thing'' she says before slipping gallant past her lips. The darkness moaned at Morgan's taste as she made her way over to her lighter counterpart who was gently stroking meek's head.  
''Swap with me'' Yami mumbles around gallant, drawing Hikari's attention ''What?'' ''Swap with me'' she repeated, trying harder to talk around Morgan ''But...'' Hikari was grabbed by the throat when Yami kissed her, depositing gallant before releasing her. ''Open your mouth'' Yami says and Hikari does as she's asked, gallant sliding off her tongue and dropping into her cleavage ''There we go, now this one's mine'' she says cheerfully as meek is unceremoniously plucked from her grasp and Yami retreats to her side again. Gallant peeps out of Hikari's cleavage and stares up at her ''Hi, can I sleep here for a while? Running away from your twin was tiring'' Hikari nodded and pushed him further into her cleavage.  
Yami cackled internally as she plops onto her bed, staring at the cutie she now has in her hand ''Are you going to be has much a problem as the other one?'' she asks, meek Morgan shaking his head violently ''Good, you'll be massaging my breasts and if I enjoy it you'll get to do other things'' Yami was surprised when Morgan now grinned and slid off her hand onto her breast ''Can you lie down Yami?'' Morgan asked and Yami did so before he slipped into her cleavage and began to rub and wriggle against her flesh. Noire moaned loudly as the little guy hit all her pleasure points ''Damn gallant was right, you do make the girls go crazy, oh why cant you be older so I can shove you inside me'' Noire pressed against the outer sides of her breasts, squeezing Morgan between them.

 

The dark queen and fairy prince 

Yami discovered the best way to die; being massaged by meek. Yami was sure that Morgan was going kill her after 10 minutes of the little guy rubbing her causing her death by pleasure. Yami plucked out the little hi and felt something she hasn't felt before: protectiveness. Meek was her little fairy prince (that was Yami's new nickname for meek Morgan for his fairy like appearance and with the original Morgan already royalty but was really humble despite it) and she wasn't going to let anyone have him not Hikari, not Lucina, not Aversa, heck not even her mother and Robin, meek was all hers now and forever. "I want to see if you taste just as good as gallant." Yami said before tossing Meek into her mouth with an adorable "Meep".. Yami moaned in ecstasy swishing the tiny white haired boy in her mouth coating him in saliva "You taste a 1000 times better than gallant and he already tasted good enough as it is, now lucky for you the dark queen takes prisoners." Yami said before swallowing Meek feeling him land in her stomach. "it's so warm and soft in here". meek said enjoying himself he the started to rub Yami's stomach walls that causes her to moan in ecstasy. "Ohh! Yes that feels amazing! Your mine now fairy prince you're a prisoner in my sexy stomach, but don't worry I'll let you out little boy, eventually." Yami said rubbing her stomach enjoying having a willing adorable toy.

 

Things are never easy are they? (Continues from ' Just ask')

''No Miss Tharja, if Noire and I decide to take that route in our relationship it will be when we're ready'' Morgan answers politely and Tharja's eye starts to twitch ( I think being around me causes characters to develop facial ticks) ''That little bastard how dare he dismiss my brilliant offer and ruin Noire's perfect present, I'll crush his tiny...'' Tharja chuckles in her head, he hadn't even said yes Hell he dismissed it and but her mind has already counted him as a tiny; possibly because he's the shortest of the 2nd gens, tit height for most of the female Sheppard's with the exception of Aversa who likes to rest her melons on the kids head. Tharja smirks as she remembers how that usually ends: and angry Robin followed by the 2 white haired big titted sisters arguing with Morgan literally squished between them. It brings her thoughts to a plan she has for a month from now, involving a different shrinking curse, Robin and a very willing Aversa (she checked)..... she was getting distracted again.  
''Oh well, and here I felt bad for lying to him'' thought Tharja; the shrinking curse had no reversal spell once applied it would last till death ''but now he's trying to wreck Noire's birthday present, he gets no sympathy from me'' ''I understand Morgan, I'm sorry'' she says equally politely, making the little tactician smile.  
''I don't know what Mom's so worried about Tharja's not so bad'' Morgan thought as he turned back to his desk, well until he felt her long fingers on the back of his neck ''Like I said, I'm sorry Morgan, you little thing'' she lilts back his head to see her face and worries about the wide grin on her face, before she slams his face into the desk and he blacks out  
Tharja catches Morgan as he slumps to the ground, laying him flat as she examines him for any permanent damage (and very glad she didn't break his nose) before casting the shrinking spell, now there was a 4 inch tactician in full cloak on the ground in front of her ''Oh Noire's going to love this'' Tharja squeals as she hides the boy in her robes, then leaves as though she didn't have Noire's future boyfriend/husband/plaything with her.  
When Morgan comes to he's...

 

Don't be too quick to judge 

Morgan woke up and felt very relaxed he was in between the softest and biggest pillows he ever felt, he then remembered what happened and blushed immediately as he was in Tharja's massive cleavage. Morgan realized why he was in there and started to slowly tear up because he hurt Tharja's feelings and he was paying the price. Tharja was currently very pleased with herself she had a present for noire that was so good it would make all the other future girls jealous Lucina included, a super tiny and adorable Morgan for her daughter to treasure for ever. Tharja had to place the boy in her cleavage because she didn't have any pockets but she thought of this as 'testing out' Noire's present by seeing if it feels nice to have a small boy in her cleavage which it definitely did and Tharja thought she would get the best mom reward for sure. Tharja then heard a small whimpering noise. 'Shoot I can't have this right now.' Tharja thought she then slipped into her study room which lucky for her had a bed in case if she got to tired in her study's. Tharja got in the bed and plucked out the small boy from her cleavage. "Are you trying to get me caught?" Tharja hissed at Morgan. "S-s-sorry miss Tharja that I said no when you asked me if I wanted to help." The small boy stuttered. "I-I-it's not that I didn't want to ruin Noire's birthday' I honestly would of agreed to your plan and be Noire's little boy toy." The small boy said his crying slowing down blushing slightly. "Then why did you say no and make this task harder for me to do?" Tharja asked. "Well it's just you and mom finally started becoming friends I thought mom wouldn't believe me if I said I was willing and mom doesn't think I'm old enough to have a girlfriend right now". Tharja cursed in her head (ba'dum'tish) she forgot that her 16 going 17 year old daughters love Interest was only ten years old. Tharja guessed the reason that her daughter liked him was for the following reasons 1: she just had good taste in boys, 2: noire inherited her obsession with Robin but with Morgan instead, 3: her daughter liked the smaller and younger boys for her to use her own height for her advantage or 4: noire was secretly a paedophile and Tharja was unaware or maybe all of them save for 4. Tharja realized that Morgan didn't deserved to be called a dastard and only reason he said no was not to ruin Noire's birthday but to help spare her friendship with Robin. "So miss Tharja how about you can get me to normal size and I can help you find a present and we can put this event behind us?" Morgan asked hopefully. "Well actually Morgan I was lying about the curse being able to be reversed." Tharja said sheepishly. "S-s-so that means I'm stuck like this forever?" Tharja nodded sadly. Once again Morgan started crying a lot louder than before she had to calm him down before anyone found out.

 

Tharja's better at this then she looks 

Tharja knew that she had to calm Morgan down or "off with her head". Tharja knew nothing on how to comfort children. Well here's goes nothing she thought. Tharja laid down on the bed and placed the crying tactian on her breasts. "Hey Morgan you want to know why I wanted to use you as present for noire and didn't take no for an answer?" Morgan with blush on his face directed his attention to the dark Mage. "Why?" He asked. "Well as you know your mother tries to be best possible parent for you and Lucina right?" "Right." "Well why not be the best possible parent by giving noire the best possible present." Tharja said having an easier time with this as she went on. "I wouldn't make a good present I'm not good at anything." Morgan said sniffing. Tharja expected this as she heard Robin tell that her son suffered from low self esteem and self confidence. "No, that's where you are wrong cutie pie." Tharja said sweetly. "I hear from your from Robin, Lucina, your aunt Aversa and noire talk about how amazing you are. Besides I would only give my beautiful daughter only the best possible present for her. Besides you are definitely the most polite, kind, smartest, and adorable little boy I have met." Tharja said gently tapping Morgan with each word. "And by shrinking you that cuteness is then multiplied by Naga knows how much and besides the only reason you said no in the first place was not because you wanted to ruin her party it was because you wanted to save the friendship between me and your mother." Tharja said finally calming down the small boy. "Now, I will ask you one more time do you want be the best birthday present in the world and make all the other girls jealous of my darling noire for having the cutest little boyfriend in the history of the world?"

 

Crying children are not stealthy (Continues from 'Don't be too quick to judge')

''Oh please Morgan, stop crying'' Tharja pleaded to him till there was a knock on the door, she would have ignored it until she heard the door handle turning ''Ah fuck nobody can know about this or Robin will murder me, then you, then me again'' she hissed and looked at the little guy before turning around.  
Morgan was not having a good day, well it started well when he found out the girl he liked also liked him, but then her mother wanted to shrink him to be her present and all he could think of was his mother being angry and disappointed in him, so he said no which then made Tharja mad at him and she slammed his head into his desk and shrunk him with an irreversible spell. He was beginning to think this day couldn't get any worse when she stood up and turned around Morgan hoped it was to get mom but then she started getting closer and Morgan only had time to 'meep' before he was flattened by her now colossal ass.  
Tharja sighed in relief with her quick thinking, not only did it stop his crying but his small size meant there should be no way for anyone to tell she had someone under her butt, she just hoped it wasn't Robin: there was no way she could keep up this charade and stay in what Robin would consider in-character for her.  
The door opened and a voice greeted her before she saw them.

(Initially Noire was one of the choices but I don't want to spoil the birthday girl's special gift, so she's no longer an option)

 

Lucina's 'little' brother 

Lucina opened the door and walked in. Morgan was glad that his sister came to save. "Tharja" "Lucina". The two busty women stated each other's names coldly as they both did not get along. "I have noticed that Morgan is gone and I looked around the castle and still couldn't find him, now I will only say this once what did you to my brother?" Lucina asked. Before Tharja can answer her Lucina decided to get to the point and threw Tharja aside and saw her Morgan on the bed. "Lucina you came to save me!" Morgan shouted with joy. Lucina picked her brother up and placed him in her cleaveage. "Morgan your so tiny. And adorable!" Lucina said starting off calm then becoming enthusiastic. "Now my cute little baby brother is even cuter and littler!" Lucina squealed and gave her brother a light kiss on the head. Lucina's attitude changed over a matter of seconds from squealing like a little school girl to pointing falchion at Tharja. "Now tell me why is my brother so tiny? Answer honestly or you will be dead where you stand". "Wait Lucina, I can explain miss Tharja asked me if I wanted to help I said no because mom wouldn't believe if I said I was willing and I didn't want to ruin their friendship. Tharja misunderstood my reasons and kidnapped me." Morgan pleaded. "Okay this is simple we could just get Tharja to turn him back" Lucina said. "oh wait, I forgot to mention the spell is irreversible." Morgan said. "Lucky for you Tharja I am also friends with noire and I wouldn't want your funeral to be my gift to her. So I will allow you to gift my brother to noire but I will tell mother what happened and I want to share Morgan with noire." Lucina said trying her best not to let her rage overcome her. Until tomorrow I will watch Morgan.

 

Auntie A (or is it V?) to the rescue (Continues from 'Crying kids aren't stealthy')

''Sup crazy witch'' The tall platinum blond smirked as she entered ''do you always talk like that?'' Tharja asked trying (and failing) to sound annoyed ''Just around Robin, mainly because it annoys her and her hubby. Seriously didn't see that coming my sister with a guy'' Tharja sighed ''Well are you here for a reason?'' ''Nope just exploring''  
Morgan mentally jumped for joy, it was Aversa, now he just needed to find a way to get her attention. Glad his face was pointing sideways as it might cause less muffling he yelled as loud as he could 'Aunt Versa, help, it's me Morgan. please help'  
Aversa tilted her head in confusion and bit her lip ''Is there a problem?'' Tharja asked hoping she would just leave ''Do you hear that?'' Aversa asked now pacing around the study. Tharja took a moment to listen hearing only a small squeak... oh crap ''Nope nothing at all'' Tharja answered panicky really wishing she was somewhere else until Aversa grabbed her arms and pulled her to a standing position, slamming her face into the taller woman's assets  
Aversa frowned in annoyance, this thing was beginning to really irritate her, she needed to find it. Also Tharja was being suspicious which was usually a bad sign. She was pleasantly surprised when the noise got louder, and just surprised when she figured out what it was ''Aunt Versa, you found me!'' shoving the sorceress to the side (ignoring the annoyed oof from the woman) she saw lying on the bed where Tharja had just been sitting was her nephew Morgan (the only person in his family she liked, other than her sister of course)  
''Well, well what do we have here?'' Aversa mused as she got to her knees, her breasts resting on the bed just in front of Morgan ''It would appear cute little Morgan got even littler and cuter, I didn't think that was possible'' she giggled and Morgan watched her laugh ripple across her chest. The dark flier then turned to Tharja ''Don't you know it's mean to sit on a tiny... without removing your underwear first? If they are going to die at least let it be pleasant within a goddess. On the other hand, seeing as this is my nephew we're talking about thanks for not making me have to stick my hand inside you'' the dark haired witch blushed which surprised Morgan before Aversa's attention returned to him ''So little bud, what happened? I know you're not old enough to be perving on girls like Tharja yet, that's not for another 2 years at least'' she laughed while the other occupants laughed uneasily.  
''Well'' Morgan began but Tharja took the attention ''It's my fault, I wanted Noire to have the best birthday ever! So I was going to shrink the object of her affection, in this case Morgan who has a crush equal or greater then Noire's is for him. He said no, initially because I thought he was being a special day ruining dastard, so...'' ''Go on, you made it this far'' Aversa encouraged, both for Tharja's story and Morgan's unsteady stumble over to her ''I mayhaveusedapermanentshrinkinghexonhim'' Tharja blurted out immediately to which Aversa's only reaction was a raised eyebrow ''Hm I thought that hex was 1 inch tall, not 4'' ''It's a variant of the original spell, besides I wanted someone of reasonable size for Noire, the original spell wasn't good enough for her'' Tharja answered for once with actual emotion not like a broken robot.  
''Okay I can see how you over reacted to Morgan's dismissal, Morgan why did you say no to something you really wanted?'' Aversa asked as Morgan finally reached her breast, even she knew about the kid's crush on the busty archer ''Mom'' he muttered before trying to hide himself in her firm flesh, before being picked up by the flier ''Bud, you're going to need to be more specific. Robin has problems with a lot of things'' Morgan sighs ''Robin and Tharja are friends'' nod ''She doesn't want me to date yet'' nod ''if I'd said yes she wouldn't have believed me and assumed Tharja had forced me to be shrunk'' ''Not that unreasonable a belief all things considered'' Aversa commented, for once not getting a smack from anyone, Tharja most likely believing she deserved that one ''So what do we do?''  
''Well'' Aversa begins, standing up to her full height and placing Morgan on her expansive chest ''One of the benefits of being the: older, wiser, sexier, smarter, bigger, bustier sister to Robin is I know how she ticks, how she reacts to things. So...''

 

Aversa gets what she wants 

"Well I can smooth things over with Robin for a price of course." Aversa said with a sly smile. Tharja sighed and hoped that Aversa's demands won't be too bad. "First as you know Morgan is my adorable little nephew I realized he doesn't get enough time with his lovely, busty , and sexy aunt so I want at least once a week every week to have a day to spend with Morgan". Aversa said smiling while using her right index finger to pet Morgan's head. "Fine". Tharja said. Tharja then went to grab Morgan but her hand was smacked away by Aversa. "Nuhuhuh." Aversa said wagging her finger at Tharja. "I'm not finished yet. Also I want half of all your cursing books as you have collection that puts Validar to shame". Aversa said with a mischievous smile. "Okay over my dead body!" Tharja said. Aversa downed and pushed Morgan down her cleavage and squished her breasts together since she didn't want her nephew hear what she was going to say next. "Such a shame that on Noire's 17th birthday she won't get her precious little Morgan as a gift also what colour would you like your coffin to be?" "Fine you can have half of my curse books." Tharja said with defeat. Aversa grinned victoriously she managed to talk her way into spending more time with her nephew and getting more curses for her to use.

 

That was easier than I expected 

''Well let's get this over with'' Aversa says, both to Tharja and to her nephew who had managed to squirm his way back to the top of her cleavage. Tharja sighed knowing she had to do this as soon as possible but still not wanting to do it '' Fine, but if I die, tell Noire... it was your fault'' Aversa laughs ''Oh please, I'm not that stupid. You know if I did that I wouldn't leave the room without an arrow going through my eye darling'' Tharja nodded; she knew Noire wouldn't take it well, and the dark flier was ignoring the fact the 'weapon' while still arrow shaped would most likely be formed from shadow magic and would therefore easily pierce her eyeball, skull, brain, the back of her skull and then pop out the other side with little to no resistance before embedding itself in the wall or dissipating.  
The trio made their way to Robin's study, looking remarkably similar to a smaller version of the library Tharja had taken Morgan from, the woman in question pouring over a very old looking scroll ''Hello darling, hiding from hubby or the in-laws this week? If I'd known you'd be doing this again I'd have brought gin'' Robin chuckles softly ''No you wouldn't'' ''True but I'd have stolen whatever it is Gregor drinks all the time'' despite herself Tharja snorts ''the only other people who drink heavily enough to drink that stuff are Tiki and Flavia, so unless you're actually trying to kill me just steal some wine from the kitchens'' Robin replies without looking up, but the dark mages could see the slight smirk she was sporting.  
''Sister dearest?'' Robin's eyebrow rose as she stood and turned to Aversa, as usual finding herself staring into the taller woman's cleavage ''Hi mom'' Morgan waved, before Robin can react Aversa grabbed her and pulled her towards her, the crook of her elbow holding the tactician against her breast, the other hand sliding under her robes and running along her spine ''Now darling there are a couple of things that you need to hear, mostly about what you just saw and how it happened''  
Aversa sighed and looked over at Tharja, then down to Morgan ''Your buddy Tharja had this idea to give Noire the prefect birthday present of a little guy, specifically the guy she was crushing on, more specifically again our cute little Morgan. She came to see him and told him of her plan he even seemed into it and she was going to use the curse. Unfortunately he said no and you know how Tharja is with overreactions, also I think she was already mid-spell or something so he got shrunk anyway. It was only after some arguing and proper conversations did she find out Morgan wanted to do it, but he was worried about your reaction, that you'd be disappointed he wanted to be with the girl he wanted to be with, mostly because of his age. I mean come on I'm barely allowed near the kid and even I know he hold's a torch for Artemis with tits.'' (And now Noire has a new nickname) Aversa took a breath to steady her thoughts before continuing ''So anyway after this was discovered Tharja and Morgan were probably going to come ask you about what was going to happen, but then they found out she'd used a curse without a counter... so he's stuck at 4 inches tall'' Aversa explained the biggest problem and possible reason for Robin to be angry.  
''Is that it? I'm pretty sure if your technique for calming her is to press her face into your tits I could've done that'' Tharja grumbled ''It's not specifically about pressing her face into my boobs as you so eloquently put it, it's just one method of keeping her still so she can be calmed. When she was younger she was an hyperactive ball of chaos, right now it also serves as a way to stop her smothering you with your own breasts''  
''So that's everything, are we go.. Ow FUCK!'' Aversa yelled separating from Robin, clutching her bruised nipple ''Damn I forgot you played dirty'' Aversa swore, then grinned ''And here I thought playing Ylsian princess meant you'd forgotten how to be a Plegian''. ''Robin?'' Tharja calls tentatively, unsure as to whether she wants the woman's attention or not. The slap echoes throughout the study ''You shrunk my son, tried to make him a toy for your daughter and you can't even fix it! You didn't even think to come to me, to ask if you could even bring this up with Morgan'' Robin voice was surprisingly calm, though Tharja's red cheek showed quite clearly that she wasn't  
''And Morgan, damn it kid all you had to do was say 'That sounds nice Tharja, but I need to check with Mom first. Let's go ask her now' and all this could've been avoided' Robin sighs pinching the bridge of her nose as Morgan cowers between Aversa's breasts and Tharja tries to hide behind the taller Plegian. She begins pacing muttering incoherently ''Mom STOP!'' Robin turns to see Morgan pull himself onto Aversa's breast and stand on the uneven surface ''I wanted to do this, I wanted to be with Noire, she makes me feel as though I can be as good as you say I am. I think I'm in love with her, I'm sorry that I'm now stuck this size but I think I'm okay with that if Noire has me and you guys are around'' Robin frowned before slowly approaching them, then running her finger over Morgan's head ''Oh Morgan, is this really what you want?'' ''Yes mom'' Morgan answers leaning into Robin's finger  
The Grandmaster sighs ''Well it looks like I can't do anything about this, but Morgan is staying with ME tonight'' Robin says before turning her gaze back to Tharja ''In the morning I will bring him to you and examine what you're using to present him to Noire. If it will keep him safe then you can go ahead with this plan of yours'' Tharja nods slowly, her eyes not meeting the woman's own. ''Aversa, I'll be taking my son back now'' ''Really?'' Aversa smirked, Robin not really in the mood for her snark, nimbly picks up Morgan and pushes him down between her own breasts. See you tomorrow Tharja, Aversa'' Robin nods before moving her hands in a shooing gesture, telling them as politely as she could to 'get the fuck out'. Tharja not wanting to annoy Robin any more than she already has today gets out the door as fast as she could, Aversa more slowly pouting the entire time. Now they were alone Robin flopped into her chair and stares down at Morgan who was now peaking out of her shirt ''Don't think I've forgotten about what you've done kiddo''

Aversa and Tharja (If this was anywhere else this would be considered an omake)

''Well here we are again in your room'' Aversa says sitting on the witch's bed ''Now about my payment?'' Tharja rolls her eyes before pulling a trunk from under her bed and running her hands over the lock smiling despite herself when the lock clicks open. ''An expansion trunk, didn't peg you as the type to use those kinds of artefacts'' Aversa comments as Tharja opens the trunk, though it's contents manages to momentarily silence the Dark Flier ''Holy crap how do you have so many of these? This is more than myself and Validar had at least 5 times over!'' she exclaimed before turning to the unusually quiet woman expecting an answer ''I come from a very old family of mages, there used to be a lot of us but now I am the last, so it all returns to the heir'' ''The last, besides Noire you mean?'' Tharja laughs ''Yes besides Noire, but she's not yet old enough for most of these books, it is custom in my family to teach our magic after their 20th birthday. You may take the books you desire, she will not miss what she doesn't know existed'' Aversa nods and now understand why Tharja was initially so angry when she'd asked/demanded half her collection, it also showed her how desperate the woman was to keep Robin as her friend.

 

Robin's woozy night 

Robin decided it was a long day and went down stairs to grab some wine. "Hey mom where you going?" Her son asked popping out of her cleavage. "It's been a long day sweetie so I'm going to go grab a drink." Robin said, when she got to the kitchen she pulled out a small bottle and held it in her hand and went back to her room. Robin sat back down in her chair and started chugging down the wine and finished in a surprising amount of time. Robin placed the bottle on her night stand and looked down at her son with a bit of blush on her face. Oh no!. Morgan thought to himself. If the rumours about mother being not really good about holding her alcohol was true then I'm going to have a bad time. "Aww your so *hic* cute at this size. "Robin said pulling out her son and toying with him. "Mhm has mommy ever *hic* told you that sometimes she has *hic* dreams about you being tiny? Well they have now *hic* come true and now I have my itty bitty little baby boy all to myself." Robin said woozy and clearly drunk. Okay the rumours are true it's official as long as mother doesn't get angry I should be fine. Robin all of a sudden started crying. "Mother! What's wrong?" Morgan asked concerned. "It's just that *hic* my baby's growing up and is going to have women and I won't be able to see you anymore." Robin cried still hiccupping. "That's silly mother of course I'll still visit you besides Noire's family already lives in the castle." Morgan said trying to comfort his mother. "Well I won't be able to have you sleep in my *hic* massive cleavage." Morgan blushed at this. "Speaking of which mommy needs to put on her *hic* pyjamas." Robin then started to undress right there, Morgan decided to turn around and face the other direction wanting to be polite and he was blushing like mad. Robin then picked up her son and turned him around Morgan trying desperately to cover his face and he realized his mother was in her white fluffy pyjamas that showed her curves off more than any pyjama actually should. "Aw my little baby has manners well *hic* you don't need to worry I don't care if you look because no man can resist my sexy boobies." Robin said grinning still very drunk. Robin then picked up her son and placed him between her massive breasts she then preceded to squeeze them together really hard. "Mom your crushing me!" Morgan cried. "Oh *hic mommas sorry should I be more gentle?" Robin said then squishing her breasts together again but a lot more softly. "Well it's *hic* bedtime sweetie since your such a good little cutie you get to sleep with your sexy momma!" Robin said laying down in the bed stopping her squishing. "Good night sweetie see you in the *hic* morning." Robin said kissing her sons head. Well at least she's asleep now. Morgan thought to himself. Note to self if Lucina is anything like mother don't let her have any alcohol also I should probably never touch a anything alcoholic in eleven years. Honestly I don't think anybody else has to deal with something like this. Morgan thought.

In fire emblem fates

"Hey mom can I go hunting tomorrow morning?" Kiragi asked Camilla his mother. "Of course not *hic* sweetie besides what would you even *hic* hunt?" "Bugs?" Kiragi suggested. "Well while daddy's away for the week I need to keep you safe in my *hic* my cleavage." Camilla said while gently squeezing her breasts together which contained her son. Kiragi sighed to himself and thought 'well this is going to be a really long week.'

The next morning

 

My baby! 

Morgan woke up ready to be gifted to Noire and he saw his mother with a pained expression on her face. "What's wrong mom?" Morgan asked worried. "I was doing a lot of thinking before you woke up and I realized I'm not allowing you to be gifted to Noire." Robin said. "What? Why?" Morgan asked. "You see your my baby boy and I care about your safety and Tharja tried to make you a plaything for her daughter and I'm worried that if I left you alone with her at your current size she might horrible things to you and idea plus I'm not ready to give up my son so I decided that your time will be split between me, your sister, and Aversa. When I'm not watching you I will try to find a reversal for a seemingly irreversible spell and if Tharja tries to kidnap you again, well let's just say she'll have a bad time." Robin said looking down at her adorable son. "But mo-" "No buts, well except for mine, Aversa's and Lucina's butt which will make a good place to put you." Robin said she then got off her bed and changed into her regular clothes. "Oh mom just so you know when you are watching me I don't think you should have any alcohol." Morgan said and Robin blushed before asking "whys that?" "Well you drank a wine bottle and you said some rather interesting things such as claiming you've had dreams about me being tiny and you claimed that you and your breasts were really attractive, which I won't deny, and also you crushed me between your breasts." Morgan said blushing and Robin blushed harder. "Well I'm sorry for any inappropriate things I have done and yes I'll make sure not to consume all no around you okay?" Robin asked. "Okay mom, also I took massaging classes earlier in the week and I want to test if I'm any good is that okay?" Morgan asked and Robin remembered that her son took massaging classes as the gift he had planned to her was a massage but that was before he had shrunk and now he planned on using himself as a present (which Robin won't allow her son to be a toy for the white haired archer). "Sure kiddo show me what ya got." Robin said smiling and Morgan grinned cutely before going down Robin's cleavage starting to rub and wriggle. "Ohh Grima yes! This is amazing you are definitely doing this for my birthday and Mother's Day." Robin said moaning in Ecstasy from Morgan getting all of her pleasure points. "Yay! I'm glad that I did a good job, but since you won't allow me to be gifted to noire what am I supposed to do?" Morgan asked "oh that's simple, your going to.."

 

Morgan's the junk in Tharja's trunk (Continues from 'Things are never easy are they?')

Tharja looked at the super cute almost present ruiner, before picking him up and sliding him between her large butt cheeks and walking out, putting a little extra sway in her hips as she went, she had a week why not enjoy herself? As she headed back to her own room she went though in her head what she needed the brat to have learnt before he was truly the perfect gift for Noire, he needed to be able to: massage her feet, worship her breasts, given Noire's age Tharja would make sure Morgan knew how to please a woman, also Noire may not have an ass like hers but she would definitely make sure Morgan knew what to do with one, partly as her own little reward for being the best mom ever with the best present ever.  
Morgan awoke to find himself engulfed in soft flesh and near stifling heat, the lack of light telling him where he was as his blush nearly lit up his darkness (while his hormones also made him slightly aroused), Tharja had shrunk him anyway and now he was stuck between the woman's butt cheeks. Morgan began to cry, feeling bad for hurting Tharja's feelings for rejecting her offer and now she was punishing him, which made him cry more as he worried about what Tharja had in store for him as Noire's birthday was a week away. Unfortunately for Morgan due to his current size and the distance between him and her ears Tharja didn't hear him, so his sobbing went unnoticed as Tharja's ass continued to 'chew' on him as she walked  
Tharja sighed in contentment as she reached her room, Morgan felt absolutely divine in her ass, if Noire ever decided she didn't want him she'd gladly take him just so she could walk around with him back there, plus if he felt this good just being there imagine how good he'd feel on her body after he'd been taught what to do, her nipples hardened at the mere thought.


	3. DLC

The Adventures of Mini Morgan - DLC

You wish this is DLC

Robin saw the mark of the exalt in Lucina's eye and knew for sure this was her daughter but then was worried because she thought Lucina didn't inherit her assets. Lucina saw the word in her mothers eyes and so she said. "Oh I get it mother don't worry I'll show I truly am your daughter". Lucina then began to take her top and Chrom decided at this moment to turn around and face the other direction. Lucina had taken off her top and was now only wearing her bra which revealed her surprisingly massive breasts. "I'm so glad you inherited this sweetie, I was worried people would compare you too me for you having small breasts compared to me." Robin said then pulling Lucina into hug and Robin then heard a adorable "meep". "What was that?" Robin asked. "Mom! Your alive!" Robin saw a small blue haired boy wearing a similar yet smaller version of her tacticians coat pop out of Lucina's cleavage. "Chrom you have to turn around now!" Robin said to her husband who with sigh turned around and became wide-eyed has he saw Lucina with surprisingly massive breasts which she inherited from her mother and small boy about an inch tall between them. "What is that!?" Chrom asked pointing at the boy. "I forgot to introduce you to some one important. This little cutie here is my brother Morgan." Lucina said with cheer. "Lucina who's the guy standing next to mom?" Morgan asked trying to whisper. "Morgan this is our father". Lucina responded. "Oh it's nice to officially meet you father". Morgan said. "Wait how does he know who Robin is but not me and also why is he so tiny? Chrom asked. "Well you see father in the future a couple of years before Morgan was born you were killed and your only regret was that you never were going to meet him. Also the reason why Morgan is so tiny is he was just born this way which everyone doesn't mind because it makes him more lovable but Morgan was still concerned about being useless so he learned to use tiny custom made staff." Lucina said. "So your a priest?" Chrom asked awkwardly to the boy. "No I'm a tactician like mother but I expanded to using staffs so I'm like Lucinas adorable, personal, portable healer." Morgan said cheerfully. "Okay then, but where is your mark of the exalt and why are carried like that?" Chrom asked. "Well you see, I don't have one believe me Lucina checked, multiple times." Morgan said sheepishly. "As for Morgan carried like this, I needs to use bindings to pretend to be a boy and I placed Morgan in here because someone would be suspicious if I always had my hands clenched for no reason." Lucina said. "Well in the future I guessed you carried him in your hands right? Also how old are you two right now?" Chrom asked. "Why would I carry Morgan in my hand? It would just get sweaty and I would drop him and he'd get killed by some risen, also Morgan just looked so adorable when I placed him there for the first time so I carried him in my cleavage ever since. Also father I am 21 and Morgan here is the youngest out of the all the other time travelers and is only 10" Lucina said. "Wait there's more of you please tell me that other ones are not tiny as well?" Chrom had asked. "Nope just Morgan here all the rest are normal sized." Lucina said "now it's getting rather late Morgan and I need to get to bed". Lucina said with a yawn. "Okay I guess we'll get a tent set up for you two and some more clothes because I imagine that these are the only pairs of clothes on you right now."

In Robin and Chrom's tent the two were in bed. "What's wrong sweetie? We just discovered we have another kid and we were able to see how they turned out. "Robin said "well I was happy to see Lucina but I was disappointed with Morgan. He doesn't have the brand of exalt and he allows himself to be carried around like a toy and the way Lucina holds him it just doesn't show dignity." Chrom said sighing. "Well I think it cute and heartwarming how the two care for each other and of course he's our kid he has your hair and besides would Lucina carry him like that if they weren't related because i think Lucina wouldn't go and do it with a 10 year old." Robin said "if you aren't willing to accept Morgan for who he is so be it I just give him the love of two parents combined". Robin said with a huff.

 

Planning for the future (or is it the past?)

Meanwhile in the newest tent Lucina and Morgan were anything but sleeping, Lucina (in borrowed sleepwear) and Morgan (currently wrapped in his cloak) were still up and discussing their next moves

''So where do you think we'll find the others?'' Morgan asked leaning back against Lucina's firm breast ''I don't know, we should've all come out at the same place and time, luckily you were already 'wrapped up' or else we'd never find you'' Lucina and Morgan laughed before they were once again thinking about their friends ''Well I think we'll find Yarne and Nah close by one another'' Morgan predicted ''You too? For a 10 year old you're really observant'' Lucina giggled, it seemed the tactician had noticed how the rabbit and dragon both gravitated towards one another in the future. ''Yeah, hopefully we'll run into Kjelle or Noire too, give you a chance to be alone'' Morgan joked ''Are you referring to the fact Noire is the only person with bigger breasts than me other than mother?'' Lucina asked with a smirk ''No, I meant they're the only 2 you'd trust with my safety'' Morgan defended and Lucina nodded as he was completely correct

''Well Gerome said something about the Wyvern village but neither of us know where that is so we can't find him'' ''Inigo will be easy to find, search for a pair of tits that aren't mine and he should be there'' Morgan laughed ''Both Brady and Owain will be easy to find, just look for trouble and they'll be there, for different reasons of course'' Lucina nodded as Owain would be seeking **JUSTICE!!** (Yes it needed bold, all caps and 2 exclamation points) while Brady would be there because he wanted to help people dealing with the aftermath of whatever happened. ''Cynthia will also be in the middle of danger like the idiot she is'' Morgan snorted in amusement, Lucina had problems with Cynthia, or the idiot as she was known when it was just the 2 of them, she had a habit of disregarding Lucina's orders and Morgan's carefully crafted plans and just running headlong into battle (Leroy Jenkins style). Lucina says it has something to do with her father but Morgan never really cared, also he preferred to judge people on their actions rather than their family, it's how he was able to get on so well with both his aunt's despite Lucina only getting along with Lissa.

''Well whatever order we find everyone I hope Severa is the last one'' Morgan grumbled ''Oh Mor don't be like that she's a friend and a fellow time traveller'' ''No Luci, she tried to eat me, EAT ME!'' Lucina sighed ''You know that was an accident and it was just the once'' ''It happened 3 times'' ''You've been squished in Noire's bra 7 times, should I keep her away from you too?'' Morgan blushed before firing back ''I've ended up being crushed in your boots twice since we got here, never mind the number of times before that. Should I be kept away from you?'' Lucina sighed, there were times like this she wished Morgan was normal sized then she could flick him in the forehead, unfortunately at his size she can't do that unless she wants to see him soar through the air and out of the tent so she settled for the alternative: her flat palm squishing him against her breast and twisting ''The reason that happened is because I thought you were still between my breasts and I can't hear, you when they're bound'' She sighs tiredly ''Can we just forget about it for a little while and maybe go to sleep?'' Morgan nods ''Are you going to have the nightmares again?'' Lucina shakes her head ''Not while I have my little dream protector guarding my heart'' she grins as she picks up Morgan and slides him 3/4 the length of her fingers deep into her cleavage, which was quite a bit as she'd inherited her mother's long thin fingers (Noire says they're called pianist fingers, despite the fact that despite also having similar digits, the archer could play the violin as good as fire a bow rather than the piano which she sucked at) Lucina let the random thought float away before closing her eyes, she hadn't lied to Morgan he did keep the nightmares away, but it still took nearly an hour for the princess to fall asleep.

The next morning...

 

The early bird gets the worm

"Luce." Morgan whispered trying to wake his sister. "Luci." "Lucina." Morgan tried shouting a little too wake his sister. "What is it Morgan?" Lucina asked still more than half-asleep. "It's time to get up, we have a long day ahead of us." "Five more minutes". Lucina mumbled. You'd think that with Morgan's more mellow and cuddly personality that he'd be the one who would like to sleep in, but no Lucina liked to sleep in with her little brother using him like a stuffed animal to cuddle with. Morgan also liked trying to get his sister to wake up early because she was prone to dreams whether good or bad if Lucina started having a dream it took a lot to wake her up. "Cmon Lucy we just spend the last few days trying to change the past and when we finally reunite with mother and you just want to sleep." Morgan said rather annoyed. "Mhm mom will understand." Lucina said squeezing her breasts together a bit. Morgan sighed and thought to himself, 'guess I have to bring out the big guns.' Lucina inigos trying to steal your bra again!" Morgan shouted. Lucina bolted straight up. "Inigo Im going to fu-". Lucina looked around noticing that the perverted dancer wasn't around. "You tricked me." Lucina said pushing her breasts together getting back at Morgan. "You wouldn't get up so and I didn't want to spend the whole in your cleaveage waiting for you to wake up." Morgan said laughing playfully as he was getting squished. Lucina sighed and began to get dressed. "If it makes you feel any better I'll make it up to you and be extra cuddly tonight." Morgan said with a cute grin rubbing his face against his sisters breasts.

After Lucina had got out of the tent and ran over to her mother. "How's my busty princess and tiny prince?" Robin asked giving the two a hug. "Well Luci was sleeping like a bear and I had to wake her up." Morgan said. Robin laughed. "Sounds just like Chrom he never wants to leave the bed. Well let's go get breakfast it's bacon and eggs." The three went to the mess tent and got themselves a plate while Morgan shared food with Lucina and had body wrapped around a slice of bacon nibbling the top. "Lucina you have to try this it tastes amazing." Morgan said. Lucina nodded absently while staring into space and grabbed a random piece bacon and placed it in her mouth. Unaware to her this piece of bacon had Morgan on it. "Mm Morgan your right this is the best bacon I've had yet. Wait where's Morgan?" Lucina asked she then noticed that there was a wriggling mass in her mouth she blushed and spat out Morgan into her hand and started wiping him off. "Sorry mor about that guess I wasn't paying attention, but in my defense Morgan you taste delicious." Lucina apologized. Robin was giggling to herself while Morgan was grumbling. "I guess I'm only just a stuffed toy and snack too you now." "Aww don't be like that Morgy, your my little brother and my tiny little sidekick, I wouldn't ask for anyone else to still be with me after being separated with everyone else after time traveling." Lucina playfully stated. "Thanks Luci for thinking I'm actually useful." Morgan said nuzzling his elder sister. Robin spoke up and said. "Well you two how about.."

 

Meeting the gen oners (Continues from 'Planning for the future, or is it the past?')

Lucina wakes from a peaceful sleep, once more glad Morgan was always with her. Gently Lucina squeezes her breasts together till she feels a squirm, then releasing so that Morgan can get to the top of her breasts ''Morning Mor'' Lucina greets to which Morgan sighs ''Did you really have to do that Luci?'' ''Nope but it was fun'' she grinned ''So let's go find mom'' Lucina gets up and puts back on her armor, Morgan content to stay silently in her cleavage.  
A few minutes later the siblings stepped into camp where they found Robin rather easily ''Hey kids'' Robin grins and hugs them ''Seeing as you guys are joining the team, Chrom wants you guys to be properly introduced to the rest of our guys'' Lucina nods seeing it as a good idea

Chrom had already called all the important people in their group together, so Lucina simply followed Robin into the area ''Hey, looks like we've got another Robin, or at least her sexy sister'' Robin rolled her eyes at Gaius, though she also smirked when he was head slapped by his wife. ''We're here to properly introduce you all to one of our newest members'' ''Wish you did that from the start, I spent a week wondering who that blond chick staring at me was, up until I realised it was a guy'' Libra sighed while Lissa and Virion sniggered at Gregor's comment. ''Honey, would you like to do the introductions?'' Chrom asked stepping out of the way ''Of course dear''

''Now I'm sure you remember when we found out the swordsman known as Marth was actually a girl during the attempted assassination of Emmeryn, where Panne and Gaius joined our little team'' the 2 mentioned nod ''Well when she appeared last night to save Chrom from a Risen we didn't know was there...'' ''I did'' Henry piped in ''I was just out of range and thought Chrom had also noticed'' Robin sighed ''Anyway... she saved us and we discovered something very important, she's my daughter Lucina from the future'' that went over about as well as expected, stunned silence and disbelief ''Before anyone tries to deny it, she has the Exalt brand in her left eye just like our daughter, and she rather obviously .. eh hem, inherited my wife's assets'' Chrom added, partly embarrassed. Lissa stands and walks around her, silently judging ''So you're my niece?'' she asks when she gets back to the front of the woman ''Yes Aunt Lissa, I am'' ''Okay. Do I ever get an exalt Brand?'' Robin and Chrom sweat drop, while Lucina laughs ''I think that's a better question for Owain to answer'' Lissa pouts before her eyes widen in shock ''Owian? You mean...'' ''Yes, you have a son, or at least you will. He came through with me and the others to fix things'' Lissa smiles and then her knees give out, luckily being caught by Lon'Qu before hitting the ground

''And everyone, there is one more thing you need to know'' '' Is it time yet Luci?'' those closest to her heard ''Okay everyone, time to meet...'' Lucina starts, pressing her breasts up and together so Morgan 'pops' up out of her cleavage ''... my little brother Morgan'' ''Hi'' Morgan waves, then is picked up in a blur of motion and a squeal of joy ''Oh Naga he's so cute, I just want to eat you up'' Sumia gushed as she fawns over the tactician in her hand. Morgan blushes before he is snatched by a much more familiar person, the talon like nails gripping his cloak as he finds himself face to face with Tharja ''With your balance the next step you take could make you trip and indeed gobble him up. Hello little bud'' Tharja grins, her eyes shining when Morgan grins back cutely. ''Hi Tharja, my aunt calls me little bud in the future too'' Morgan says after Tharja levels out her palm for him to sit on. ''Oh I'd love a little cutie like him for myself'' Cordelia sighs as she appears right in front of Tharja, scaring Morgan and making him consider hiding between Tharja's breasts... which he actually does. ''Morgan!'' Both Robin and Lucina yell but Tharja waves them off with a laugh ''It's fine darlings, Morgan obviously got on very well with my future self, and I have no reason not to let him stay, he does feel very nice down there anyway'' ''Yeah you and Noire'' ''Who's that dearie?'' at this point Morgan pops back up ''Oh she's your daughter and super awesome, she came with us too, everyone's kids did, we just all got separated when we entered the Naga damned portal, but what do you expect when you let the aforementioned dragon play with time magic'' Lucina pinches the bridge of her nose ''And further proof he spent way too much time with Tharja and Aunt V'' she mutters, though only Robin hears her. Eventually Robin managed to convince Tharja and Morgan (though both are pouting because of it) that the tactician should get out of her cleavage and back with Lucina

So what happens for Lucina, Morgan and the Shepherds now?

 

Dragonbunnies

(This is set in Nah's recruitment mission location)

''Okay everyone we should be nearly on their tails, the village just back their saw a girl matching...'' Chrom turns to Lucina ''Nah'' ''... Nah's description so that's at least one of the time travellers that'll soon be added to our group'' ''Luci and I have a pretty good idea who the other person is'' Morgan said as he made himself known from Lucina's shirt ''He's right, they may not have a good description of him because of the cloak but being a preteen with pointy ears is a lot easier to hide than long bunny ears and thick fur'' ''So this is my son?'' Panne asked acting surprisingly giddy ''Yeah it's probably Yarne'' Morgan answered smiling as they entered the Manor.

''This place looks like it's falling apart, just one wrong step an.. whoa'' Lucina yelped as she tripped over some broken tiles, Chrom grabbing her to keep her up... unfortunately he's usually catching Sumia when she trips, and the Pegasus knight is less well endowed than Lucina and is dressed in while not stronger, just more rigid armour, meaning Lucina's breasts squeezed tightly together in a wave motion, causing Morgan to shoot out of her cleavage like a cork from a champagne bottle. ''Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck'' Morgan swore internally, knowing Lucina and Robin would be mad if he swore (but Tharja and Aunt V would be laughing their sexy asses off, so it balances out) as he flew through the air, praying he survived the high speed collision with the stone. For once luck was on his side as a furry blur entered his flight plan, causing the tiny healer to bounce off the softer surface and grasp the nearest semisolid object like a nit. Now he was mostly motionless he was able to check his surroundings such as the large animal eyes staring at him as he hung from (he looked up) the creature's ear. ''Wow, Morgan is that you?'' the altered voice of Yarne asked as it blinked at him ''Hi Yarne'' Morgan greeted as he swayed with the taguel's ear, though nearly panicked when a Risen ran towards them... until it burst into flames and fell to ash, a pink dragon flying through the dust, landing just in front of the boys '' Yarne, that Risen could've hurt you, what were you thinking?'' Nah's dragon voice scolded ''Nah look, it's Morgan'' Yarne defended, wiggling his ears to draw Nah's attention to him ''Morgan, but that means... Lucina's here. Oh Yarne we've been found'' Magic enclosed the dragon in a flowerlike structure, which exploded to reveal the red headed manakete, who held her hand under Morgan ''It's okay Mor, I'll catch you when you let go'' she smiled and Morgan did as she asked, letting go of the taguel's ear and dropping into her palm.''Now you just wait up here Morgan till we find your sister'' Nah said as she placed Morgan on her head, the manakete not having a large enough chest to protect the tiny healer. She did though have a collapsible lance which she unfolded ''You know I'd love a day where we didn't need to use these'' Yarne complained as he transformed back, then pulled a throwing axe from his armour.

Watching the 2 fight from the (relative) safety of Nah's hair Morgan was reminded of why these 2 were chosen by Lucina to do this: Nah even when human was deadly accurate, her lance piercing Risen in the face, the undead disintegrating as she pulled back to strike her next target. Despite being a throwing axe Yarne rarely let the weapon leave his hand, preferring to jump into the enemy's unprotected zone and tear open their throat with a spin. He was about to smash his axe into a Risen's skull when it just wasn't there anymore, having been flung across the room and the duo were faced with something they're never seen before: another Taguel which was bigger, angry, and female. The 'wererabbit' stood there for a moment before tackling Yarne to the ground, licking his face as the 15 year old taguel wept with his arms wrapped around her neck. ''Taguel saliva natural irritant is it not? No other reason boy should be crying'' ''Oh momma'' Yarne muttered rubbing his face against hers ''It seems Gregor goofed, Lucina what is mine and Panne's status where you come from'' Gregor asked the bluenette who had just finished checking Morgan and Nah were alright ''Deceased'' she answered flatly ''Ah, then good reason to cry, seeing mother back from dead would make even Gregor cry. Seeing back from dead Panne would do so too'' the mercenary smiled softly before approaching the hug fest, running his hand along her sensitive spine ''You stop hogging boy, let Gregor meet his son'' Panne transformed and then helped Yarne up, giving him another hug along the way ''My boy'' she whispered into his neck before letting go and letting Gregor see him ''You grow big, Gregor pass on good genes then'' Yarne smiled ''It is good to see you again father'' he said meekly, before bing pulled towards him ''After display a moment ago this is all Gregor gets? No! You give manly hug to Father Gregor'' Yarne started tearing up ''It's great to have you back papa'' he choked, the old man's eyes sparkling just the same.

''So, you're my daughter?'' Nowi asked as she stared into Nah's eyes ''Yes mother'' she answered flatly ''You have the patience of a saint to put up with her, I hope it was worth it'' she said to Ricken, who pulled his hat down in the hope of hiding his blush ''So Nah, how old are you, it's just it's hard to tell with Manakete'' Ricken asked ''I recently turned 15, making me 3 months younger than my mate, though Taguel pregnancies last an entire year while manakete's are closer to humans at 8'' ''Nowi are you pregnant?'' ''No'' ''Oh thank Naga, I wanted us to at least talk about kids before actually having one'' Ricken sighed in relief ''But we just got one'' Nowi said pointing to Nah who raised an eyebrow questioningly ''I mean a baby, Nah's practically all grown up and fighting a war, this is a whole other level of 'I have no idea how to help here' than a baby'' ''Oh. Okay''

''No breaks?'' ''No Luci'' ''Nothing damaged?'' ''No mother, taguel fur is soft and a good landing spot'' ''Better than boobs?'' ''THARJA!'' Morgan laughed at the dark mage's interruption ''No Tharja, boobs are still better landing sights'' ''Are you sure you don't need to see a healer?'' ''No Luci I'm fine, besides I am a healer in my own right and Brady isn't here so I'd have to heal myself anyway'' ''Sorry Mor, I'm just worried about my little brother'' ''Well back off a little it's suffocating'' ''I bet you'd like to be suffocated by...'' ''Finish that sentence witch and Falchion tastes your blood'' ''okay Lucina maybe it's best you take a breather, maybe check on your friends, make sure they're alright'' Robin put forward, watching her daughter sigh before she headed over to the cute couple of rabbit and dragon

''Gregor there's something we need to discuss'' Panne said as she watched their son and future daughter in law leave with Lucina (Morgan staying with Robin for a while) ''Did Gregor do something wrong, because I'm sorry'' Gregor said worried he'd messed something up ''No Gregor it's not something bad, it's something wonderful'' Panne said grabbing his hands and placing them on her stomach ''I'm pregnant Greg, and we've just seen he'll grow up to be a wonderful man and taguel, just like us'' Panne found herself pulled into a spinning hug from her husband ''This is greatest of news, Gregor will be happy to watch you get more beautiful as we go on, and help however you need'' Panne blushed and kissed him ''For now I need your love and some help with our all grown up son'' they both smiled as Gregor put her down.

So who's next?

 

Noire

The ivory haired girl sat in a dark corner and curled up in a ball muttering ''They're going to kill us, they're going to kill us'' until she noticed a bow beside her ''Hey look, it's not great but it's useable'' she tested the bow as her eyes turned black **''You can't lock up the darkness''** she nocked an arrow and fired, piercing a Pegasus knight through the skull, both rider and mount falling as ash by the time she'd readied another arrow, getting a second bull's-eye and not noticing the blacked veins along her arms.

''Do you feel that?'' Morgan asked from his new position of the day: Robin's cleavage (Lucina was with Chrom at the forefront of the battle today) ''What are you talking about Morgan?'' Robin asked in reply ''the darkness in the air'' Tharja answered to which Morgan nodded ''How did you feel it?'' ''I'm used to that feeling of magic'' ''My daughter'' It wasn't a question but Morgan still answered with a yes ''Well guess I know where we're going'' Tharja announces pulling Robin along in the direction of the dark aura.

Their end destination looked like someone had taken a Bolganone to the area, they discovered the reason when an enemy practically disintegrated just before Robin's sword could hit her. The victor was an almost elven girl with large breasts and ivory white hair, her eyes pitch black and a slasher smile on her face. ''I think we found my daughter'' Tharja said with a much smaller smile ''Oh Noire, here we go again'' Morgan mumbled as he wriggled his way from Robin's breasts and stood on her shoulder ''Hey Lil, over here'' the archer's gaze found him and she approached, plucking him from the grandmaster with little regard **''Hello Morgan''** she hissed ''Hi Lil, can Noire come out and play again?'' **''Of course''** she smiled and Morgan watched her eyes return to their crystal blue, which blinked repeatedly before she noticed him ''MORGAN! You guys found me'' Noire yelled and hugged the little tactician ''How did... ops'' she tries to ask before she sees he wasn't in her hand anymore, he was crushed between her breasts. Morgan didn't mind too much he actually liked being this close to Noire, the 17 year old was Lucina's best friend along with 18yr old Kjelle, the girls being the eldest of all the 2nd gen and so had the most time together, Lucina had even (jokingly) gifted Morgan to Noire as her 16th birthday present and the girl spent the day with him nestled in her bosom. ''So you're my daughter Noire?'' Tharja asked looking the now very nervous girl up and down ''Y-yes mother'' Noire answered with a stutter causing Tharja to frown ''Did you lose your backbone with those eight balls?'' she asked slightly annoyed ''Yes actually, the other one she's much more assertive and kickass, but I'm a much better person'' Noire answered and Tharja surprisingly laughed ''Guess it's 2 daughters for the price of one'' Noire awkwardly laughed as well

''You okay down there Morgan?'' Noire asks as she see's he's managed to pop his head out from her cleavage like a diglett ''Yeah I'm good, it's nice and warm down here'' Noire blushes while Robin and Tharja laugh. ''So did you find anyone else yet?'' ''Yeah, so far it's just been the lovebirds'' Morgan answered, Noire sidestepping a flying body. it's head snapped 180 degrees ''Well Yarne has gotten a lot better than he used to'' ''Actually that was Panne'' Robin corrected. Noire assisted Tharja and Robin picking off stragglers as they headed closer to the front, where Lucina noticed Noire the moment she came into view ''Noire!'' she yelled pulling her friend into a hug, squeezing Morgan between 2 sets of huge breasts.

After the battle (and Morgan was moved back to Lucina's cleavage) Noire had spoken with Tharja and Henry and was now looking for her friends ''Hey guys, how've you been?'' ''I've not seen much other than Luci's cleavage up till about a couple of weeks ago'' Morgan complained, which Lucina responded by pushing his head back into said cleavage ''It's been okay, we're just looking for the others at the moment'' ''Know where Kjelle is?'' ''No, if I knew that we'd already be on the way there'' ''Don't worry, we'll find everyone eventually''

So who do they find next?

 

Morgan's bad time

''Okay everyone, we enter the fortress take down the enemy and find our ally'' Chrom orders as everyone prepares to fight .  
Morgan planned to stay put in Lucina's cleavage this time as they'd managed to find the location of Severa, someone her really didn't want to see anytime soon. Things were going well, all he felt was the gentle bounce of his quarters as Lucina moved and tore down enemies with little issue. The only problem was from something he didn't see, all he knew was one minute he was fine and the next he was being flung out of Lucina's shirt like she was a trebuchet, flying through the air with no destination in mind.

Lucina yelps as the assassin managed to kick her legs out from under her, causing her to flop to the ground, the width of her sword the only thing preventing her from getting stabbed from the enemy now leaning over her. Thinking quickly (and vowing to never mention or thank her aunt Aversa) she swung her foot up, colliding with her opponent's balls, managing to get up as he rolled on the floor in pain ''Now let's try this again'' she says evenly before running at the man who pulls out his own sword, unfortunately for him her blade slices right through his, as well as between him ribs piercing his heart. The assassin collapses, and Lucina gives him a kick in the side to ensure he wasn't getting back up ''And stay down!'' Lucina yells as she pulls Falchion from the corpse ''Now lets keep searching Mor.. Morgan?'' she looks in her shirt and around the area but the little guy isn't there ''Ah crap not again''

''Here we go again: ow, ow, ow, ow'' Morgan thought, as he bounced along the floor of this building he wondered if he should ask Luci to put like a harness in her bra, or just beg to be given to Noire before every battle, after all as an archer she didn't get into skirmishes like Luci, Robin or even Tharja did on ocassion. The only thing stopping him was his pride, taking himself out of the fight like that would relegate him to their groups pet/mascot, which considering how he spent every day until they officially met with their parents in Lucina's cleavage he wondered if he wasn't already. He finally stopped and after the quick application of his heal staff just to be safe he tried to figure out which way he should go to find someone who could help him.

''Well, well what do we have here?'' Morgan's heart dropped and he cursed Naga for being a bitch for letting this happen, then mentally cursed out his 3 favourite people for converting him to Grimleal (For the record it took 2 months). Standing right behind/above him was Morgan's worst nightmare, the brown haired bitch herself, Severa smirking up a storm. Morgan tried to make a break for it but predictably Severa was able to just reach down and pick him up rather easily ''Oh no you don't little bug boy. You being here means Lucina's here, but the fact you're actually out here on your own means you got separated from the others, so no one will be able to protect you'' she licks her lips ''I'll be sure to tell Lucina exactly what she needs to hear when I meet up with her 'Oh, no Luci I haven't seen Morgan anywhere, maybe he was stepped on by one of the soldiers there have been so many marching around here' and I'll hold her close and console her, all the while she's unaware that you're squirming around in my stomach'' her grin widens at Morgan's horrified face before she flings him into her open mouth. Morgan flails around as Severa swirls him on her tongue, the occasional moans escape her before she spat him into her palm which was common for event like this ''oh Morgan you taste so good, I can't eat you just once. In a few hours I'm going to cough you up and eat you again, and again, and again and again'' Morgan prayed to whatever entity was out there for help (Unfortunately Sans, Bill and Grima were having poker night at Snaky's this month so didn't hear him, which means he's on his own) [If anyone cares Sans is winning and Bill still sucks at poker]  
Pinching him between finger and thumb Severa raised him above her head and opened her mouth wide...

 

A princes lullaby and a sky knights freedom

Severa just went straight to business and just swallowed Morgan not even bothering to savor his amazing taste. When she felt Morgan land in her stomach she made a sigh of relief. "Finally, now I can drop the whole 'I'm an evil b*tch act'. I hope Morgan didn't land on my 'package'. Severa walked off slowly as to not harm Morgan and her 'package'. (Severa did research and new Morgan and the 'package' were immune to digestion).

Morgan was suprised with how fast Severa swallowed him and luckily he wasn't hurt when he landed as the stomach walls were soft and squishy. Morgan heard something suprising, a baby crying. Curious he pulled out his staff and walked over to the noise and focused his energy so the staff glowed (fun fact staves make excellent flashlights and it's possible to have them glow without actually healing someone) and saw a baby boy with fluffy Cordelia red hair and sky blue eyes. Morgan quickly put two and two together and realized the actual reason why Severa ate him. Morgan scooped up the baby and started cradling him.

Luckily Severa was able to find Lucina soon and saw her up against the wall crying. "I'm a horrible sister, I lost my baby brother and he's Probaly dead now." Severa sat down besides her and said. "I actually have Morgan with me right now." Lucina looked at her and Severa gagged and coughed up Morgan holding a baby singing to him. Hush now little child, we'll rest under the trees, we will sleep together and wait toghether, for mommy, to come home." Morgan sang putting the child to sleep.

Lucina recognized that lullaby as the one she sang to Morgan when he was little. Morgan turned to her and whispered. "Quiet the baby's sleeping". Morgan turned to Severa who kissed him on the head and said. "Thank you." Severa gently grabbed the child and placed him between her breasts. "They may not be the biggest but they will do." She whispered to the sleeping red head. "Can somebody explain what's going on?" Lucina asked whispering and Severa sighed before she answered. "While I was forced to work here I got raped by a dark Mage and I guess the magic caused for my son to be born tiny like Morgan. Now I knew I couldn't just go on maternity leave, which by the way they didn't have at this crappy place, so I had to hide him in my stomach since he was immune to digestion and I could only take him out if I was on break or if I had to feed him and no one was around." Severa explained. "So you ate my brother so he could comfort your rape baby?" Lucina asked and Severa scowled before responding. "Don't call him that, his name is Sora, my little sky knight." Severa said the last part while looking into her cleavage with a gentle smile on her face.

 

karmic retribution (Continues from 'Morgan's bad time')

As Morgan was dropped into severa's mouth something quite unexpected happened a bone flew out of know where and caught Morgan and flew back to the person who shot it. "Hey what the." Severa said as her snack was snatched away from her and she turned and became wide eyed at who she saw. "Morgan how is this even possible?" Severa asked as the person who she was facing looked exactly like Morgan but wherein get a coat with different colored hearts on it instead of eyes. "Hello Severa, surprised?" The Morgan look alike said as the bone carrying Morgan disappeared and Morgan was placed on the ground into a bone cage preventing him from escaping. "Who the heck are you and why did you take away my snack err I mean friend?" Severa asked failing to lie. The Morgan look alike just laughed before becoming dead serious "I'm Morgan from a different time line." "One where your born tall?" "No one where I have been able to fight and minuscule size and have been granted powers beyond belief and because of your many, many sins I am only for this normal sized and even when facing off against mother freaking whalhart I was still small and with Lucina. So you must be a really bad girl." Morgan said. "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...on days like these. Kids like you...Should be burning in HELL.." Morgan said and his eyes darkened on the last words and that's when chaos began. Morgan spawned dragon skull like creatures and fired lasors at Severa which she barely dodged and she ran up to Morgan attempting to slash him with her sword which he easily parried with his own bone white sword and he nearly yawned before jumping back and launching bones at Severa which hit her and Morgan raised his hand in the air causing Severa to turn blue and Morgan rapidly waved his arm upward causing Severa to be slammed against the ceiling multiple times until she became unconscious. Small Morgan while still in his little cage gasped at how powerful his other self had become until the other Morgan fell on the ground became the same size as the Morgan in the cage. The more powerful Morgan weakly walked up to the cage and said "well it was nice meeting you sadly I have to erase your memory of me and for her." Morgan said pointing to Severa "well she Probably has a concussion and I will leave something to show what Severa attempted and she will be promptly executed for what she tried to pull so have a nice day." Morgan said and he snapped his fingers causing the Morgan in the bone cage to faint and the bone Morgan left a note saying he saved Morgan and had left a magic tome that when opened will show the recording of Severa attempting to eat Morgan on purpose

Now who discovers the note left by the other Morgan and discovers Severa's sins

 

Cordelia

Cordelia was assisting with the final sweep of the building, hoping to find her daughter now they didn't enemies to distract them. Turning a corner she found a sleeping Morgan on an iridescent tome, a small roll of parchment beside him and an unconscious brown haired girl bleeding from her nose and mouth. she gasped when she realised the girl matched Lucina's descriptions of Severa, her daughter. Ignoring Morgan for the moment (he seemed to be quite peacefully sleeping) she rushed over to the girl, glad she could find a pulse and gently laying her head on her lap, fingers toying with her ponytails. ''You might not want to do that when you know why this happened'' a weak voice spoke to her and Cordelia was surprised to be able to tell the child's father simply by her voice, but somehow the kid had a noticeable touch of her husbands gravelly tones ''What are you talking about?'' Cordelia asked confused, then Severa raised a hand to point to the tome Morgan was asleep on ''The bone blade bastard didn't know I was still conscious when he left, but I did hear him say it would show whoever opened it what happened'' Cordelia nodded and gently lay Severa's head on the floor before going over to the tome, just as gently moving Morgan onto the ground and reading the scroll (it basically said what Severa told her, plus that ''other Morgan'' saved Morgan) before opening the tome.

A ball of light shot out of it, and began to show a 3rd person view of the area  
_''Well, well what do we have here?'' Morgan's heart dropped and he cursed Naga for being a bitch for letting this happen, then mentally cursed out his 3 favourite people for converting him to Grimleal (For the record it took 2 months). Standing right behind/above him was Morgan's worst nightmare, the brown haired bitch herself, Severa smirking up a storm. Morgan tried to make a break for it but predictably Severa was able to just reach down and pick him up rather easily ''Oh no you don't little bug boy. You being here means Lucina's here, but the fact you're actually out here on your own means you got separated from the others, so no one will be able to protect you'' she licks her lips ''I'll be sure to tell Lucina exactly what she needs to hear when I meet up with her 'Oh, no Luci I haven't seen Morgan anywhere, maybe he was stepped on by one of the soldiers there have been so many marching around here' and I'll hold her close and console her, all the while she's unaware that you're squirming around in my stomach'' her grin widens at Morgan's horrified face before she flings him into her open mouth. Morgan flails around as Severa swirls him on her tongue, the occasional moans escape her before she spat him into her palm which was common for event like this ''oh Morgan you taste so good, I can't eat you just once. In a few hours I'm going to cough you up and eat you again, and again, and again and again'' Morgan prayed to whatever entity was out there for help_  
 _Pinching him between finger and thumb Severa raised him above her head and opened her mouth wide..._  
 _As Morgan was dropped into Severa's mouth something quite unexpected happened a bone flew out of know where and caught Morgan and flew back to the person who shot it. "Hey what the." Severa said as her snack was snatched away from her and she turned and became wide eyed at who she saw. "Morgan how is this even possible?" Severa asked as the person who she was facing looked exactly like Morgan but wherein get a coat with different coloured hearts on it instead of eyes. "Hello Severa surprised?" The Morgan look alike said as the bone carrying Morgan disappeared and Morgan was placed on the ground into a bone cage preventing him from escaping. "Who the heck are you and why did you take away my snack err I mean friend?" Severa asked failing to lie. The Morgan look alike just laughed before becoming dead serious "I'm Morgan from a different time line." "One where you're born tall?" "No one where I have been able to fight and minuscule size and have been granted powers beyond belief and because of your many, many sins I am only for this normal sized and even when facing off against mother freaking Walhart I was still small and with Lucina. So you must be a really bad girl." Morgan said. "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...on days like these. Kids like you...Should be burning in HELL.." Morgan said and his eyes darkened on the last words and that's when chaos began._  
Cordelia watched in horror as the 'other Morgan' easily mopped the floor with Severa, then quite literally flung her around the room, the scene ending when he let he go. ''Oh Severa, what have you done?'' Cordelia asked to herself ''The latest in a long line of stupid decisions in the hope of happiness'' Cordelia was surprised to actually receive an answer, turning she saw Severa had weakly pulled herself into a seated position.

''What do you mean?'' ''She was just so perfect, I wanted to be with her, but she was never alone, I never had my chance'' Cordelia sat next to her as the girl continued ''And to top it all off there was Morgan, he was almost physically joined to her person, she was practically his mother. I wanted Luci to love me but Morgan would always be all there was, even when he's old enough to love someone himself, probably that psycho he already fawns over, she'll still keep him with her, hidden away within that sexy cleavage'' Severa sniffled ''Morgan was my only obstacle to Luci's heart, the one I needed to make go away so I could take my shot at ensnaring her heart'' she snorted before turning to the redhead ''I bet you find it funny how falling for the unattainable exalt seems to be a family trait'' Cordelia frowned in sympathy, she knew what her daughter meant, even after marrying Fredrick Chrom would always be her first love'' So I was going to eat Morgan, comfort her as she weeps and take my chance to see what she thought of me when she was a little calmer'' her head tilts away as fat tears slide down her cheeks, before Cordelia pulls her into her embrace ''I just wanted a chance'' she cried into the Pegasus knight's shoulder ''just one chance''

''Oh honey'' Cordelia soothed as she ran her fingers through her hair ''I know where you're coming from; I've done some pretty crazy things trying to get Chrom to notice me. It's just think even you know what you were doing is a little drastic. I mean Morgan could've easily been killed or injured and you'd have had no way of knowing if he was alright or...''

''Of course he was going to be fine, scared shitless not withstanding. I did actually think this through and research, Robin spent most of her time researching different forms of magic when not leading the army like a boss, Morgan's size is thought to be an accidental side effect of something she did while pregnant with him. All other shrinking spells make the target invulnerable or close enough, the brat was already a lot tougher for his size than he would if he was simply one of us on a smaller scale. He was going to be fine, I'd give him back after a couple of days, once I'd been able to get Luci alone and express my feelings to her, regardless of outcome'' Severa defended and Cordelia was surprised to see how much time she put into this crazy idea.

''So what are you going to do now kid?'' Cordelia asks as the girl wipes away all traces of her tears

 

 

Be afraid very afraid (Continues from 'Meeting the Gen oners')

Well after Chrom discovered that a bandit was pretending to be him the shepherds went off to find this crook Chrom had a rather interesting chat with an enemy. "Wait a minute so let me get this straight the other Chrom is a fake and Lucina and mother are here?" The orange haired Pegasus girl named Cynthia asked. "Yes that's true." Chrom confirmed. "Wait so that means since Luci is here does that mean *gasp* Morgan's here right?" Cynthia asked her eyes widening. Chrom just sighed "yes Morgan is also here." Cynthia's eyes lit up and she got on her Pegasus and instead of flying off to stab the crap out of the Chrom look alike she went off to see Morgan and Lucina.

"Oh no Morgan you need to hide." "Whys that Luce?" "The idiot." Lucina simply whispered and Morgan just went down in Lucinas cleavage like a gopher going into a gopher hole. Now Morgan wasn't afraid of everything like yarne but he did have particular fears from least to greatest we will list. Obviously Morgan worried about his own life was one fear as he could be easily injured. next he was afraid of his friends deaths as he being a unselfish person cared more about others than himself. After that he was afraid of Lucina dying as if she died Morgan wouldn't really of had anything to live for ( as his mother died back in his own timeline she was the next most important person in his life). Secondly he was afraid of Cynthia. His greates fear of all time was severa (because of the whole she almost ate him incidents). Now you may ask "why would Morgan be afraid of a goofball like Cynthia." Well we'll answer that.

"Lucina! I just spoke with Chrom and I am so glad to see you safe!" Cynthia yelled after she almost hit Lucina when she landed her Pegasus and got off of it. "Hi Cynthia glad to see you to." Lucina sighed. "So where's Morgan?" Cynthia asked with her hands behind her back crossing her fingers. "I'm sorry Cynthia but Morgan got separated to like the rest of us." Lucina said attempting to lie for her brothers sake as she was the only person who knew Morgan was afraid of Cynthia. "Poppycock! Your father said Morgan is here and even if he didn't I am a lie detector." Cynthia said and she was right as her hair color wasn't the only thing she inherited from gaius she inherited his sweet tooth, ability to tell when others are lying and law-breaking mood (since Morgan and Lucina are royalty their word is law and Cynthia ignores orders). Morgan got up defeated and weakly said "hi Cynthia." Cythia squealed with delight "so Lucina can I finally look after Morgan for you?" Cythia asked hopefully. "No." Lucina stated harshly and Cynthia pouted. "Why?" "Well let's see one you were not able to tell the difference between my father and a crook. Two your really clumsy so you could trip and kill Morgan. Three since your a flier when in combat you aren't able to carry Morgan. Four back in our timeline you would kidnap Morgan then bring him back saying you found him and pin Kjelle or noire for losing him. Five when Morgan was first born you treated him like a doll instead of a human being. Six you never follow orders and you ignore Morgan's plans and there is no tactical advantage of Morgan being with you in combat." Lucina said listing off reasons with her finger and all of those reasons are true. Cynthia had a crush on Morgan so to prove she was worry if Morgan was by some chance alone she would snatch him wait a few minutes and say she found him. As well when Morgan was first born, five year old Cynthia was well aware Morgan was human being but still treated him like a little baby doll and she gave Morgan fake little swords and tomes, which the sword Morgan can easily hold now but still was made of plastic and the times looked just like the real things on the outside but when opens up revealed the pages were blank and Morgan actually treasures the tiny toy weapons dreaming he could one day be of offensive use. Well Cynthia would take the tiny weapons and press them up against poor baby Morgan like he was holding them himself and had him take down little dolls like they were enemies and after a bit Robin, Lucina, sumia or someone else would grab Morgan scold the orange haired girl. "Come on I'm a lot more responsible now, please can I watch over Morgan?" Cynthia pleaded giving Lucina puppy eyes. "No." Lucina said and she ran off to go kill some more bandits.

After Cynthia and Sumia had their little reunion Sumia asked her daughter some questions. "So are you friends with that little cutie Morgan?" Sumia asked her daughter when they were alone. "Yeah but Lucina is a big selfish meanie and won't let me look after him even though I'm totally the best person for the job." Cynthia said before both mother and daughter tripped. "Ow, I think I can see why Lucina doesn't trust you with her brother." Sumia said and Cynthia just moaned at how even her mother didn't think she was worthy took look after her crush.

Who do they find next?

 

Class change: Grand

Well after Chrom manages to talk to Owain as they were defending a village Owain went off to greet his cousins. "Oh Morgan, my legendary ally-Versary, the smallest and brightest mind in all of ylisse, my tiny sidekick, my-". Owain went on praising his minuscule cousin until Lucina interrupted him. "Wait a minute Owain, you said Morgan was your tiny sidekick?" Lucina asked not giving Owain a chance to answer. "Who is the one who looked after him for most of his life? Who's little brother is Morgan? Who carried him in their cleavage for 90% of his life? Who slept with him and had their dreams protected because of him? Now Owain if Morgan is anyone's tiny side kick he is mine, got that?" Lucina ranted and Owain rather nervous just ran off. "You just made Owain speechless, I don't think that's possible." Morgan said amazed.

During the battle things were going rather well until a bandit hit Lucina causing her to fall on her back and send Morgan flying. Morgan landed in front of a house with an open door and he heard a voice say "So kid, are you going to move, wait or talk?" Morgan looked to the side still laying down and saw man sitting in a chair drinking from a red bottle (it's ketchup sans drinks ketchup) and he had white hair and neon blue eyes and wore a blue jacket and slippers. "What are you talking about?" Morgan asked groaning. "Well it's common knowledge until you everyone has there turn the enemy will start and I assure you if you choose talk something good will come out of it." The man said after taking a drink. "Okay sure I'll talk." Morgan said still not getting up being in pain. "Let me fix that." The man then snapped his fingers and Morgan was healed completely. "Wow thanks." Morgan said getting up. "Don't mention it. Well what are those?" The man asked referring to Morgan's staffs and fake weapons. "Oh just some toy weapons and tiny little staffs." Morgan replied. "Well let's change that shall we?" Then the toy weapons and tiny staffs started levitating and spinning around until they glowed and after a flash of light in front of Morgan was three tomes one blue,white, and yellow. As well there was one staff that made all the other staffs he's seen look wimpy as it was a neon blue With white runes across it and there was a sword that with a bone white blade the hilt black and had what looked to be a blue crystal in the hilt. "Wow thank you but what are these?" Morgan asked. "Well I just gave you an upgrade these are fully functioning weapons ad these times are unlike the ones you have here and the staff well it does a lot more than just heal, as bonus all of these weapons including the staff are Unbreakable, also catch." The man explained throwing what looks like to be a master seal. "What's this, a master seal?" Morgan asked. "No this is what I like to call a soul seal." The man replied taking a mother drink and Morgan simply nodded using the seal and after a flash of light Morgan was wearing what looked to be a grandmasters outfit except for the fact instead of eyes there were different colored hearts which were red, light blue, orange, blue, purple, green and yellow. "Wow thank you but i need to go save my sister now." Morgan said and the man lifted his left hand causing the tools Morgan were given to float into his arms and Morgan himself turned blue and was placed upon a floating bone. "Okay kid give them a bad time for me." And the man flicked his wrist causing the bone Morgan was on to go straight toward the bandit in front of Lucina.

Lucina was about to die the axe was coming down and all of a sudden a bone came out of no where and stabbed the bandit in the chest, Morgan was on said bone and when the bone hit the bandit Morgan did a back flip and landed perfectly on Lucinas breast. "You hurt my sister your now going to have a Bad Time." Morgan said pulling out a tome a bandit running at the siblings turned blue and Morgan flung him to the side of the nearest house with bones coming out of it stabbing the bandit the bones then disappeared and another bandit came running at them and Morgan lifted his hand in the air causing a blue heart to out of the bandit and Morgan flicked his wrist down causing the bandit to go face first into the ground and Morgan kept on moving his hand up and down causing the bandits head to be slammed into the ground 36 times. "Now your sins are wayang you down allow me to blast them away." Morgan said and lifted his hand into the air causing 5 dragon skull like creatures to appear. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" Morgan yelled and swiftly put his arm down causing the Blasters to fire lashes and disintegrate. "Luci are they all dead now?" Morgan asked panting. "Yes little brother." "Good because I can't stand any more." And Morgan fell on his face and landed on his sisters breast everyone silent at what Morgan had done.


	4. Mother's Day

**Now I chose this one to be next because it introduces a character that appears in a couple of our other stories, Century! We also are introduced to Heart... who never was seen again** (Turns out Prince does have a minimum age to be a recurring character ;) )

 

The Adventures of Mini Morgan - Mother's day special

 

 **The ultimate Mother's Day gift**    


Morgan and his aunt aversa were in the library thinking of what to give Robin Morgan's mother and aversa's adopted sister for Mother's Day. "Flowers?" Morgan suggested "Nah they would just die in a day and it's too tacky." Aversa responded "maybe a new tome or book?" Aversa this time suggested. "Nah mom doesn't go off to battle as much anymore and mother has millions of books in the Royal library." "Wait a minute I have the perfect idea!" Morgan said and whispered to Aversa who replied "That idea sounds so good that I wish I was your mother." Aversa said clearly jealous of Robin of what her son had planned. "Maybe tomorrow mom will let you adopt a kid from the orphanage." Morgan said. "Would she really do that? Well let's work on this first at least." Aversa replied. Robin was in her room with Lucina and aversa about to open presents ( Chrom had to leave somewhere so to make up he spoiled Robin up until he had to leave and he and Robin made glorious love). "Hey where's Morgan it's not like him to be late?" Robin asked and aversa smirked "Well just open the present from me and everything will be explained." Robin shrugged and opened her present from aversa and gasped. "Hi mom! Happy Mother's Day!" A tiny Morgan said as the box was opened. "Aversa what did you do to my son?" Robin asked worried aversa harmed her nephew. "Wait mom, me and aversa were struggling to find the ultimate present for you for Mother's Day and I remembered over hearing a conversation you had with Tharja about wanting a tiny boy." Morgan explained causing Robin to blush. Flash back "Mommy!" Morgan yelled and ran up to Robin and tried to give her a big bear hug . "Hey little guy how's it going?" Robin asked stroking her sons hair while Tharja who was just talking to Robin smiled. "It's going good I just wanted to give you a hug because your so great and squishy." Morgan said nuzzling his face into his mothers bosom and Tharja smirked at how her best friends son liked to hug his mother because she was well endowed. "Well kiddo why don't you run along now." Robin said and Morgan smiled and ran off. "You know your son is pretty small and scrawny for his age." Tharja stated. "Well some women like a smaller boys like noire for instance." Robin fired back. "That is true noire does like give Morgan big hugs smoosh him into her breasts and occasionally licks his little face because noire told me he tastes delicious which I wouldn't want to test without your permission." Tharja stated smirking. Robin sighed "I sometimes wish that I could have a little boy to play with." Robin wished End flash back "Wait a minute you stayed after you left?" Robin asked after placing Morgan into her hand. "Well I wanted to stay and hear you praise me." Morgan said blushing and Robin laughed and placed a kiss on her minuscule sons head. "On a unrelated note and I go and adopt a kid tomorrow?" Aversa asked. Robin laughed "sure you can just let me come along and make sure you don't choose a kid that would get the place burned down." After everyone left and Robin was alone with her son she got into more comfortable clothes and got on the bed and placed Morgan right next to her "So mom what do you wanna do together?" Morgan asked with a cute smile. "Well sweetie about we..."

 

 **"Cuddle"**    


''How about we cuddle'' Morgan looked at her confused ''But don't we do that already?'' ''Yeah but that was when her tits were only bigger than your head, now they're bigger than your entire body and you could drown between those hills'' a taunting voice came from the doorway and Robin blushed ''Grima damn you Aversa!'' Robin yells, the older woman smirking as she catches the pillow aimed for her head. ''Oh come on sis lighten up, I bet Morgan would love to cuddle the range that sustained him for a whole year'' she smirked before picking the bluenette up ''And now to practice my technique, seeing as you obviously aren't using him'' she says before dropping him into her cleavage and crossing her arms over her chest groaning as she feels Morgan squirming between her jiggling boobies ''Oh yes, I'm definitely getting one this size... hey!'' Aversa yelps as Robin takes Morgan back ''Aversa you can't just shove your kid between your breasts'' ''Oh really, like you weren't going to put him between your boobs and hug yourself, taking so much enjoyment to his movements in that titanic cleavage of yours?'' Aversa laughs at Robin's embarrassment, before she kisses her sister's forehead ''see you in the morning sis, don't tire him out too much I want his help choosing his new cousin'' she then exits the room before the snow haired grandmaster can react. ''Are you okay Mom?'' Morgan asks from her hand ''yeah sure kiddo, want that cuddle now?'' Morgan nods and jumps from her hand to her breasts, kneeling down and hugging the soft, firm boob ''They're so nice, even better at this size'' he mumbles into her flesh, Robin giggles at the ripple like feel of his voice against her skin. ''Want to feel more kiddo?'' she asks Morgan stares up at her with a huge grin ''Please?'' Robin giggles again and lightly pushes him into her cleavage, lying onto her back as she squeezes her bosom around the boy taking enjoyment at Morgan's giggling as she bounces him around in her boobs. Once she stops she feels a little kiss before he shakily staggers out ''That was fun'' Morgan says with a smile before flopping back onto her breast ''I'm tired, can I sleep here?'' he asks, his eyes half open. ''Sure Morgan'' Robin answers and picks him up before sliding him back into her cleavage. She could actually hear snoring from the boy within 10 minutes, before going to sleep herself, lying on her back so not to squish him. The next morning ''good morning sweet sister'' she hears the whisper and her eyes shoot open to meet deep purple: Aversa had snuck into her bed and was lying on top of her, their large chests pressed tightly together. Robin's eyes widen as she worries about Morgan's safety, a thought which must've been written on her face as Aversa (partly) sooths that worry ''Chill out Robin he's fine'' she says patting her rear ''I moved him when I got in bed with you, the kid's quite a deep sleeper'' she grins and steps out of bed ''You can have him back when you're ready to go. Until then I get to play with my extra cute nephew'' she calls back as she steps out of the room, swaying her hips a little more than usual. Dressed and with Morgan once again safe in her cleavage Robin walks down the street with a giddy but also nervous Aversa towards an orphanage they heard about from Libra who visits monthly. What happens there?

 

 **A big Heart**    


Aversa and Robin went into the orphanage seeing libra as he was the one who ran it. "Hello since you are here I can already tell that you want to adopt, so please tell me what do you want in a child?" Libra asked with his normal smile, aversa who was already thinking of what she wanted for her child responded "I want the youngest child you have here as I want to enjoy motherhood as long as I can." "Then I believe you'll want this little fella here." Brady said coming in with a small bundle and handing it to aversa. The little bundle was a little baby boy with fluffy white hair who opened his eyes and yawned revealing beuatiful light blue eyes. "The good thing is we actually found this fella just yesterday and I'm pretty sure he was just born a week before yesterday so he hasn't been corrupted by ma yet." Brady said. "What do you mean by corrupted?" Robin asked and libra with a sigh answered "well the children seemed to rub off of maribelle and they have a bit of a tounge." Libra said with a frown. "I'll take him." Aversa said. After they filled out the paper work Robin and aversa were talking as Morgan was asleep. "So what are you going to call him?" Robin asked after the two women sat down behind the orphanage where no one can see him. "I will call him Heart, as he is making mine feel so many things right now and I feel like I now can't live without him and I'll treasure him near my heart." Aversa said whispering while looking into the baby's eyes and Robin let out an "Aww". "Well I'm now going to make my job easier." Aversa said shrinking the baby and both women could of sworn that he had a smile on his face. "Why did you do that?" Robin asked. "Well so it could be fair that Morgan won't end up being smaller than his baby cousin and as well things are cuter when you make them small, now let's introduce Morgan to his cousin." Aversa said and Robin nodded waking up her son. "Morgan I want you to meet your new cousin." Aversa said placing Morgan on her breast in front of Heart. Morgan picked up his cousin and cradled him like he has done this millions of times and Morgan whispered to the baby. "Hey little guy, I know your going to have a wonderful life and aunt aversa will make an amazing mother." Robin was about to grab him but Morgan asked "Hey mom can I stay with aunt aversa for the ride home?" And Robin smiled and nodded for approval and aversa gently placed her nephew and new son in her cleavage and aversa smiled at how well Morgan was getting along with Heart.

 **Meeting Century the God speed fire Mage**   (Continues from 'Cuddles')  

As the trio walked into the orphanage ran by Libra, Aversa heard a little boys voice say "hi you're pretty." Aversa turned around and was shocked to see a four inch boy with white hair just like aversa's and blue eyes sitting on the book case. "Don't talk to him." "Yeah he's weird." Aversa and Robin turned and frowned at how the other children were disrespecting the small boy. "Shoo, scat, we have visitors." Maribelle came and got the other children to leave and libra followed behind her. "Sorry about them the other children have a bit of problems with this one." Libra apologized. "So what brings you here?" Maribelle asked nervously because of her past experiences with aversa in the past. "Well I came here to adopt a child and I found the perfect little cutie right here and may I ask what is his name?" Aversa asked looking at the white haired boy. "His name is Century." Libra replied with a smile and the white haired boy nodded responding to hearing his name. "That's a unique name is it foreign?" Robin asked. "Well it seems so and it was one of the few things it revealed in the note we found with him. "Really what does it say?" Aversa asked smiling. "Well it says that it was his father wrote the note as it says his mother doesn't even know that he's here because as there are lots of trouble going on where ever they live and it says that his mother wouldn't of given him up even if doing so ensures his survival." Libra said frowning a bit while maribelle covered century's ears to prevent him from hearing his origins. "As well, apparently it says from his uncle that he should be doing lots of puzzles and obstacle courses to help stimulate his mind." Libra continued and maribelle added "it also says from his father that if anyone tries to hurt century they will have a **bad time**. Apparently his father wrote in bold to show he really meant it." Maribelle said still covering the boys ears. "This kid also has some mad skills." Brady said walking in. "What do you mean by skills?" Robin asked tilting her head. "Well apparently century is rather fast and dare I say he has his god-like speed, bullies would try and step on him and century would just move out of the way like he teleports." Libra said. Causing Robin to gasp and aversa to smile her liking the small boy more and more. "He also is rather intelligent and his able to solve and puzzles and get through obstacle courses in record speed." Maribelle continued to praise while century was unable to hear anything as his ears were covered. "Also he is a bit of a comedian and likes to do knock knock jokes and scared poor Ma half to death in the middle of the night, he also can play violin." Brady added picking up a small violin that could be used by a small person. "Also he is a Mage as one time the bullies went to far and century accidentally caused one of the bullies clothes to catch on fire." Brady said aversa smiling knowing she could train the small boy. "Well that settles it I'm adopting this boy immediately and now may I ask how old is this child?" Aversa asked. "I'm five years old pretty lady." Century said after finally managing to escape maribelles grip. Now aversa smiled at how her soon son to be thought she was pretty and at how now ten year old Morgan wouldn't be the baby of the family anymore. "I'm going to miss you kid your the nicest out of all the other kids hear and make sure to also practice the violin." Brady said crying handing the white haired boy the tiny violin. "I'll miss you too Brady you've been so nice to me." Century said nodding. "Well I'll be off thank you." Aversa said turning away and walking off with Robin and Morgan who stayed silent the whole time not wanting to freak out the others. Aversa smiled and placed century in her cleavage causing him to blush and he fell asleep smiling within his new mothers embrace.

 

 **Introductions**   

They made it to the castle without incident and Robin called all those that would be affected into her room to talk ''Hi everyone, I'd like to introduce a new addition to the family'' ''Mom are you pregnant again?'' Lucina asks causing Robin to blush while Aversa and Tharja laughed ''No Luci dear, Aversa has adopted a little boy from the orphanage Maribelle runs'' ''So where is he?'' Aversa grins, plucks the small boy from her cleavage and let's him stand on the desk beside her ''Here he is, his name is Century, yes he's that size naturally and he's 5 years old'' Lucina and Noire coo over the tiny boy ''He's so cute, and I thought nothing could beat a tiny Morgan, This does'' Lucina gushed ''Ehh Morgan's still cuter but that doesn't stop the new guy being cute too'' Noire scoffs before returning to _'oh he's so cute'_ mode. Tharja looks at the boy with a more inquisitive eye ''Are you sure he'll survive this castle and the Shepherds, it'd be nice if we knew whether he could survive getting accidentally stepped or sat on. Though let's just assume he's indigestible and not try'' she offered suggestions as Aversa and Robin considered them ''You have a point, we really should check how sturdy he is in case of accidents... where'd he go?'' Aversa jumped up and tried to search when she noticed Century wasn't on the desk, until she noticed the slight shudder of Robin's breasts. peering into the smaller woman's cleavage she found Century wrapped around Morgan shuddering, the currently small tactician worried and confused, not having been a pillar of protection or a big anything before. ''Don't let them hurt me'' Aversa's heart broke at her son's whimper and she gently teased him off of Morgan and kissed his head ''Nobody's going to let you get hurt, Tharja was just wanting to know how to keep you safe but momma has a better idea'' Century raised an eyebrow in confusion ''What's that?'' Quite simply... boobs. You'll spend most of your time between the lovely big boobies of your mommy, aunt Robin, cousin Luci, and maybe when you're more comfortable around them Tharja and Noire'' ''When Morgan's not in her cleavage'' Tharja mutters getting smacked by both Aversa and Robin ''is that okay kiddo?'' ''Yes mommy, I feel safe when I'm between your breasts, same with aunt Robin's huddled with cousin Morgan'' ''Oh you're already getting along with the family.. oh almost forgot...'' she once again roots through her cleavage before producing a tiny white violin ''...Century can play, very well apparently. Maybe later on him and Morgan can play together, though we'll need to source a piano that small first'' the girls laughed while Morgan smiled from his position on Robin's right breast. ''Well while this has been fun I want to get to know my son a little better. Come on baby, let's spend some proper mother son time together'' Century nods happily and Aversa slides him back between her breasts, hugs Robin and Tharja before heading towards her own room.

 

 **Midnight talks.**    


After aversa went to her room and bonded with Century and it was bedtime and both mother and son changed into pajamas (before they left libra gave aversa a full wardrobe for century that includes pajamas). "So where am I going to sleep?" Century asked and aversa giggled before responding "I thought it was pretty obvious, your sleeping between your momma's breasts." Century blushed both for overlooking something obvious and the fact he will sleep in his new mothers cleavage. When Century blushed aversa noticed that instead of blushing red like a normal person he blushed blue. "Hm that's a unique blush right there well we'll have Tharja and your aunt Robin look at it tomorrow, well goodnight baby." Aversa said and she slid the white haired boy into her cleavage and laid down, happy that she just spent her first day as a mom and century was happy because he found someone who accepted the fact he was small and that he was able to stay somewhere safe. Soon both mother and son fell asleep. "Hey, kid wake up." Century got up and walked to the foot of the bed quietly while rubbing his eyes and was shocked to see at the foot of the bed a man who looked like him with neon blue eyes that gently glowed in the night and the man was normal sized. "Hey buddy, well I see you definitely inherited your father's traits the blue eyes, the white hair, well, sort of." The man said. "Are you my daddy?" Century asked and the man chuckled "Well, depends on your definition of what a father is, but yes I am you biological father." Century gasped at seeing his biological father and before century could pile on questions his father said. "I know you have a lot of questions and I'll answer some of them okay just don't have a heart attack. First off the reason I had too place you in the orphanage is because back at home when people discovered that you were born, well some people were angry and confused for reasons that aren't your fault, so for your safety I had too leave and hope that when I dropped you off that someone amazing will adopt you and I can see that miss sexy got ya first." The man chuckled at the last part and Century blushed. "Hm seems like you also inherited my blush also that's good, well anyway people are mad that you left so they are trying everything in their power to come here and snatch you away even though being here ensures your survival, some people are even trying to hurt me because I'm the only guy back home who can do things like come here and back on a whim, but don't worry like you kiddo people can't hurt me , when your faster they can't hurt you. Also before I go two things, one don't tell anyone that you talked to me, for both our sakes, also here is a gift for your cousin he's a nice kid and he will be one of your greatest allies in the future." Century's father said placing a piano and piano bench perfect size for Morgan on aversa's night stand. "Oh wait before I forget." The man said before leaving through the door. "That you also inherited my aptitude for combat." The man then summoned a tiny century size sword with a bone white blade and black hilt with a blue gem in the middle. "When the time comes your powers will awaken and this sword will be wielded by you but for now just take it easy and don't worry just like your pops." The man said and century waved and said "bye daddy." And the man sadly chuckled before waving goodbye. After he had left century went back into aversa's cleavage and went to bed. The next morning

 

 **Fun with family and friends**    

Aversa sits up in bed and yawns with a stretch, then peers into her night shirt to see her snoozing Century ''Wake up baby, rise and shine'' she coos, shaking her bosom to try wake him gently (The next plan is to follow Robin's method and lick him... she still didn't know if he tasted as good as Noire and Robin claim Morgan does). Luckily plan A works and the little guy blinks tiredly and looks up to Aversa ''Morning momma'' he greets with a smile which she returns ''what's happening today?'' ''I was thinking you could spend some more time with your cousins and their friend, as well as with mine and my sister's friend (she's talking about Tharja and Noire). That sound okay kiddo?'' ''Yes momma'' Century nods and slides backs slightly to get into a good position, then stops and looks back up ''Also can you grab the item on the desk? It's a present for cousin Morgan'' Aversa raises an eyebrow but humours the kid until she sees the piano, fully functional if her tentative taps with her nails on the keys were anything to go by ''How?'' ''Papa showed up, make sure I had a good home. He approves of you by the way'' Century answers, he knew papa said not to tell anyone but Aversa was his momma and he didn't want to keep secrets from his mother now he had such a nice one ''Well... that's surprising, but okay. Though if he shows up again I want you to wake me so I can meet him okay?'' Century nods, it was a reasonable request after all ''Good, now let's go see the others'' Aversa smiles and after the two get into proper clothes pushes him deep enough into her cleavage to be hidden and leaving her room piano in hand. ''Sister!'' Aversa hugs Robin close to her, as usual causing the shorter girl's head to press against her breasts ''Good morning, also I come bearing gifts'' she says revealing the piano and seat Morgan's size ''Aversa, where'd you get these?'' the dark flier shrugs ''I didn't, Century found them. Probably some previous exalt was a doll enthusiast, the thing works as far as I can tell. Maybe Morgan should test it'' Robin nods and her hand disappear into her tactician robes, coming out a minute later holding Morgan ''My, my sister dear are you doing what I think you're doing?'' Robin blushed ''It's just an experiment'' ''Oh and what are the results?'' ''That I much prefer him between my breasts, but he does feel lovely back there'' Robin's blush continues to get darker ''Exactly, I haven't tried with Century, want to make sure he's used to my boobs first but ehh maybe in week or so just to see if he's okay with it.... Anyway morning Morgan look what Century found for you!'' Morgan gapped at the beautiful instrument as Aversa sat it on the desk, just in time for the others to arrive. ''So are you going to give it a go?'' Lucina asked while Noire and Tharja nodded in agreement, having heard of Morgan's skill but never actually getting to hear him play ''Okay, seeing as everyone wants me to'' Morgan folds with a blush just as Aversa releases Century from her breasts, the boy running over to Morgan and hugging him ''Thanks cuz'' Morgan says into his hug before releasing and checking the piano is tuned properly (one key was slightly off, not that I know anything about music but Morgan fixed it) before starting to play **_''Oh we'll meet again don't know where don't know when oh I know we'll meet again some sunny day!"_** he sang to himself but in the quiet of the room they all heard and were in awe. ''Oh just when he couldn't get more perfect'' Noire squeed, while Tharja and Aversa giggled, Robin and Lucina looking proud for their son/brother respectively. Century just sat by Morgan with a wide grin on his face. ''I think I know this song'' Century says after a few minutes ''One of dad's friends sang it when I was still living with him'' ''Do you remember anything about him?'' ''Nothing much, mostly crazy and triangles. There was another who was similar but with snakes he didn't come around as much'' he answered with a shrug of his shoulders ''It was very good by the way, both the playing and the singing'' Morgan grinned ''Well I hope to hear you play one of these days, especially after I've played for you'' Century grins back ''Okay, tomorrow then'' ''Deal'' Aversa glanced over to Robin and the sisters share a smiled, loving how well their kids are getting along. ''Okay boys, looks like one of the other girls wants to get to know you a little better'' Aversa said with a smile, eyebrow raised when Century hides behind Morgan ''Oh baby don't worry mommy trusts them, they won't hurt you'' Aversa tries to comfort him, but while the boy nods he also turns to Morgan and asks ''You'll keep me safe, right?'' Morgan nods in return ''Nothing will hurt you, I guarantee it'' he answers as confidently as he could which made Robin's pride in her son shoot higher than it already was ''Okay kids, normally we probably wouldn't do something like this but Aversa and I have a lot of things to do...'' ''Stupid fucktards'' **''LANGUAGE!''** Robin yells to which Aversa rolls her eyes ''Anyway we have a lot of work that will take us outside the castle for most of the day and we're not sure we're ready to do that with you guys for so long, so this coincides perfectly with this'' the boys nod in agreement So ready to see who's babysitting you today?'' Aversa asks, grinning when it gets the expected 'hey' from Morgan ''Well look at the lucky lady over there'' the 2 boys follow her finger's path till they see she's pointing to...

 

 **Noire the babysitter**    


Aversa pointed to the now violently blushing ivory haired archer. When Noire and Morgan's eyes met the tactician began to blush too: whenever he was near Noire all these ' _feelings_ ' started to surface, when she pressed his head into her boobs, when she licks his face, the one time they kiss his mind was blown. The problems were that he still wasn't able to express these feelings yet, and he was worried she only saw him as Luci's cute _'little'_ brother (totally worth it) ''Morgan is she safe?'' Century asked, Morgan seeming to be in a daze ''The best'' he answered, this was good enough for Century who like Morgan didn't notice Tharja and Aversa trying to hold in their giggles Noire pulled all the confidence she could to her and knelt before the table the boys were on, inadvertently bringing her deep cleavage into their line of sight. Morgan couldn't resist the temptation to stare, while Century being younger but also more analytical merely noted they were similar to Aversa's other than her near white skin tone. ''Hey guys'' she greeted, glad she was able to say that without stuttering ''Oh you're just so cute I could just eat you up'' she grinned and gently plucked Century from behind Morgan and pressed him to her lips, making kissy noises as he squirmed before she placed him back where she found him. ''I'm all sticky'' Century complained ''Now it's your turn Morgan, but you're older and I know your taste so you get something extra special'' Noire's blush returned as she picked him up and dropped him into her open mouth, swirling him around and moaning happily, Robin restraining Lucina to prevent her strangling her friend for doing this to her baby brother. After about a minute Noire lowered her head to the table and Morgan dropped out of her mouth with a wet plop, a wide grin on his face as he stared up into Noire's ''You smell funny, like berries'' Century commented and Morgan noted he was right; Noire's breath and saliva did have a strong fruity scent/taste. ''Breakfast'' Noire answered and Morgan nodded, before both boy's stomach's began to rumble loudly ''Well it looks like you'll need to feed the boys too Artemis'' Aversa joked looking at Morgan's red and Century's blue blushing faces with a smile. ''Well Aversa and I need to leave right now so we'll get food on the way, Tharja you know the way right'' the dark mage sighed ''I wouldn't be the guide if I didn't know the way'' ''But you're not the guide, it's those Naga damned Naga worshipers that are the problem, the remaining Grimleal don't have a problem with Robin or us'' Aversa points out which causes the adults to all groan in sync. ''Right let's go ladies'' Robin yells before running over to Morgan picking him up ''Bye baby'' she says giving him a kiss ''Yep definitely berries'' Robin muses and laughs. Avers meanwhile picks Century up and brings him to eyelevel ''Now you be good while Mommy's away okay?'' Century nodded ''Okay, then give mommy a kiss'' Century kisses her cheek and Aversa gives him a full body lick ''Can't describe the taste, other than delicious'' Aversa giggles and placed Century back down with Morgan ''Bye baby'' What next?

 

 **Taste testing**  

 

After Noire brought Morgan and Century to her room she wiped the saliva off them and set the boys on her bed. "So what are going to do?" Morgan asked with a grin on his face while Century nodded in agreement still clinging to Morgan. "Well since I realized that both of you taste delicious individually I want to see how you taste together." Morgan's eyes lit up while Century narrowed his eyes. "Wait if your just going to taste us then why did you bother wiping us off if we're just going to get sticky again?" Century asked skeptically (I don't know if skeptically is a word). "Well that's because I don't want the saliva already on you to ruin your taste." Noire responded with a small smile. "Now let's see if combining two good things make something amazing." Noire said before picking up the two boys and dropping them into her open mouth. Morgan smiled at being reintroduced to Noire's mouth with him loving being really close to Noire both literally and metaphorically as being inside her mouth is Probaly the closest he could be too her physically well maybe he could be closer if he was inside her stomach or inside her other places. Morgan blushed loving being swished around in Noire's mouth and being coated in her essence knowing he could experience this more if he managed to find the courage to tell Noire his feelings for her or if noire decided to confess to him and force him to be her boyfriend which Morgan wouldn't mind as he preferred dominant woman who could easily overpower him both (Morgan assumes some of Henry's masochisctic behavior rubbed off him). Century however wasn't having as much of a good time. He was clinging to Morgan not wanting to get swallowed by Noire. He didn't really like being sticky, it didn't mind getting licked he just didn't like getting sticky as for him it was rather uncomfortable so he didn't mind as long as right after he was cleaned off. Century noticed that the saliva was loosening his grip on his cousin so he just let go for second and gripped to Morgan's cloak even tighter making sure not to let go as he was being swished around like a dinghy in rough weather. Century just closed his eyes wanting and waiting for it too end soon so he could just get cleaned off and have some nice gentle cuddling. Noire moaned as she swished the two cute boys around her mouth. They both tasted great individually but together ohh it was heavenly. "Oh you two taste so amazing, you two together the best thing I've ever tasted." Noire moaned in ecstasy her lying on her bed her tounge going all over the two boys, Noire noticed how Century was gripping on too Morgan which she didn't mind just made it easier to taste them. Noire was tempted to swallow them as with good food she would naturally swallow it. But noire didn't want to end up digesting 'her' Morgan and Century. Although if noire was correct the shrinking spell used on the tactician prevented digestion. But then there was Century, the adorable enigma was tiny and quite fast, a prodigy genius but she didn't know if he was immune to digestion.

 **Enough is enough**  

 

Morgan and century noticed that they were going closer to Noire's throat and Morgan tried to warn her. "Noire. Noire. Noire. NOIRE YOUR GOING TO SWALLOW US!" Morgan screams sadly not getting through to the busty archer and the two cousins were swallowed. Morgan turned a bit allowing himself to help cushion the landing for Century not knowing how durable his cousin was. When the two landed luckily nobody broke anything as Noire's stomach was soft and springy. When they landed Century just kneeled on the ground and started crying. "We're going to die in here." Century sobbed not liking the predicament. He was placed in a orphanage and was harassed multiple times, then he was finally able to be adopted by a wonderful woman and meet his biological father but the next day he ends up getting stuck inside of a stomach about to die with one of his favorite people. "We're not going to die Century. I'm sure we'll find a way to get out okay." Morgan said gently as he placed his hand on the five year olds back in an attempt to comfort him. Century then got up and screamed **"I refuse to burn!"** Century screamed and shocked his cousin with this unusual outburst and Morgan noticed that his cousins left eye was glowing blue so violently he could see a visible aura around it. Century then summoned a gaster blaster aimed at the ground of Noire's stomach and swiftly lowered his hand down signaling it to fire. The gaster blaster then fired a laser at Noire's stomach and with it mixing with stomach acid which caused an explosion that sent the boys flying. Noire was pacing back and forth saying "What am I going to do?" Multiple times trying to think of something to save the two boys. Honestly if it wasn't for the fact that noire didn't know if Century and Morgan were immune to digestion or not she would of just layed down enjoying the feeling of the small boys inside her stomach. "I'm a horrible baby sitter I just ate the kids I was watching not even one hour has passed and something went wrong. Lucina, Robin and aversa are going to kill me and everyone else I know." Noire said to herself worrying then her stomach started to hurt. "Ow! What was that? Oww uh i don't feel to good. I think I'm gonna be si-" Noire wasn't able to finish that sentence as she threw up Morgan and century. Morgan landed on her bed while Century went flying out the window that she forgot to close (thank goodness she forgot or else there would of been broken glass and possibly a bloody Century). Aversa was walking in the courtyard wondering if her son was okay when all of a sudden something landed in her cleavage. Aversa looked down and became wide eyed when she saw it was her precouis baby boy Century. "Century! How did you get here and why are you all sticky?" Aversa asked and century responded "Well noire accidentally ate me and cousin Morgan." "But how did you get out?" "I used a laser." Century simply replied. Aversa was angry that her sons baby sitter almost ate him and her nephew. Aversa went straight to Noire's room and...

 

 

 **Grave mistake**    

When Aversa got to Noire's room she just simply went up to her and slapped her, hard. "I can't believe it, I entrust you with my son and nephew and I turn around for one second and what do you do? You freaking eat them." Aversa said after she slapped the archer. "I'm sorry it was an accident." Noire said whimpering . "Please give me another chance." Noire pleaded. "Oh heck no! I am never entrusting you with Morgan and Century ever again, and if i do find you near them, you will regret every decision you ever made." Aversa said and she picked up Morgan and left the room. Noire just sat on the bed and cried regretting the choices she made. "Um, aunt Aversa, since Noire isn't watching us anymore who's going to look after me and Century?" Morgan asked popping out of her cleavage. "Your sister.' Aversa simply said and she opened the door. "Oh, hello aunt Aversa i thought you left.' Lucina said. "Well since Noire ate Morgan and Century and Century was luckily able to get them out, I decided you will watch them okay?' Aversa said. "Wait, Noire ate Morgan and Century? Where is she?" Aversa smiled at her nieces willingness to attack the archer. "Don't worry about her, i already took care of it okay? I should of trusted the little ones with you in first place because I would of been fully reassured that nothing bad would happen to them as I know how much you adore your baby brother and even if we do not see eye to eye I know that eventually your feelings will extend to my adorable little Century." Aversa stated. "Okay sure i'll do this, besides if it means more time with my baby bro i'm willing do pretty much anything." Lucina said causing Morgan to blush a little bit. "Well i'll be off, bye baby." Aversa gave Century a kiss and handed the two boys to the bluenette. Back with Noire 'Seems like you really messed up girly" Noire turned around and saw what looked to be a normal sized older version of Century except this man had black eyeballs and a blue tongue. 'Who are you?' I'm Century's father, now unlike Miss sexy (That's sans nickname for Aversa) I am a lot more patient, but let me say this once, if you endanger my sons life again. I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you, do you understand?' Century's father asked and Noire fiercely nodded and his attitude seemed to change from dark and ominous to light-hearted and cheerful . 'Okay good, Welp i'm off to go play a game of poker with god like beings, hopefully Cipher still hasn't figue out how to play. Bye!' He waved and teleported away leaving Noire confused. Back with Lucina, Century and Morgan After Lucina cleaned off Century and Morgan she laid back on her bed and placed the small boys on her stomach. She smiled and asked "So what do you little guys want to do?"

 

 

 **Something a little gentler perhaps?**   (Continues from 'Taste testing')  


Noire moaned, knowing if she kept this up any longer she was going to eat her yummy playthings. So before she lost the will to resist she pinned them to the roof of her mouth with her tongue and swallowed, holding them there for a few extra seconds before tilting her head forward and opening her mouth, letting the two tinys drop onto her bed. Century was twitching slightly while Morgan had a dreamy look on his face, an expression that made Noire wish she could've pawned Century on Lucina and just minded Morgan, she'd have made him her boyfriend/boy toy in minutes **''Screw that he'd have been worshiping our tits in seconds''** Noire mentally slapped herself, it seems her less than innocent thoughts had woken Lilith who also wanted a shot with 'her' Morgan just as much as Noire did. ''Okay boys time to wash up and then we can do something else'' she says happily before scooping up the gooey kids and walking to the bathroom where she fills the sink with lukewarm water ''Well, get in'' Noire points to the sink as she lays them on the soap bar ''Um'' Morgan begins with a blush ''Oh, right. I'll turn around'' Noire smiled bashfully and turns on her heels, listening for the 2 splashes to indicate they're now washing, he fingers twitching. Eventually her darker thoughts win out and she picks up the soap, squeezes her eyes shut and turns and grabs one of them. Luckily the ''Hey'' she heard was Morgan's as she rubs him against the soap bar, and then between her hands, sudding him up even if she couldn't see him. She then dunks him to remove all the suds ad leave him squeaky clean. ''Um Noire'' Morgan calls up ''Yeah?'' ''You could've opened your eyes, you know?'' she did so and saw a still slightly sudsy Morgan ''So is century getting the same treatment?'' Morgan asked with a small smile, hoping the answer was no ''Nope, just you Morgan, besides I don't think Century trusts me'' ''You almost ate me and you almost drowned Morgan'' Century comments, popping up from the water before swimming over to the edge. After the boys were dry and dressed again Noire plopped herself onto her bed and looked at the boys in her hand ''Soooo, what do you want to do?'' ''Can we cuddle? Mommy has the best cuddles and you're just as big as mommy'' Century asks, causing Noire and Morgan to blush bright red ''Um sure Century, I'll give you a cuddle'' ''no me and Morgan, I'm not going anywhere without him'' Century states and Morgan's eyes widen comically. ''Okay Century, just hold tight'' Noire advises and Century agrees, arms wrapped around Morgan neck while his legs wrap around his waist, Noire picking the boys up by Morgan's coat ''Hold on to each other boys, I would hate to loose you in my bra'' Noire joked as she dropped the boys, letting them bounce off her breast before sliding into her cleavage. She grinned before squeezing and rubbing her large breasts around her tiny passengers, moaning as they rub against sensitive spots, which she makes sure to rub them against repeatedly as she goes. After about 10 minutes she collapse back onto her bed, her cheat heaving as she stares into her cleavage ''Hey guys, you still in there?'' she asks as she sees 2 head pop out. Morgan was glad he wasn't yet old enough for awkward boners, that and Century stuck to him like a limpet saved him from embarrassing himself in front of Noire. ''Hey Noire think we can take a break and just relax?'' Morgan asks breathing heavily ''Sure I don't mind, I think I need a break myself'' she grins back at him.

 

 **Playthings to a sorceress**   (Continues from 'Fun with friends and family')

 

''You'll be staying with Tharja while me and Robin are out'' Tharja grinned when Aversa announced she would be the one watching after the little ones. Century _meeped_ when he sees the sorceress's smirk, wrapping his arms around Morgan's waist and praying his cousin will keep him safe. Both boys yelp when Aversa picked them up from the table and brought them over to Tharja, the dark mage pulling open her top to allow the dark flier to drop them into her cleavage, playfully squeezing her breasts around the two and laughed ''Oh they feel so good down there, I might keep you both'' Tharja chuckles, though frowns when she feels Century shudder between her breasts ''Eh Versa?'' Tharja calls, pointing to the shuddering 5 year old. ''Oh baby, don't you worry...'' Aversa coos as she places Century into her own cleavage and strokes his head ''... Tharja will keep you safe, she won't hurt you and I'll get you back the minute I'm done with this stupid stuff'' Century nods but pouts as he's given back to Tharja ''Bye baby'' Aversa kisses his head before waving and following Robin out of the door. ''Well cutie, you've a day with auntie Tharja ahead of you'' Tharja says with a smile, trying to be less creepy/intimidating/whatever scared Century the first time... and it seemed to work. She holds her hand up to her breasts as Century slowly makes his way from the solid surface of her hands to the much bouncier one of her boobs, before slipping into her cleavage with Morgan like he's going down a slide ''Weeee! Hi cousin'' he says as he once again wraps his arms around the tactician and smiles into his shoulder. Tharja giggles as Century does all this, the kids footsteps as well as sliding was ticklish, in her own little world of pleasant void until she hears the door slam and sees it's just her and Noire now ''What I miss?'' she asked ''Luci isn't happy you got to keep the tinies and not her, she still doesn't trust you'' Tharja sighs ''It's more she can't play with Morgan than Century, sure their both cute, but for her Aversa's kid is no Morgan'' ''Noire pouts ''That doesn't seem fair to him, I mean I think Morgan's the cutest boy in existence and I still love Century as his own person, I don't compare him to Morgan'' Tharja hugs the now sad archer, crushing the boys between their large breasts Now what?

 

 

 **She gives Morgan to Noire... and keeps Century**    


''Hey love, this might help'' Tharja smiled and removed Morgan from her breasts then dropped him into Noire's cleavage ''Oh thanks Mom'' Noire chirps as she hugs Tharja again, the sorceress chuckling. Noire then removes Morgan and nuzzles him against her cheek ''Oh we're going to have so much fun together'' she says, then begins kissing & licking the bluenette enthusiastically. ''Well, guess there are worse places to be'' Century deadpanned, Tharja laughs ''don't worry, I'm sure Morgan's having fun'' and he was given the wide grin he was sporting ''Mom we're heading to my room, bye'' Noire grins and runs out the door, right after sliding Morgan back into her cleavage. ''So, guess it's going to just be the 2 of us little guy'' Tharja grins, then moans when he starts to wriggle around between her breasts. ''Okay let's go'' Tharja makes her way as quickly as possible to her room, while Century continued to wriggle, though now it was upwards so he could see what was going on. He reached this point as Tharja flopped onto her bed and plucked him out, then brought him to her face ''You know I could just eat your cute, tiny ass'' she says opening her mouth wide and sticking the screaming boy's upper body past her pouty lips, licking every available inch groaning appreciatively. Century began to worry she would let go and swallow him when he felt her let go of his feet... to spit him out. ''I could, but I don't feel like having to throw up later'' Century sighs in relief ''In fact I think we should have a relaxing morning'' ''Really?'' Century asks hopefully ''Yes, so you're going to get the privilege of massaging my ___'' Tharja announces, Century blinked before nodding semi-enthusiastically, making the sorceress grin and raise him high above her, then dropping him onto the appropriate asset ''Well you better get to work, or else you will spend your morning in my stomach and I'll have Morgan massage me instead'' Tharja commented as she tried getting comfortable So what was Century supposed to be massaging?

 

 

 **Talking and discussing**   (Continues from 'Introductions')  


After everyone left Robin's room she cuddled up with Morgan nestled in her bosom. "So Morgan how do you like Century?" Robin asked and her son smiled responding "I like him a lot, I'm pretty sure we'll get along great." Robin then smiled at how Morgan got along with his new cousin and then smirked and said "So you aren't jealous that he's now getting all the attention?" Morgan ten blushed and said "What, no, I'm not jealous why should I be jealous? Besides he's five it's only natural that people would think he's cute." Morgan said blushing and Robin giggled. "Well since aversa has Century she won't be able to cuddle you as much anymore." Robin said still giggling and Morgan responded with a cute grin on his face "Well she can cuddle Century and I at the same time since he likes me so much." "Oh I'm so lucky that you are such an adorable little optimist." Morgan yawned and asked "I'm a bit tired can we take a nap?" Robin smiled and nodded she then slid Morgan into her cleavage and squeezed her breasts moaning at how good it felt for her son to be inbetween her breasts. "Hm I wonder aversa will also place Century between her butt cheeks as well as between her breasts." Robin asked smirking, the two went to sleep Morgan all snuggled up between his mother's boobs and Robin enjoying the feeling of having her son in her cleavage and seeing as why aversa would want to place Century between her own. Eventually both mother and son fell asleep having wonderful dreams When they wake up from the nap.

 

 

 **Century wrapped round Morgan, Aversa round Robin**  

 

Morgan yawns and tries to turn, only to be stopped by something other than Robin's boobs... a tightly hugging Century wrapped around his torso ''Mom!'' Morgan yells, Robin groggily responding when she finds herself in a similar position ''Hey sis'' Aversa whispers to the woman who's head was wedged between her breasts, wide grin as always. ''Aversa?'' Robin says surprised ''What are you doing?'' ''Well Century wanted to cuddle with his new cousin, and I realised I haven't slept with you since you grew tits, and you always loved to nuzzle up to these puppies'' Aversa answered, pressing her boobs around Robin's head, causing the woman to flail and pull away from the platinum blond ''Hey Robin, can I have my kid back?'' Aversa asks causing Robin to look down at Century still wrapped around Morgan, stuck to him like a limpet. Robin took the two out and attempted to separate them, but Century just held tighter, yelling ''NO!!'' with every attempt. ''Here let me do it'' Aversa sighs, before running her finger along his spine, the boy bursting out laughing and lets go. ''Finally!'' Morgan yells in relief, while Century pouts at Aversa before she drops him into her cleavage ''So what do you want to do now?'' Aversa asks curiously. What does Robin want to do?


	5. Fates

So we didn't just stick to Awakening, here's our only adventure into the Fates universe that actually went anywhere (So far)

Adventures of Mini Morgan - Fates

Camilla's littlest brother

''Corrin'' the white haired boy looked up from his breakfast, mid spread when he heard Camilla's voice echo through the castle. Stabbing the iron dagger into the table (Jakob will find it later, it's his anyway) he left his food and headed in the direction of his sister's voice... interestingly it was his bedroom. when he got there Camilla was standing there with that sexy pout that made his insides turn to mush on her face before she swayed over to the youngest Nohrian royal ''Hello sweetie'' Camilla greeted, pulling him into a crushing hug against her massive breasts, in fact having to pull him up onto his tippie toes in order to get the 12 year old at boob height on the much taller woman ''Hello Camilla'' Corrin's muffled reply vibrated through her chest, which was then repeated when she released him in order to catch his breath.

''Oh baby what did you do now?'' Camilla asks, noticing a bruise on the prince's nose ''I face planted into a mirror'' Corrin mumbled covering his nose in embarrassment ''You poor thing, see it's this level of accident magnetism that made me consider this option'' ''What option?'' Corrin asks curious ''I'm going to shrink you down to 4 inches tall and keep you in my cleavage or my pants, safe forever with big sexy Camilla'' she strikes a pose, grinning when Corrin turns wide eyed and slack jawed ''B-b-b-but I'm not that bad, you don't need to shrink me, and keep me between your big, soft, round... Sorry I went off topic, but anyway I'm not that bad''

Camilla laughed ''Really, then what about when you pinned yourself to the dinning room'' ''Butter knives are out to get me'' Corrin yelled

[Meanwhile]

''Well it appears master Corrin was trying to have breakfast, buttered toast'' Jakob sighs as he cleans his dagger from the young prince's attempt at feeding himself ''One of these days he'll need to learn this is why Flora, Felicia and I exist in this household''

[Back with Corrin and Camilla]

''Uh huh, and the coma?'' ''Odin is a powerful mage'' ''the dislocated shoulder?'' ''Elise is stronger than she looks'' Corrin mutters, rubbing his shoulder that was always stiff from his big (technically, as she's only just taller than Corrin) sister always pulling him along by the arm. Camilla rolled her eyes at the excuses ''and the time you broke both your arms?'' ''I didn't know Felicia was having problems controlling her ice magic, it was a coincidence the top of the stairs were frozen'' Camilla sighed, she did kind of love the girl that was her brother's retainer but she was the only person more accident prone than Corrin, he was only worse because all his 'accidents' injure him, while hers either injured herself or everyone around her, often Corrin.

Camilla pinches the bridge of her nose in exhaustion ''Well, we've made several reasons you shouldn't be left in charge of yourself. Besides the decision had already been made for you. You're about to be my cute little brother, with a side job as my boy toy'' Camilla laughed, always looking for ways to make Corrin blush, especially as shoving his face between her tits no longer worked and she didn't want to injure him even more by sitting on him. Corrin gulped and turned to run, but before he could make it to the door he was enveloped in lavender coloured smoke. When it dissipated he was still dizzy, which meant he was unable to run even when he felt the thunder of Camilla's footsteps approaching him. The lavender haired knight grinned as she picked up Corrin, bringing him up to eye level ''Hello cutie, ready for a lovely safe life with me?'' she grinned wickedly and brought him in for a kiss, her lips covering his entire head. She also gave him a lick, moaning at his delicious taste ''Cute, tiny and now tasty, oh Corrin I'm never letting you out of my sight''

 

Impossible made possible

Felicia came in the room shocked at what she saw but knew that if she didn't play her cards right something bad would most likely happen to her. "I didn't see anything, I'm just gonna put lord Corrin's breakfast right here and go on break." Felicia said slowly placing Corrine breakfast on the table before slowly walking out the door turning into a full sprint once she leaves the room. "I'm going to make sure she isn't going to go blab about this, I'll be back soon." Camilla said giving Corrin a kiss before setting him on the table and leaving.

"That proves, that I do NOT flirt with every women I come across." Laslow just finished proving that he wasn't a total flirt with a story he was telling to Leo and his retainers, Odin and Niles. "LORD LEO WE HAVE A C.S.C!" Felicia shouted running into the room. "I had always hoped the day wouldn't come when we had to deal with C.S.C." Leo said with a sigh. "Oh I knew the day would come and sort of wanted it to come." Laslow said and everyone just glared at him save for Niles who was confused. "What's a C.S.C?" "Well ever since Odin and Laslow got employed and saw how accident prone Corrin was they came up with a bunch of code words and acronyms for situations that can possibly happen to Corrin because they are somehow used to crazy and seemingly impossible things such as Odin's seemingly one inch tall cousin." Leo said. "Odin is right, I said in my story how his cousin prevents me from flirting with his cousins older sister." Laslow exclaimed. "Okay but that doesn't answer for what it stands for." "It stands for Camilla shrunk Corrin." Leo said sighing. "Okay Felicia your probably going to have go in the opposite direction as us as a diversion, okay?" Leo asked and Felicia nodded before running out the door. "Well good thing cousin Morgan taught me how to use magic shortcuts which he learned about from a friend." Odin said and they walked out the door.

They somehow ended up directly in Corrine room. "Odin I'm never underestimating you again." Niles said impressed. "Leo! You came to save me, Camilla's gone crazy!" Corrin shouted in victory. "Yep this definitely brings back memories of cousin Morgan." Odin said. "Oh no." Corrin said. "Oh no what?" "I'm getting my butter knife tingle, yet it's not butter knifes." Corrin said (he has a butter knife tingle which warns him if something butter knife related happens). "Oh you boys think with your fancy little tricks you can steal my little brother?" Camilla said and the boys turned around. "You know Camilla I'm also your little brother." Leo said. "Well I guess now i have to shrink all of you." Camilla said and the boys were soon enveloped with lavender smoke. "Well now I have to make up reasons why all of you are gone I'll be back to play with you all." Camilla said after placing 5-6

 

Odin calls in help (Morgan's coming to town!)

''We need to consult an expert'' ''And who pray tell is that?'' ''Morgan!'' Odin yells producing a pitch black book with a skull white 'M' on the front 'Sesshoku Morgan!' he chants, a fine mist exiting the book and condensing into something similar to a mirror, the image clearing to reveal... 2 pale hills

''Hey look the book has a porn channel, and it's quite a cutie'' Laslow jokes as he stares, while Leo notices Odin pale and he mouths _''Oh Naga no''_. He breaks out of this trace when he notices his friend leering, which causes him to punch him ''Hey mate I'm just looking'' ''Yeah and Morgan will kill you if he finds out'' ''Why, it's just a mixed signal right?'' ''Wrong, the book is keyed to Morgan's magic, which means he's nearby'' ''lucky bastard out shagging and we're here with a crazy bitch'' Odin head slaps him ''Listen dumbass and think, what girl would Morgan be with?'' ''Well anyone busty the guy has a type, Hell if he were already in this world I'd say check between Camilla's tits'' he grins and gets smacked again, this time by Leo ''One more time, what girl would never let Morgan just sleep around, other than Aunt Robin?'' ''Oh that would be crazy bitch...'' Laslow's eye's widened ''So those tits are?'' ''Noire's? Yep'' Odin nods, before attempting to push enough magic into the book to create an energy pulse, which would be big enough for tinies to notice (eg. Odin, Leo and most importantly Morgan) but small enough not to be noticed by normal sized mages (aka Camilla). ''So who is Noire?'' Niles asks ''Plegian chick who had a thing for Morgan. She was a psycho, but she could choose which eye the fatal shot would pierce and she had huge tits, about this big with us the size we are'' Laslow says, spreading his arms as wide as he could ''Camilla's are bigger'' Leo deadpans as he steps closer to Odin, ignoring Laslow and Niles questioning as to how he could know that. Luckily the pulse worked and not even a minute later a familiar bluenette appears in view

''Hey cousin'' ''Hey Morgan'' ''So what can I do for you?'' he asks as he leans back and relaxes (against Noire's left breast) Leo steps forward and into view ''Hello I am Prince Leo of Nohr'' ''I don't know where that is but that sounds nice. I'm Morgan prince of Ylssie and possibly Plegia through mom but Aunt Aversa's doing fine over there so we don't mention it in public'' Odin takes this pause to answer the previous question ''Morgan as you're aware Severa, Inigo and I are retainers for the Nohrian royals, all half siblings with the exception of the youngest Corrin who's adopted. He's the problem, he's very clumsy and accident prone, so much that the eldest sister Camilla, who in hindsight reminds me way too much of Aversa with a little bit of Tharja thrown in for good measure, decided on a solution: shrink him down and keep him safe with her at all times'' ''Makes sense, why do you need me?'' ''Well we tried to rescue him from Camilla...'' Laslow began ''...and she shrunk us too'' Leo finished embarrassed ''Ah I see, I'm to help you escape'' ''Yes and probably to help us find a mage who can use size magic too'' ''Sure, just let me say bye to my girl or else she'll worry'' Morgan then disappears from view.

''Can you believe it, Morgan managed to snag that hot piece of ass-less ass. What I'd do to her in his position'' ''Ah hem'' Laslow turns and realises the screen had also turned to show two familiar and annoyed faces: those of Morgan and Noire. ''Honey kick his ass for me, I'd just end up crushing him or dropping him in mother's heels'' her scowl began a feral grin when they hear a sickening crack and Laslow falling to his knees clutching his genitals, Leo turning to face them with a satisfied smirk ''Oh I like this one Morgan go help him but hurry back. Unless you find a girl who wants to join in, then you have a little longer to convince her to come with you back to us'' Morgan laughs and kisses Noire, who returns it with a kiss that envelops his entire head. The tactician approaches the display with a goofy grin on his face ''Well see you in a bit, bye guys'' he ends the spell and the screen dissipates back into mist. ''So he'll take about 10-20 minutes to get here, what do you want to do? ''Ah hem'' all them guys (Laslow obviously with some difficulty) turn to Corrin who's pointing at his breakfast which Felicia had left for him before warning the others and this mess occurred ''You made that yourself didn't you?'' Leo asks to which Corrin nods proudly ''Well at least at our current size we'll see any broken glass or chips of plaster in the food and eat around them'' he mutters. ''Hey Laslow, how long do you think it'll be before Xander notices you're gone'' Niles asks ''Oh any minute now, I'm invaluable to his highness'' Laslow answers, puffing up his chest.

Meanwhile

''Do you notice how it's quiet for a change Peri?'' Xander asks ''Yes Sir, it's because Laslow has gone to irritate your brother and his retainers'' ''Well nice to have some peace, now seeing as we have an hour...'' ''Actually half Xander, Elsie twisted my arm and forced me to alot in her words 'playtime' for the two of you in half an hour'' ''Oh, well at least till then you can tell me about this tea ceremony you learnt to perform'' ''Yes Sir, I learnt it from a Hoshidan ninja during my yearly mandatory vacation time in the deep realms'' ''Ah yes, yearly mandatory vacations, the only thing you and Beruka have in common''

Back with the others

So does Morgan appear on the table with the others, or as he's not familiar with that world he needs something he recognises to gravitate towards something he does recognise in this case Severa (they're kind of friends, not good ones, I'd say about a 'B' rank support while Odin & Laslow are an 'A' and Noire is an 'S' rank)?

 

Whoops wrong address.

8 year old Sora was twiddling his thumbs waiting for something to happen and something did a bright flash of light happened revealing one of Sora's favourite people. "Mommy! Morgan's here!" Sora said popping out of his mother's cleavage. "Wait say what?" Severa asked and Morgan popped out. "Hey Severa long time no see, I guess this explains why Sora was missing." Morgan stated. "What are you even doing here?" "Oh Owain and Inigo called for help and I guess somehow I ended up here, mind if I borrow Sora for a bit? His wind magic might help a bit with escaping and what not." Morgan asked. "Please mom it's been forever since I've hung out with Morgan and I'm a lot better with my wind magic and you know that." Sora pleaded doing a puppy pout which Severa couldn't say no to. "Fine you win, but Morgan if my son gets hurt I'm going to kill you." Severa said. "Fine by me, anyway we're off." Morgan said and he and Sora jumped off and made a perfect landing. "I hope Camilla doesn't find them I can't imagine what would happen if she found them." Severa said under her breath when her son and his father/uncle/male father figure ran off.

"I have come with reinforcements." Morgan said walking threw the door (which had a space small enough for him to go under). "Wait is that Sora?" Laslow asked. "Pray tell me who Sora is?" Leo asked. "Selena's son, his father well we don't talk about him, mostly because he's dead now and a deadbeat father who never knew he existed." Odin said. "Wait, Selena has a kid?" Niles asked. "Hi." Sora said as he and Morgan got onto the table using Sora's wind magic to propel them. "Okay so what's the plan?" Corrin asked. "I'll tell you but first question, are there any paper airplanes around here?" Morgan asked and everyone was confused by the question except Corrin. "Uh huh, right here in this drawer." Corrin said.

Soon after they managed to get it out. (It took several attempts) Morgan explained why it was needed. "Since the window was left open we bring the paper airplane over to it and use Sora's wind magic to steer and propel us, then once we land we just need to find a Mage capable of size magic and bada Bing bada boom back to normal and then I can go home and make breakfast or lunch or whatever meal time it is when I get back." Morgan explained and everyone nodded.

Now to do they manage to get out the window or does someone (Camilla) come back?

 

Flying is easy... not!

''Okay everyone ready? Any complaints?'' ''I have one'' ''Not now Inigo we're trying to escape'' Leo snapped, having finished houshing Corrin onto the plane behind Morgan who sat behind Sora ''But what if this doesn't work, we'll plummet what would be hundreds of miles to our deaths'' ''That honestly sounds better than whatever Camilla has planned for most of us'' Niles comments as he climbs on ''You have faith in Morgan correct?'' Leo asks the mercenary ''Of course, the little guy has gotten us out of many tough scrapes back in out home realm'' ''Then trust me when I say I know what I'm doing, now get on'' Morgan yells, also getting annoyed ''Fine, fine no need to yell''

''Okay Sora, you can do this'' Morgan comforts, watching the redhead gather enough magic in him to do this ''And here we go!'' Sora releases his entire magical core into the enchantment, lifting the plane and causing it to float out of the window, taking a gentle descent ''You did it kid!'' Morgan cheers, Leo and Odin nodding in agreement, Selena's kid was good. Sora nodded tiredly, but grinned broadly at the mage's praise, something he rarely got due to his mother keeping him hidden for his protection.

''Oh no, oh no, oh no...'' Corrin chants as they floated ''Hey what's wrong with the kid?'' Niles asks ''I don't know, hey Corrin what's wrong?'' ''BUTTERKNIVES!!'' Corrin yells at the top of his voice ''Corrin calm down...'' Leo attempts to calm his hyperactive brother with his hands on his shoulders ''...we're in the air, there are no butter knives where we are''. Corrin begins to calm (even though his butter knife senses are only getting stronger) until the unthinkable happened: a butter knife fell through the air and tore straight through the wing of their plane ''Oh for f...udge sake, how does a butter knife end up falling through the air?'' Leo asks/complains, missing a couple more completely miss their little plane

Meanwhile

''Felicia, what are you doing?'' the maid stops her work to answer her sister ''Well I'm trying to help master Corrin, I gathered all the butter knives in the castle and am disposing of them so they can never hurt him again'' ''By throwing them out the window?'' Flora asks, mentally face palming ''Yes'' Felicia answers with a wide grin.

Back with the lads

''The plane has been too badly damaged by the blades, we're going to crash'' Sora yells, feeling that not even his magic could keep the plane aloft ''Don't worry, just aim for that window'' Morgan points from over his shoulder. Focusing all the magic he could her guided their transport to the window... it was in no way a smooth transition or landing but any landing you can walk away from... is pretty low fucking standards. but they're still standards. Everyone survived none the worse for wear, other than a few bruises from the cras.. I mean 'landing'. ''Ow my fucking head'' Owain swore rubbing the lump forming on the back of his skull ''So where are we?'' Morgan asked, having never been to the castle before, never mind this room. ''It's simple, it's my sister's room'' Leo answers.  
The question is, which sister?

 

As if things couldn't get worse (Continues from 'Whoops wrong address')

"I have something I want to show you." Camilla said as she led Selena, Beruka, Peri, and Felicia into her room. Camilla was shocked too see two more tiny boys on the desk. "I have amnesia." The one with blue hair stated then, a tiny portal appeared and dropped a baby into his arms. "Of all the days to have to babysit little me." He muttered and then Camilla and the female retainers just stared at him. "Well there goes the fake amnesia plan." He muttered. "You were trying to ditch us!" Odin exclaimed. "Well I'm sorry, I have a wife to get back to.." A scroll also appeared from a tiny portal which Morgan read and his eyes widened. "Who's pregnant with my daughter." Morgan added. "How do you know it's a girl." Corrin asked. "Oh I predict that I'll have 4 daughters and a son who'll be my youngest." Morgan stated.

_16 years in the future_  
"Daddy save me." Morgan's five year old son Robin (he named his son after his mother because Morgan knew Robin was a gender neutral name) said running up to him. "Save you from what?" Morgan asked. "Oh Robin where are you?" Lucina Jr. Morgan's second oldest asked in a singsong voice (Lucina Jr was the splitting image of Lucina just with an even bigger bust and shorter hair) and Morgan's other three daughters followed behind. Lilith who was 16, Hikari who was 12 and Thalia who was ten (Lucina Jr. is 13). "Girls stop scaring your little brother." Morgan sighed. "We aren't scaring him, we just want to play." Hikari said. "Yeah but Robin keeps on being a baby." Thalia complained. "He keeps on saying our games are to rough." Lilith said. Morgan sighed. "Well Robin is a gentle boy, okay? If your going to play with him or have fun with him you need to make sure to be gentle and that he's comfortable because if you keep on tormenting him he'll just live in fear of you, okay?" "Okay we'll ever more gentle." Lucina Jr. Said. "There we go Robin problem solved now go spend time with your big sisters okay?" "Okay daddy, thank you, okay let's play!" Robin said and his sisters squealed and Lucina Jr scooped him up. "Hey! I get to carry him because I'm the oldest and the bustiest." Lilith said grabbing Robin dropped him into her cleavage. "Eh hem, if you fight over your brother Lil I'll just have your mother or aunt Lucina watch him." Morgan said and the girls immediately stopped fighting and they left the library. "Hi honey how's it going?" Noire asked walking and picking up Morgan. "Oh the girls were trying to play with Robin and they fought over who to carry him." Morgan said. "A ladies man, just like his cute little daddy." Noire giggled. "For such a gentle child too, he's so meek and shy and a mommas boy just like me." Morgan admitted and noire kissed his head. "I know I just love having you two all snuggled up in between my boobs." Noire said.

Back to the present

"Aww, they look so cute I wander what they look like squished with all their blood and guts all over." Peri said going to grab Sora who gulped. "You touch my son I break your neck." Selena said. "You're a MOM!?" All the females save for Selena said. "Yes, this is my cute baby boy Sora and anyone who tries to hurt him end up with a snapped neck." Selena said. "I have failed as an assassin." Beruka stated. "Your job is to kill people Beruka, not know if their a mother or not." Selena said and she picked up Sora. "There, there Mommy's here she isn't gonna let anyone hurt you." Selena said. "Okay that explains the red head but what about the bluenette?" Camilla asked. "Well I'm Odin's cousin, he called for help and I came for only two reasons one Odin's my cousin so I would obviously come to help family and two I just like helping people in general, if it weren't for those two reasons I would Probably be at home with my wife." Morgan said. "Now then can I go home to my wife?" Morgan asked with a hopeful look on his face.

 

Camilla will allow Morgan to go home (for a price)

''You can go...'' ''Yay!'' Morgan jumped for joy ''...on one condition. You, me, my bedroom for the next hour'' Morgan blushed heavily. ''But he's married!'' Serena argues, then both notice his eyes twitch ''Ah, are you that turned off by me?'' Morgan blinked ''What? No! It's just I've done so much jumping around through time and dimensions I can actually feel my timeline being altered''. (Because Invisible asked me when I first put it up, no the flash forward in the previous chapter isn't erased, it's just been added to, essentially this is a few minutes after the end of the previous flash forward)

16 years in the future, again  
''Honey I'm home'' Morgan giggled and Noire rolled her eyes before turning and pulled into a tight hug, Morgan being crushed between 2 sets of huge, firm tits. ''Hi papa'' Morgan notes the small child with his arms wrapped around him ''Hey kiddo'' Morgan greeted in return ''Morgan, Corrine Jr, you guys alright down there?'' Morgan peeks out of Camilla's cleavage and smiles ''Hey babe, we're good'' ''Hey dad'' he turned to the long haired bluenette beside her, who waved with a smile, ''Hey Astrid'' Morgan grinned seeing his second eldest daughter (technically eldest), her time in the deep realms making her 22, busty and beautiful. She was the result of his night with Camilla, and was one of the reasons he took her as his second wife. ''So how was the family trip?'' Camilla laughed as Noire took him back ''Corrin's fine, Felicia and Flora were doing well too, Felicia's actually doing a lot better than we expected'' over the years Corrin got close to the 2 maids, eventually marring the two and producing 3 children; a set of twin girls, Ingrid and Elsa, and a boy, Kana. Interestingly while Ingrid had Corrin's white hair, Elsa had Flora's blue despite being Felicia's child, the same with Kana having Felicia's hair colour despite being Flora's son, but Camilla assumed that was what happened when the essentially triplets were conceived under the full moon during a drunken magic ritual. Felicia also finally gave up on being a shitty maid and became a strategist... and everyone was surprised by how good she was at it. ''I also have a message to deliver from Sora, asking when he'll see uncle Morgan next'' Morgan grinned, over the years Sora had grown into himself, he was even a perfect big brother to little Forrest, (who was often jokingly referred to as his little sister) who was kept in Selena's cleavage rather than a deep realm due to his size, making him now 13. Interestingly when Forrest was born Sora was glad the dark mage stayed this time (not that he ever actually said that, but everyone who knew his origin knew he was at least thinking it. That and Forrest's dad didn't get arrows through the eyes and genitals like his biological father did) and like his uncle Morgan was becoming quite a girl magnet; if Ophelia and Velouria were anything to go on.

Back to normal time

''Ah for fuck sake ep!'' Laslow complained then covered his mouth when he heard his voice. ''What happened to perv? I mean he always is high pitched, but now damn he's practically a girl'' Beruka commented with mild amusement ''Well that was because of Lord Leo'' Niles said with a smirk ''Laslow got a nut shot because Leo decided to attempt to calm Morgan and his sexy wife, because Laslow was making comments towards said wife'' Leo blushed and then yelped when he was picked up by Selena ''Cute, smart, and knows when to take charge, well you're just perfect aren't you?'' ''Mom!'' Sora yells in embarrassment ''Hush baby, mommy's trying to get you a daddy'' Selena hushed towards the red head then turned back to Leo ''So ... what's your thoughts on kids?'' Camilla laughs ''So Morgan, come to bed with me, and later I'll bring you to the Dragon Gate and send you home'' ''Can I come too, I want to get out of this place?'' Corrin asks, hoping Camilla will be nicer than father with his freedom ''Sure kiddo, as long as you stay in my cleavage the entire trip'' ''Yay'' ''Sure Camilla, but I want you to meet my wife, she expects to meet anyone who manages to catch my attention as well as try convince you to come with me. I'll spend the trip to the gate trying that'' Camilla giggled and reached for Morgan ''Wait! Owain, mind present me while I bone'' Morgan passes the baby then gets picked up and dropped into Camilla's cleavage.


	6. Afterlife

Adventures of Mini Morgan - Afterlife

 

**I literally cried while writing this**

It was almost over Grima was finally weakened enough for the final blow to be preformed. Morgan realized this was a lose-lose situation. If his father preformed the final blow grima would come back to bite them in the butts. If his mother preformed the final blow... Well Morgan wouldn't know what to do with his life anymore. Lucina had her moment to be selfish this will be mine. Morgan thought to himself. Chrom was about to perform the final blow on Grima when his wife pushed him aside and Chrom saw a blur pass by Robin. Robin pushed her husband aside so she could perform the final blow and kill her twisted self. Better me than thousands of others. Robin thought to herself but she saw something pass right by her. Grima was weakly laughing to herself knowing this would be a win-win situation for her. If the blue haired dipstick preformed the final blow she'll just come back later and if her alternate self did it she'll end up taking her main enemy down with her. Grima then saw a blur go towards and she wasn't laughing when she saw sliver sword through her gut, she looked down and saw a scrawny blue haired boy holding the sword she had been stabbed with. The boy looked up with a grin on his face and said. "What? You think I'm just gonna stand there and take it?" "If anyone was going to die today I decided it'd be me rather than mother." He said as he slowly slipped his hands away from the sword and walked off as they both slowly faded away. "Morgan why did you do it? I was the perfect vessel I was supposed to perform the final blow and allow everyone else not to live in fear anymore." His mother sobbed. "Well I was selfish and didn't want my mother to die and besides you have father, Lucina, little Lucina, a whole country and eventually little me who need you more than they need me." "Morgan why did I have to be so stupid and not think of performing the final blow myself? Ylisse already has a princess to adore and I haven't other use." Lucina cried also coming up. "That's where your wrong your the leader of the time travellers none of this would of been possible without you, your a beacon of and I'm just some tiny, scrawny little boy with amnesia." "Why couldn't all of you been selfish for once and allow me to do the final blow and wait for someone else to rise to the challenge?" Chrom came up sobbing. "Don't worry father I'm sure we'll meet again." All of them were in a group hug and Morgan did something unexpected Morgan separated himself and started singing with tears going down his cheeks. "we'll meet again don't know where, don't know when, oh I know we'll meet again some sunny day." Morgan sang and when he was finished was finally gone and Robin thought of how beautiful her sons voice was and wondered if she'll ever see her baby boy again. After everyone got to safe ground everyone was crying and shocked because of Morgan's unexpected selfless action. The ones crying the most were the future children but the only ones who cried harder were Morgan's family. After everyone returned to their homes Morgan did appear some where but where?

 

 

**A lucky break**  

Morgan woke up in a dark void and saw in front of him a yellow triangle with one eye, scrawny limbs and black top hat and bow tie. "Hey kid let me say this before you say anything this is a dream you and you are alive and you will not wake up until someone finds you which I have to say will take about five minutes." He had said "Oh also how's the wife?" He asked. "Wife what are you talking about?" The triangle then face palmed. "Whops wrong time line. Well anyway after you did your kamikaze with my old boss and sang my song and quoted a pal of mine, thanks for for doing that by the way, I felt bad for you and had a nice chat with naga." He said. "Wait what do you mean by sing your song and quoting a friend? Wait a minute does this mean I get to go back?" Morgan asked excitedly. "Well you see I had a talk with naga and we discussed wether you should be brought back or not then we decided to do Rock Paper Scissors to decide if you get to come back and I won, lucky you and she told me there's a price if you were garunteed to come back and I said well it's obvious the kid is willing to pay the price." The being said. "What's the price?" Morgan asked. "Well it would be more fun to have you figure it out yourselve so toodle-do!" The being then left. A voluptuous women was in the middle of the field when she saw a tiny figure laying in the grass and quickly ran over to it.

  

 

**Congrats your dead now! Welcome to the afterlife**   (Continues from 'I literally cried while writing this')  


Morgan was conscious and saw only pitch black all around. Really this is the after life I thought it would be more exciting. Hm I wonder how mother and the rest are doing now? Morgan thought to himself. "Well someone's awake." Morgan heard a femine voice say. Derp silly Morgan the after life's not pitch black my eyes are still closed. Morgan thought to himself. He opened his eyes and they darted about realizing the after life looks surprisingly like a giant bedroom of some sort of Royal because everything was huge compared to him and most of the colouring was either purple or yellow with a faint yellow crystal chandelier. Morgan's eyes were finally able to focus directly on the where the voice was from and was shocked to see the face of a giant..

 

 

 

**Mother? No wait...**     


A first glace Morgan saw Robin and thought _''Oh no, what happened to Mom for her to be here?''_ but then he noticed inconsistencies: _Robin_ was dressed in a sleeveless dark purple gown, her bare arms contained 6 eye tattoos; one on each shoulder, the crock of each elbow, and each palm, her eyes were a deep red, rather than his mother's hazel, and surprisingly her breasts were actually slightly bigger than Robin's.(not that Morgan would ever admit to noticing that) ''Who are you?'' Morgan asked trying to keep his nerves hidden from the giantess, who actually smiled at his questioning ''Oh I knew you were a smart one, get that from her side I like to believe. Nice work taking out the shade, really made me look bad that basterd'' She says blowing a snow white bang from her eye line. Morgan's eyes widened when he realised her 'slip up' ''You- your Grima!'' Grima's smile just widened ''Like I said, get's his smarts from Robin's side, MY side of the family'' she boasted before Morgan was grabbed by long nails attached to even longer fingers and brought closer to what he'd always been told was a child eating, soul crushing monster. Grima didn't exactly dispel the myths by her rather uncomfortable poking and prodding ''I can see some traits you inherited from that bitch Naga's line but your mostly a prime example on mine. You know far as I can tell your mother is the latest reintroduction of my soul to the real world'' she said now letting Morgan sit in her hand ''But how can Mom be you, if you're right here?'' Grima smiled again, Morgan wondered if she was missing intelligent conversation in the afterlife ''The soul is a beings potential, there max levels to use broad strokes. But a soul needs to be a technical blank slate, so it needs to remove all those memories and experiences from it's last run, that's what ends up in the afterlife, that's what you and I are'' ''So my soul has gone off somewhere else? I can't go back? If that's true then Naga lied to mom and dad when she said Mom would come back if she killed you.. the **shade** of you'' Morgan corrected mid rant which Grima chuckled in dark amusement (which actually reminded Morgan of Tharja and Aversa, mainly because Henry's giggling was surprisingly high pitched for a guy) before answering first with a 'so-so' gesture of her hand ''In theory that's right kid but there's one other thing: It's been several thousand years since I was out in the land of the living, but Robin's only my 3rd reincarnation. The soul takes quite a while to return to a new body'' ''Really, so Naga wasn't lying, that if my connections to the others are strong enough I'll go back?'' Grima's now uncontrollable laughter didn't help Morgan one bit, even less when he was pressed against her large breasts (accidentally as she forgot he was still in her hand) in her attempt to get her breathing back under control ''Oh she was bullshitting your parents all the way to the void and back taking the long way around the fade rather than through it, there is a way to return but it has a price few people would want to pay to do it'' Grima explains, though she missed his response due to her mind instead focusing on the feeling of his body rubbing so hard against her chest. ''Grima!'' Morgan yelled hoping the woman noticed this time ''Hm? Oh yes Morgan?'' ''I want to do it, I want to go back no matter the consequences'' Grima pouted, she was just getting used to the cutie and he was already leaving.

**Gateway home**     


Grima sighed, it wasn't his fault he wanted to go home, it's just its so boring being alone in her own little section of the afterlife; very few of her descendants were good enough to even reach the neutral levels of the afterlife, and those that did rejected and denied their relation to her. She found it ironic that Morgan had been the first to come to her because he accepted and embraced her bloodline, sure he did that to kill the shade but he still acknowledged he was part of her, and that she was a part of his heritage. Now she just needed a way to get Morgan past the fates, and knew just the scaly basterd to do it. ''Okay Morgan, let's get you back to your family'' she smiled and clenched her fist around him before 'poofing' to her destination. The room she'd ended up in looked similar to many of the ritual rooms within her original palace (before Naga's follower's destroyed it), thought it was the runes on the wall and the being drawing them that had her focus. As she released her hold and placed Morgan on her shoulder her mind couldn't help wondering if they were using black ink, or he'd started slitting his wrists again. Noticing another presence in the room the being turned: she was a tall woman with rather small assets for her body size (or to put them in Morgan terms, about Aversa's height but petite like Lissa) with long purple hair and large eyes, which glittered like amethysts all wrapped up in dark blue mage's robes. ''Hello Grima, darling'' she hissed cheerfully, a wide grin which Morgan noted had too many teeth ''Scales, you're a girl this time?'' ''I like to have a change, keeps things from getting boring, also it's Saria. You're here to return to the living world correct?'' she grinned and turned, finishing the circle at the end of her runic ring. ''Yes, little Morgan wants to go back. I know about the price...'' ''and it seems the brat has already paid it'' she interrupted with a smirk while Morgan looked at her confused ''For someone to go back it requires a lot of spiritual energy, which is what gives you all form, it's also used to create your bodies, as you won't be able to simply jump back into your original body; magic can do much but dead is dead'' she joked Grima rolled her eyes at her antics. ''So what does it mean?'' Morgan asked, still wanting to go home ''It means travellers come back smaller than when they began, that's why I said you've already paid the price: you're palm sized and your magical energy is still in the void between this world and yours'' she explained ''So ready to go?'' Morgan's answer was interrupted by the arrival of another being; a golden triangle shaped creature with one eye, a top hat, bow tie and spindly limbs. ''Hey Grima nice to see yeah, we still on for poker next week? Hey Snaky... when did you get tits?'' ''Saria'' she repeated sighing ''Hey I call them by the soul not the face, only you have a black and purple soul you scaly bastard'' the triangle replied before noticing Morgan ''Hey kiddo, Bill Cipher, demon, anarchist, chaos bringer...'' ''Loser of all card games'' Grima added causing the two women to snigger as Bill's eye went red in anger ''I have a fool proof plan this time!'' ''Yeah, not going glass eyed so we can see the cards'' Saria laughed ''You bitch, that's how you and Zero won last month'' Bill yelled, still annoyed The Apprentice managed to win a reality marble from him, he had to trick a very powerful demon to get it. ''A hem'' Grima coughed returning focus in the group ''Morgan wants to go home'' ''Right'' Saria coughs awkwardly before doing several hand gestures Morgan doesn't recognise and what to him was just random hissing. The enormous tear in the fabric of reality apparently meant it worked ''Well time to go kiddo'' Grima said, patting him on the head with one of her long fingers ''Okay, bye Grima, triangle guy, crazy bitch'' Morgan greeted before hopping off Grima's hand into the portal. She didn't see or hear her move, but knew he was beside her. She turned and stared into the reptile's slitted pupils ''So will you please show me your real face'' she sang softly making him laugh ''I believe this is what you wanted'' he said, pulling a tennis ball sized glass orb from his pocket: Grima noticed it had the translucent image of a man with purple hair and pitch black eyes dressed in a black suit ''It's an echo but there's enough magic to get you through'' he explained before being pulled into a hug by the shorter woman ''Thank you Snaky'' ''Anything for a fellow demon'' he joked ''Then I need money for next week's game'' Bill mentioned, getting the finger in reply ''Fine be that way'' Grima laughed at the 2, her only real contact in this realm, before she too entered the shimmering portal. Where does Morgan end up?

 

**It all comes back to this field**     


Morgan awoke in a field of tall grass, mildly confused of his circumstances ''Wow the farmers, really slacked off this year'' he thought out loud ''No _you idiot! You're just rodent sized''_ a loud voice in his head screamed ''Grima?'' Morgan yelled in a panic _''Yep, I'm just not there yet, Snaky was kind enough to offer the equivalent amount of magic for my return for me, being an immortal snake demon means he's practically brimming with magic. It was about the same amount as it would take to create that shade you killed, but it means I can come to the real world at my normal size''_ ''Are you going to wreck a village?'' Morgan asked, getting a headache in return _''No you idiot, my human form, so human size, I'd say a few inches and a cup bigger than your mother''_ Grima replied, Morgan could feel the smirk in her mental voice ''So what now?'' ''Well I recommend getting the attention of someone soon, as it may take me a while to push through into the real world'' Grima answered ''But at this size how am I supposed to find someone, never mind get them to notice me?'' _''Beats me, but there's one now. Go get her attention and I'll find you when I pierce the veil''_ Grima's voice echoed in his head, Morgan turned to find who she was talking about and his size really hit him (it was less obvious in his head as Grima was essentially a god so it made sense he'd be small compared to her) not too far from his current position was a woman he knew and loved (different ways), it was...

 

**Morgan's little big crush**     


Morgan stood in awe of the ivory haired woman as she nocked her bow, from his position every inch a goddess on par with Grima _''Well not exactly but, she's close maybe more like Artemis.. we don't have Artemis in our world, Damn it! Need to stop hanging out with dimension hoppers, they mess with your mind''_ Morgan heard Grima's rant but mostly ignored it, instead watching the cool headed focus of Noire as she hits a perfect bull's-eye. She then pulls out another arrow and gets Grima's attention: runes along the length of her bow start to glow in different colours and the tip of her arrow turns a cobalt blue. When she fires the target is engulfed in a fireball, both arrows are missing and there's a perfectly circular hole about 4 inches across in the centre of the target. _''Fuck Snaky's been here, and I thought he stopped with the **Morrigan**_ '' ''Who's the Morrigan?'' Morgan asked _''She was a female counterpart of you, sired by my male counterpart in another world, with the help of Aversa and Tharja. Noire was her sister, she took the name **Silence** and created the runic array to imbue magic into her arrows like that. Snaky mentioned it in his visits, it sounded impossible but either he taught her it, or she's just as brilliant and magically powerful as the Grima enhanced Noire who created the original array'' _ Morgan was shocked but a part of him was just happy, he'd always known Noire was powerful, hell he was one of the few to know her magical skills were on par with her parents, the rest assumed you couldn't grow up with 2 dark mages as parents without picking up a few things and that she was an archer because she wasn't good enough at magic to specialize there. Noire then turned on her heels and shot 2 targets hanging from a tree, hitting each of them dead centre. Lastly she took her next arrow and after the tip turned black aimed it at a bird flying overhead. It struck the animal perfectly through the heart, at which point the magic in the tip caused the flesh to turn to ash and the carcass to plummet to the ground, missing Morgan by inches ''Holy crap!'' Morgan yelled '' _Respira_ '' Grima hissed _''Damn this girl is good, also kid you won't need to worry about finding a way to approach her''_ she joked, referring to the fact the busty archer was in fact approaching him, most likely to examine her kill for how well her spell worked. Just as she reached for the bird her already large purple eyes widened further as she gasped 'Morgan?' What does she do?

**She faints ... on top of him**     


''M-m-morgan'' Noire stuttered before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted... onto Morgan himself. The newly resurrected boy had only long enough to ' _meep_ ' before her was crushed under her bouncy breasts. A few minutes passed in silence, until the field was filled with the scent of void magic and the air itself split, allowing a beautiful white haired woman to step through, and immediately land tits first in the grass (the portal was a foot off the ground) ''Fucking arsehole serpent'' Grima muttered as she picked herself up, picking blades of grass from her cleavage as she scans the surrounding area for her little friend, more specifically the brand she placed on his back when he first entered her domain in the afterlife. She found that magical energy under the unconscious archer and pouted ''Ah fucktards, I wanted to be the first to tit crush him'' she pouted before noticing something strange about the girl's aura ''Well, well, well, not the person everyone thinks you are eh darling'' she sighs before grabbing the girl, easily moving her into the bridal position and heading towards the castle before her. It seems Snaky added a few other things to her when he gave her the magic needed to keep her size on the crossover, the layout of Naga's castle for one. She just needed to get to Noire's room in the east corridor without running into anyone who might realise who she was... it was at this point Grima realised she should've changed out of her sleeveless outfit before coming as her exposed tattoos were a dead give away.

 

 

**''Fuck my afterlife!''**  

 

Grima mentally checked her inner GPS (Snaky never explained what that meant but assumed it meant map) seeing it was 1 right turn, up a floor and the 2nd door on the... she turned that corner she nearly ran into Naga's descendants, aka Chrom & Lucina, as well as her descendant Robin coming in the opposite direction ''Fuck you Naga'' she muttered before using the moment of surprise from Robin seeing her (slightly bustier) doppelganger, and Chrom&Lucina seeing another version of their wife/mother to bounce over them and run as fast as her magically enhanced reflexes allowed her. _''Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!''_ Grima mentally complained when she reached the room, bouncing off said door as Snaky didn't tell her the door opened outward instead of inward, which lead to more mental swearing. ''Robin?'' Grima looked up to see the door was open and Tharja was standing in the doorway. ''Hi, I brought you your kid back'' Grima offers as she slightly bounces the still unconscious girl. Tharja quirks her eyebrows and stands out of her way allowing her to lay Noire on her bed. ''You might want to close the door'' she adds to Tharja as she notices the archer finally stir. Tharja is by her daughter's side as the girl sits up bleary eyed ''Hey kiddo, what happened?'' ''I-I-I saw Morgan, he was little'' Noire squeaked out with a blush ''Grima smirked ''And now he's between those succulent boobies of yours'' she says causing both dark mages to stare at her breasts, and for the younger one to finally notice the slight wriggling of something between them. Gently so as not to harm him, Noire slides her hand into her cleavage, her long fingers curl around a mostly solid form before pulling it out. She opens her hand and right there for the 3 of them to see is the now mouse sized, bluenette they know and love ''Oh he's so cute'' Noire gushes rubbing his body against her cheek, nearly squealing when she feels a tiny kiss from the cute little guy. She was drawn from her pleasure cruise when she felt the hand on her shoulder, it's Grima who's holding it tenderly ''Hey kiddo, I'm going to have to leave before the others show up, keep my champion safe K?'' Noire nods vigorously feeling the darkness within the woman and a desire to please her ''Great, Tharja any chance the door has a lock?'' the dark mage snorts ''not on the inside, Ylsians like being able to ensure we aren't hiding anything'' Grima rolled her eyes, her tattoos momentarily turning black in an attempt to mirror them ''Then I guess we're fucked'' she sighs, almost wishing she'd stayed in limbo, Snaky said they would be playing in Underbrooke this month and Cruella was willing to actually play this time instead of drink all the gin (which Zero and Grima _assisted_ with, Bill, Sans and Snaky sticking to cider). But the key word was almost, she was glad to be out of the afterlife and able to see her old world, and she liked Morgan she wouldn't have made him her champion if she didn't. The door is flung open allowing Robin, Chrom and Lucina to enter and...

  

 

**Reunion**     


Grima noticed she was in a house, a rather small one she turned around and saw sans sitting on the couch drinking ketchup. "Sans?! What am I doing here." Grima asked. "Oh I just busted over to your world and quickly grabbed you to make sure you wouldn't ruin the kids reunion with his family. Don't worry I'll take you back after some time passes." Sans said and Grima nodded then asked "do you guys have any alcohol here?" "Heh nah ketchup is better and besides you can't get alcohol here and even if I did I get visitors who don't drink." "SANS I HAVE RETURNED WITH AFTER I MADE PUZZLES FOR FRISK TO HELP CALM ME DOWN AFTER THE INCIDENT WITH TINY MORGAN!" "OH NO SHE'S PRESSING CHARGES SANS QUICK GET MY LAWYER!" Papyrus shouted. "Two things pap. One you don't have a lawyer, two this isn't Morgan's mom this is a person who looks like her." "WAIT SANS YOU DID NOT TELL ME YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND!" "Papyrus she's not my girlfriend just friend who's going to be staying here for a while, now go up stairs and do something." Papyrus reluctantly went up stairs. "Wait tiny Morgan what's he talking about?" "Well the rules of realty traveling is simple, there loads of different universes out there, and within each universe there are infinite number of timelines of different events a reality warper is able to go into any time line in any universe with the exception of different timelines in their own universe unless if some one has achieved god like power to do so or has had outside help, so paps had problems with a Morgan from a timeline where he was born tiny my brother not knowing he was tiny too and he was then flung into the ocean by a very pissed Robin." Grima then nodded and looked into fridge to grab something. The three royals busted into the room to see no Dopple ganger of Robin but found something else. "MOM! LUCINA! DAD!" Morgan shouted and Robin quickly scooped up her baby boy and started crying. "Oh my baby your safe! I thought I lost you forever!" Robin said sobbed holding Morgan up too her chest. Lucina joined the sob session to and grabbed Morgan. "Baby brother, your okay! I'm never letting you leave me again." Chrom suprisingly didn't join the sob session. "How do we know that's really Morgan? I mean we saw a Dopple ganger of Robin and so this might be a Dopple ganger of Morgan sent by some enemy country and sabotage." Chrom suggested and every one in the room was was shocked. "Chrom! How could you even suggest that?" Robin said. "Father this is obviously Morgan who cares if he got here small I know from anywhere this is my little brother." "Well there's always a chance." Chrom said and Robin had enough. "OWWW!" Chroms cheek was red from robins powerful slap. "I can't believe you, your acting just like Frederick when you first found me, you were able to believe me and Lucina about the things we said but you refuse to beleive your own son?" "Robin you were there too we watched our son DIE for Petes sake." "Is the only reason you allowed me into your group in the first place not because you believes what I said or is it because you could stare at my body all day? I don't even need your answer I'm going to spend time with my baby and you aren't going to stop me! Also your sleeping on the couch until I receive an apology from you." Robin said and she left the room clutching Morgan and Chrom turned around and saw Lucina was crying. "I'm ashamed of you father, you believed me but you refuse to believe Morgan you aren't even happy that he's back your acting just like Frederick, I can't believed I attempted to kill mother for you, I'm going to see my little brother I'm going to hold him tight and never let go." Lucina then left the room Chrom turned to Tharja and noire who both said at the same time "GTFO OR DIE!" And after that Chrom left the castle to regret his life choices.

 

**I need to get out of here!**     


''There must be something, somewhere'' Grima muttered to herself as she tore the lab apart, Sans was already out with Bill so she was stuck in this building with Papyrus, and she was getting close to stabbing herself as there were no fleshy parts left on the idiot for her to stab. '' You know things are often easier to find if you know what you're looking for'' Grima stood bolt upright, now aware she wasn't alone in the room so turned to the (fellow?) intruder. The woman was tall and thin, with black hair to her shoulder blades, white eyes (iris near indistinguishable from the sclera) and what looked to be a scar running from her lip to her chin, forking like lighting into 3 bolts. Grima knew this woman, she'd even played cards and gotten drunk with her, **Zero**. ''Hello bug face'' Grima greets politely, enjoying the twitch referring to her 'upgrade' still caused, at least she stopped wearing a surgical mask as she looked like kuchisake-onna (Grima still curses Snaky for telling her about that, plus Zero's real face was much scarier) ''Hello Grima darling, Snaky was informed of your arrival by Sans, and worried your teleport was damaged set me to deliver another'' the woman spoke with a slight hiss, something Grima never noticed before, probably as they were never in a quiet room alone before... then she put together exactly what the woman said ''I HAVE A TELEPORT?'' Grima yelled in confusion, causing Zero to raise a perfect eyebrow ''That's how the boss thought you batmanned, you can teleport right?'' ''No, Sans saved my ass now can I have the teleport?'' ''Sure'' Zero tosses her a small box which she opens and her face drops ''This is a necklace'' she deadpans referring to the small piece of crystal that looked like a skull with tentacles ([https://image.spreadshirtmedia.com/image...](http://www.writing.com/main/redirect.php?htime=1466023707&hkey=d66d308fb81893c640554524360b519f5a02fba2&redirect_url=https%3A%2F%2Fimage.spreadshirtmedia.com%2Fimage-server%2Fv1%2Fcompositions%2F1006132299%2Fviews%2F1%2Cwidth%3D235%2Cheight%3D235%2CappearanceId%3D2%2CbackgroundColor%3Df9f9f9%2Cversion%3D1440417743%2FRIft-Mage.jpg)) ''Nice for someone not to call it a Hydra necklace for a change, got shot in the face the last time I visited  that reality cluster with one of these. Anyway it's an amulet for rift magic, which is an inexact version of portal magic'' Zero explains as Grima sighs and puts on the jewellery. ''Now what?'' ''Focus on your target and push magic into the foci'' Zero explains, Grima continues to sigh before doing as she asks, disappearing in a plume of acid green smoke. Zero frowned ''She forgot the gin ... oh well more for me, Tali doesn't need to know'' The apprentice smirks and her mandibles click in her jaw. Meanwhile ''Mother, you know who that was right?'' Noire asked with a small smile ''Yes kiddo, I do'' ''Who?'' Both women yelp when they see Henry had snuck into the room, silent as a ghost (debatable as Grima woke anyone who was sleeping in the entire castle) ''Grima brought Morgan back from the dead'' Noire answered once her heart returned to normal levels ''Oh, is she as she's depicted in the legends?'' Henry asked curiously ''Even more so... she's so much like Robin but with a darkness that just draws you in'' Henry grins ''I think someone's thinking of straying'' he singsonged, causing the dark mage to blush ''Hey if I thought I could get with God I would too'' Tharja blushed harder ''I-I-I-I don't know'' ''Well you could try'' '' _These two fuckers are so weird_ '' Noire thinks, wishing her godfather was here even just for the distraction the scaly bastard would make. The archer suddenly seized up, her eyes flashing gold for a second ''She's back'' she sang with a grin. Somewhere else in the castle _''I'm really starting to hate that three eyed fucker''_ Grima thought angrily as she found herself in a heap somewhere in this damned castle nowhere near her target, other than probably being in the same building. Turning she saw a surprised looking platinum blond standing by her mirror ''L-lady Grima?'' she asked ''Yes darling'' she replied, amused when the woman immediately dropped to a position of prayer, apparently the news of her arrival hadn't gotten very far after the week she'd spent with Papyrus (it was 5 1/2 hours over there, and 2 hours here, it just felt like a week). It was times like this Grima wished she could draw power from worship like that trice damned Naga, but instead she drew extra power from death, either killing or sacrifice done in her name, she'd never told them to do it, the priests just noticed when their men fell for the cause she would nearly glow with power, same with when they defeated enemies, and it kept going from there, the feeling of power was just too good to tell them not to. ''Stand'' the dark flier followed the instruction ''Do you by any chance know where Morgan is?'' Aversa looked confused ''No Lady Grima he died destroying the shade'' ''Well he's back, about the size of a small mouse, seen him around?'' ''No lady Grima, but little sis and the exalt's brat have been mysteriously absent, so if he is back, he's probably holed up in her room'' Grima nodded ''And Noire?'' Aversa chuckled ''Oh that will be fun in the future, they have a pull like no other, but there's no way either Chrom or Lucina will let them get together'' Grima frowned ''That is unfortunate'' ''Eh, the kids will pull through, Nowi and Tharja did a dragon claw reading, the kids will find happiness in the end, the two of them assume it will be as a couple'' the dragon lady grins ''I'm rather interested in the dynamics between Noire and Morgan, I'd like them to continue'' Aversa quirked an eyebrow ''Why?'' ''Because there would be nobody better for my daughter than my champion'' the dark mage grinned with way too many teeth to be fully human before leaving the room containing a gaping Aversa and heading towards her next destination...

 

 

**For a dark dragon of death she has a nice rack**   (Continues from 'Gateway Home')  


Morgan knew something wasn't right instead of being in some regular old place he was somewhere nice soft and plush. Morgan poked his head out and looked around then after doing a 180 he was met with a familiar face. "BOO!" Grima said scaring Morgan causing him to fall back as much as he could. "Haha kid your so cute when your scared" Grima laughed while wiping her eyes. "Grima! What are you doing here and more importantly why am I in your cleavage of all places?" Morgan asked. Grima only grinned at him. "Eh I got bored and so I decided to come along for the ride besides who wouldn't want to spend time with a cutie like you? Also I decided to place you in there because one; I thought it would be funny to scare you and two I wanted to see if it feels good to keep a little boy in my cleavage, which by the way it feels amazing." Grima said while grinning. "Don't you have anything better to do? What about the poker game with bill?" Morgan asked. "Eh not really and bill it just gives him time to practice with sans." Grima said with a shrug. "Well now let's go give ya to your mommy she's right down the hall." Grima said walking and breasts bounced with each step causing Morgan to shake around a bit but still keep him still tucked away. Robin was reading a books trying to find a way to get her son back when she heard a knock at the door. "Who's there?" Morgan asked not really in the mood. "Morgan." She heard a voice similar yet about lower to her own say. "Morgan who?" "Morgan freeman." The voice said again. Robin raised an eyebrow. "Who the crap is Morgan freeman? Anyway Lissa I'm not in the mood right now Lissa also you got the voice a bit low if your trying to imitate me." Robin said annoyed. She then heard another knock. "Special delivery for Robin I need you to sign a package." The same voice said again. "I'm not in the mood Lissa." Robin said slightly more annoyed. The door got kicked down and Robin stood up and she saw a taller and bustier version of herself wearing a dark purple gown and had red eyes and tattoos on her bare arms. "Okay I'm done trying to be silly that's Snaky, Sans and Bill's job, anyway I brought your adorable son back from the afterlife so your welcome and this is yours." The mirrored version of Robin said fishing out what looked like a tiny Morgan and placing it on robins own boobs. "Mother!" Morgan said hugging his mother as best he could while sobbing. Robin looked down and started tearing up herself. "Oh my little baby boy I'm so glad your okay, I thought I lost you forever I don't care how big you are I'm just glad your back." Robin sobbed while cradling Morgan. "Thank you now may I ask who you are?" Robin asked. The look alike smirked before saying. "Grima". (Insert the scratch they use when something unexpected happens in heart warming moment.) "Grima I thought you were dead. Wait a minute thanks to you my son died." Robin shouted. "Well I at least brought him back and anyway that was a shade also I have to admit your sons a smart little cutie." Grima gloated. "Wait a minute so you didn't eat my son and just give me a tiny risen that would slowly kill everyone off one by one?" Robin asked. "What? Of course not maybe I would eat the little cutie but not kill him, besides you can't kill someone in the afterlife." Grima said licking her lips. "So can you explain some things to me really quick if your actually Grima?" Robin asked. "Sure why not just means more time with the cutie." Grima said lying down on the bed.

 

 

**Grima's little playmate**   (Continues from 'Mother? No, wait...')   


Grima was rather unhappy now. She had just got a cute little visitor and he wanted to go home even though he just got here. Well it wouldn't kill anyone for him to stay for a bit right? Grima thought to herself. "I'm rather lonely here can you be a good little boy and keep the big beautiful dragon company?" Grima asked with faux childish voice and innocence, grinning. Morgan was about to say something but he realized he was in no place to argue right now and knew that if he said no there would be nothing that could prevent her from eating him or killing him. Besides maybe if he played along grima would allow him to go home "O-okay I can keep you company." Morgan stuttered with a weak smile. Grima smiled too she had the kid right under her thumb. "Aw your such a good little boy unlike that little brat you call your sister, anyway your so smart for a ten year old and your nice to keep little ol me company." Grima said with a smile. Grima then layed on the bed Morgan in hand and placed him on large breasts which caused Morgan to blush furiously. Grima noticed this and chuckled to herself and said...


	7. Multiple Morgans

Now for a little fun and insanity, as if the others weren't that already, also a guest appearance of Nagito from Danganronpa.

 

Adventures of Mini Morgan - Many Morgans

 

 **A magic trick.**    


"Hello ladies I have called you all here today to show a magic trick!" Morgan said after leading his mother, his sister Lucina, his friend noire, her mother Tharja and his aunt Aversa. "So what's the trick cutie?" Aversa asked smirking after she got in her chair as there were five chairs for each of the women. "I shall be the first person to successfully clone themselves." Morgan said after pulling out a tome. "Now when I clone myself I will be multiplied by the number of inches tall I am so it might get a bit crowded." Morgan said opening the to,e." "Wait then why aren't we doing this out-." Lucina got interrupted as Morgan started chanting. "Abra, kadabra, alakazam! allow me to be cloned 12 fold!" Then Morgan exploded and everyone started freaking out until Tharja said. "Look at the ground, Morgan's trick did work sort of." The women looked at the ground and saw 60 one inch tall Morgans' on the ground." "There so tiny." Noire said. The Morgan's looked up and around at each other calmly for about one second then all of them started running around screaming like a bunch of headless chickens. "How are we going to grab them all there's so many?" Lucina asked. Robin thought for a second and snapped her fingers with an "aha I got it!" Robin then got on her knees and placed her hands on the ground and said. "Oh Morgan, mommy wants you can you be a good boy and come here please?" Robin asked with a motherly tone. All of the Morgan's froze before turning their attention to Robin. "Mommy!" All of them shouted very adorably before swarming onto her hands. Robin giggled to herself at how devoted the Morgan's were to her and she very carefully set them on his desk. "Now what are we going to do with 60 tiny Morgan's?" Aversa asked herself out loud

**The women want to have a bit of fun**    


''Oh they're so cute'' Noire squeals as she picks one up, only for her hand to be slapped and him to drop into Lucina's palm ''Be careful with them, they're delicate'' ''Actually'' Tharja interrupted ''All magic of this nature causes the effected items to be much more durable than the original'' ''Even when it just created tiny duplicates and there was no actual shrinking involved?'' Lucina asked, not believing the dark mage ''Yes, because these Morgans are smaller than the original Morgan'' Aversa answers agreeing with Tharja. Lucina rolled her eyes ''Well what do you think mother? Mother?'' She turns and sees Robin is ignoring their conversation trying to choose a Morgan to examine, which was difficult as all the ones near her hand were bouncing around trying to get her attention. She eventually just grabbed one, then lay him in her palm. Robin then began poking and stroking her inch tall son, smiling as the little guy wriggled and giggled due to her ministrations. She then placed him down and grabbed another one and stroked it too, unable to resist 59 pouting Morgans. Aversa giggled watching her sister's frantic attempt to make all the Morgan's happy ''So does anyone have any idea how to fix this?'' all the girls shook their heads ''So nothing? Fuck!'' Robin sighs ''We have a lot of work to do'' ''I say we have some fun with them first'' Tharja put forward ''Are you INSANE?'' Lucina yelled ''I think it's a good idea'' the bluenette's sail crumbled with Robin's agreement ''It'd be nice for the ... well 65 of us to have a little fun, then we can worry about fusing all the Morgans together ''YAY!!!!'' Chorused the Morgans as they bounced up and down on the table.

**Time for some fun**    


''I have an idea, but we need Robin's hilariously big tacticians table and some way to gather up all the little Morgans'' ''We could make boob buckets... what am I saying that's stupid'' half the Morgans pout at this. ''Just cup your hands, and everyone take some. At his size we all should be able to hold 12 of them with little trouble'' Robin offered to smooth things over as well as speed things up ''Okay'' everyone replied, the Morgans even doing their part by standing in groups of 12. Somehow all 65 of them managed to get to Robin's 'war room' (as Aversa dubs it) without being noticed and the Morgans are deposited onto the board, where they immediately began to explore. ''If we're playing Fire Emblem we need to colour code these guys'' Tharja commented, getting a light smack to the back of the head (mostly for breaking the 4th wall) ''Now us 5 have to try catch as many Morgans as we can, while they try to get away'' Noire explained simply, the Morgans nodding causing a Mexican wave within the group ''Everything fine?'' all agreed except Lucina ''what exactly is this game called?'' she asked, not liking how the Plegians were being vague and shifty about this 'game' of there's. ''It's called _Escape From Grima_ '' Tharja answered and predictably the bluenette exploded ''No way, no fucking way are we playing a game named after...'' ''Our God?'' Robin finished for her, Lucina surprised by her mother's answer, not that it mattered when the excited squeals of 60 Morgans filled the room, as Noire had hopped onto the board and was crawling after them. ''HOLD IT!'' Aversa yells, all 61 players pouting ''One last thing'' she says before picking up a Morgan, and dropping him into her mouth, swirling him around for about a minute before spitting him into her palm. ''This Morgan is in charge, he's the boss'' she says before setting him free, hitting the board with a wet plop and being helped up by some other Morgans ''Can you really have a boss for a real time game like this?'' Tharja asks as she sits on the board, narrowly missing 2 Morgans with her ass ''Probably not, but it gives them a chance to do more than just running around like headless chickens'' Aversa admitted. ''Then lets start the game'' Robin announces before bouncing backwards onto the board, unlike Tharja actually managing to catch a Morgan under her butt ''That's at least one point sis'' she grins at the older mage, who scowls and hops into action, Noire also taking Robin's taunt to mean the game was back on as she tried to catch herself some Morgans with her boobs. Tharja seemed to be doing a mix of actually trying to catch Morgans under her ass and tits (the Grimleal deciding on the way they weren't allowed 'capture' Morgans using their hands or feet otherwise they could just scoop them up like they were doing at the time and stuff their faces, bras or underwear or else just stand up and step on them like bugs), and leisurely grabbing a Morgan as he ran away and tossing him into her mouth. ''Come on Luci, it's just a little fun'' Robin called over to her daughter as she tried to catch the Morgan currently caught in her hair, wanting to get the point for the little guy in her bang otherwise she'd have just walked headfirst into the boobs of one of the other players. What does Lucina do?

**A belly full of Morgans**    


"You know Luci if you don't play you won't get to keep any Morgans." That got Lucina's attention and she ran straight towards the board and shouted "The Morgans are mine!" She caught 6 Morgans in her mouth,6 in her cleavage. Lucina slid off the table and ended up swallowing the Morgans in her mouth. " I think I’m done, oh that feels good, all the Morgans are rubbing my stomach walls, good little Morgans." Lucina moaned on the ground gently squeezing her breasts together enjoying the feeling of the squirming Morgans in her cleavage as well as the Morgans inside her belly rubbing the stomach walls." "Delta team 69 degrees north, Alpha team 87 degrees east, and somebody get me a bagel!" the boss Morgan commanded and soon enough a Morgan came running up with a tiny bagel. "where did you get that?" the boss Morgan asked and the minor Morgan just pointed to a tiny Nagito who shouted "Hope and Bagels for life!" Omega team take out the creeper!" the boss Morgan ordered and a group of Morgans threw Nagito off the table. "I regret nothing!" Nagito shouted before he disappeared into thin air as he fell. Soon enough all the Morgans were captured with Lucina catching the most in her mouth, Noire getting the most with her breasts and Aversa getting the most with her rear end. "Well ladies, we each have 12 Morgans each, now should we split up or all stay together?" Robin asked after all the Morgans who were eaten got out and cleaned up, with all the Morgans squirming in their respective captor’s cleavage.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Never give a Morgan army a tiny pirate ship**   (Continues from ‘The women want to have a bit of fun’)  


Disclaimer I had to look up pirate words and British lingo "I have an idea for a game, we play escape from Grima." Aversa suggested. "Oh heck no! We are not playing any game that involves that dragon." Lucina shouted getting a pout from Tharja, noire, and Aversa. "How about we do something more calm like a bath, to wash away the stress." Robin suggested. That at least everyone could agree on so Robin got a bucket to place the Morgan's in and the 65 went to the Royal bath. "Quick question, I don't really think that the Morgan's can swim well so how are they supposed to be cleaned?" Noire asked once they got to the Royal bath and undressed. "Well I don't know, wait look right there a tiny pirate ship that could fit all the Morgan's." Robin said and she picked up a small pirate ship that could easily fit all the Morgan's and Probably a bit more. "Hey Morgan's look at what we got you." Robin said as she placed the bucket on its side allowing the Morgan's to look at it. "Oh my gosh it's so cool!" One of the Morgan's said before all of them ran to go inside it and all of them went into the lower deck. "Aversa and Tharja laughed to themselves and Robin gently set the boat into the water and after words the women could get in themselves. All of the women were relaxed as they were in the warm water and all of a sudden the boat started rocking a bit. "What's happening?" Noire asked quite worried "don't worry about it there're Probably exploring." Tharja replied. "I want space pirates! No we do magic pirates! That's silly let's do privateers every thing is better with a British accent, No traditional it's simple!" The women heard the Morgan's fighting confused at what was going on until all the Morgan's came to the upper deck and two came up to the bow wearing fancy clothes. One was wearing a ragged coat and had a belt and a funny little pirates hat while the other wore more fancy clothing with a scarf, a different kind of hat from the other Morgan a more clean and fancy coat. "Why are you dressed like that?" Aversa asked giggling a bit to herself. "Well you see this is a pirate ship and we thought it would be fun to dress like them and we had a bit over a fight of what kind of pirates we should be and we decided half of us would be traditional and the other half be privateers." One of the Morgan's in the crowd said. "Stay in character you lubbering fool." The more rugged Morgan said. "Well let's get to the point here shall we?" The fancy Morgan said with a British accent. "Why are you talking like that?" Lucina asked not really amused. "Because everything is better with an accent." Fancy Morgan fired back. "Well me and my mates here declare war on you dearest sister as you are an enemy on fun!" Fancy Morgan said. "Enemy on fun what are you talking about?" Lucina asked. "Well we and t' other Morgan's have decided that since you took away our chance t' play a game we're goin' t' to fire six pounders at you!" Rugged Morgan said. "How are you able to talk like that and what does six pounders mean?" Lucina asked quite confused. "Oh you see we also found a English to pirate dictionary that this guy practiced with before we came up here." Fancy Morgan said with a smirk. "Hey! Well you had to use the British lingo dictionary and you had to practice with the accent." Rugged Morgan said out of character. "Hey! Why you little nosy Parker get over here!" Then the two Morgan's started attacking each other while all the other Morgan's chanted "Fight! Fight Fight!" The two Morgan's pulled away and fancy Morgan said "Wait we need to stop fighting and focus on the common enemy." "Who?" Rugged Morgan asked. "Our bloody sister you bampot!" Fancy Morgan said face palming he then turned his attention to Lucina "pretty much we're going to shoot you with a canon, kapeesh?" Lucina was speechless. "Prepare t' feel your sins crawlin' down your aft and die!" Rugged Morgan said before another Morgan came up and said "Uh boss the canons jammed." The two Morgan's faced him and fancy Morgan said "Then put more bloody force into it and make it point blank." "Will do boss." The Morgan then went below deck and said. "Okay this is gonna hurt just a little bit." "Honestly you aren't going to manage to take me down those canons are Probably props." Lucina said. "We may be small in height but we're strong in numbers and heart and watch as our massive numbers over take you." Rugged Morgan said. "We're Morgan, bloody, freeman you can't defeat us just because your a titan you Bint!" Fancy Morgan said. "Readyyy" fancy Morgan started. "Aimmm" rugged Morgan said after word. "FIRE!!!" All the Morgan's shouted together as a tiny canon popped out of the side of the boat aimed at Lucina and it fired point blank.

 

 **It hits Lucina into her open mouth**    


''Wha.. gurk'' Lucina tried to ask, when the 'cannonball' hit her in the mouth, the girl now choking and gagging on it. ''Direct hit sirs!'' A Morgan from below deck called up ''I'd say it was a little high actually'' Fancy Morgan commented, getting smacked in the head by Rugged ''Shut it, we still hit her so it counts'' **''MORGANS!''** ''Oh shit'' the captains yelp ''You 60 are grounded for shooting your sister with a cannon'' ''Actually, there are 59 of us'' Rugged comments causing the women's eyes to widen ''What, but where's the other one?'' **GULP** Lucina had finally stopped chocking on whatever she'd been shot with, and in turn swallowed it, but she paled when she realised what they fired at her ''Found him'' she answered meekly ''He's gone to a better place'' Fancy Morgan said removing his hat ''Yep,... wait how ‘bout we shoot one at the bony lass too?'' rugged Morgan asked, and Noire blushed while Aversa and Tharja smirked as everyone present knew who he was referring to; despite her large breasts Noire had quite a thin/willowy frame, which in fact made her breasts look even larger than already were. ''Well maties I'd say we have some smooth sailing ahea... ah shit it's the Kraken'' Morgan yelled as something collided with the ship, knocking over any above deck Morgans. The 'kraken' was Robin swimming over to them and ramming the ship with her breasts. ''BOYS! Stop shooting yourselves out of cannons, especially not at other people'' Robin scolded, hoping that showing she could actually do something to their vessel would get the message across (it didn't). ''Ready the auxiliary cannon!'' Rugged Morgan ordered and a second cannon was revealed, surprising Robin as she'd specifically come at the toy from the side without a cannon '' **FIRE**!'' Fancy Morgan ordered and a Morgan was fired: he surprisingly bounced off her boob, was directed almost directly upwards and the came to earth by landing directly in Robin's cleavage. ''Wow, didn't know you could trick shot with a cannon'' Tharja joked as Aversa whistled. ''Okay time to pick another target'' ''How about that one?'' helmsman Morgan pointed, hoping the giantess's didn't notice his choice ''Anyone wish to say a prayer to the goddess before we fire next?'' Fancy Morgan asked ''Oh sweet Noire, may your tits be as bouncy and soft as they look. Ow!'' Rugged Morgan got into a praying position to say this, and Fancy Morgan took the opportunity to give him a (partly) deserved kick in the ass ''Anyone else? Didn't think so, **FIRE!** '' What happens?

**Direct hit on Noire's cleavage**    


**BOOM!** ''Meep!'' Noire yelped as she felt a little Morgan fly directly into her cleavage ''Bull's-eye!'' ''Okay this time I'll agree'' ''Morgan'' Robin growled ''Yes mother'' the Morgans echoed ''I said stop firing the cannons, if I have to I will ground you all in my stomach'' The non captain Morgans on deck began to run around like headless chickens, which actually amused some of the others ''Come on lads we need to stand together and set cour...Whoa!'' the Morgans were shook as the ship was smashed against from the front and the back. The captains manage to get back up to see what they hit... mildly predictably it was boobs, specifically Tharja's boobs crushing the front of their ship. ''Think this ship has a reverse?'' Fancy asks looking a little worried by Tharja's hungry looks ''Don't think it works that way, not that it would matter anyway'' the 2 turned around to see Aversa grinning down at them, her position making it so the ship was wedged between the 2 dark mages. ''Now what smart ass?'' Rugged asks sarcastically, Fancy can't answer due to another Morgan screaming, they turn to see one of the on deck Morgans being dropped into Tharja's mouth, the girl moaning before swallowing with a loud gulp ''ahh crap'' Fancy lets out ''Oh Versa, just take one, they taste so good'' Tharja moans with a wide grin, the minor Morgans running for the innards of the ship ''Fine Tharja, just this once'' Aversa sighs. ''Well now what the hell do we do?'' Rugged asks ''How do I know, this was your idea to fire on them... ahh'' Fancy screams as Aversa picks him up, tilting her head as she examines Fancy Morgan ''Ha, well at least this one has a cute hat'' she grins before dropping him into her mouth, swirling him around enjoying his sweet taste. As she swallowed she locked eyes with the grinning Tharja and rolled her eyes ''Fine you were right, happy?'' ''Yes'' ''Well I'm not'' Robin yelled as she swam over to them ''Stop eating my son'' ''Yes mom'' both Plegians and Rugged Morgan answered in a monotone ''Good, now I think we've all had enough time in the tub, particularly because the Morgans are doing little in the effect to the distressing we were trying to do'' Aversa  & Tharja pout as Robin removes the boat from their cleavage ''Okay everyone, time to get out'' Robin picks up the boat and lays it on the bank as the girls all go dry off.


	8. Morgan's 2 moms

Now this one is really only one chapter because as luck would have it I put this one up just before Invisible_Prince left Writing.com, so we didn't really get to do our usual back and forth with it. Still I want to put it out here for you guys

 

Adventures of Mini Morgan - Morgan's 2 moms

 

 

 **Just **** already**  

 

Tharja is originally Robin's stalker, regardless of gender and can romance male but not female Robin. Now quite a lot of our things have them being close enough that they were almost together... so how about we let them get together? Their kids still exist because both have magic and functional wombs to produce kids... though as a side effect of creating a Y from 2 X's with the magic they used (aka not g!p) Morgan only reaches 6 inches tall.

  

 **Morgan's 2 moms**     


_''You love me'' ''I-I-I well you see...'' ''Tharja'' ''Yes?'' ''Shut up'' Robin hisses, pulling Tharja to her by her thin top and kissed her hard, the dark mage wide eyed before wrapping her arms around Robin's neck and kissing back, their tongues battling for dominance. After a few minutes they split for air, both hyperventilating, before Robin raises her hand to her cheek ''Marry me love'' Tharja squealed (she will deny it if anyone asks) and jumps into Robin's arms, attempting what an outsider would believe to be a appendectomy with her tongue_

Robin was pulled out of her flashback by Tharja nudging her shoulder, they were heading to their current location because Laurent and Yarne (having Ricken for a dad comes in handy) said they could detect their kid's magic nearby, something that interestingly pleased both Lucina and Kjelle as much as it did Tharja and Robin, not that the future girls would tell them anything. When they reached the location they were immediately attacked by the criminals that made this place their base of operations, having been on high alert due to one of their captive's escaping not to long before the group's arrival.

The warrior's Hammer shattered Robin's Levin sword, causing the women to be knocked onto her ass, Tharja running to get to her wife ... when the man's head was pierced with a jet black arrow, causing him to burst into flames which consumed his entire body. Helping the Grandmaster to her feet, they both turned to find their rescuer, already dismissing the idea of Virion being the cause only because his arrows don't blow up/incinerate. They found a hooded woman, with white bangs and a chest at least 2 sizes larger than either than theirs (Tharja being the larger of the 2, which Robin enjoys as it means more for her to play with). They could see the lower half of her face so knew she had smiled at them, before turning and firing another arrow, Tharja noticing several runes along her bow glowing as she pulled back. The arrow hit it's target in the arm, but did it's secondary job of getting it's opponent's attention as she next yelled ''Nah catch!'' throwing what looked to be a silver dagger from beneath her cloak, the dragon catching it and giving it a twist, transforming it into a spear which the dragon girl was quick to shove through the man's head.

She smirked at the kill, though this lull made her miss a moment, an arrow fired by a Bow knight barely missing her head but cutting her cheek and ripping her hood from her, revealing the shock of snow white hair. Her large purple eyes grew then turned black as she snarled and began to fire rapidly and wildly, incinerating the knights horse and then damaging their limbs before shooting them through the forehead. A snapping twig made her turn and shoot another arrow, glancing off Falchion as Lucina and Kjelle ran up to her ''Noire, wake up come on it's over. We need you to come back'' the girls pleaded as Noire stands staring them curiously before she staggers and the blackness leaves her eyes. The knight catches her before she falls as the bluenette leads them back to the group. ''Well I didn't see Draco and the Black archer showing up in the battle coming'' Kjelle joked as the magical exhausted Sniper pulled herself closer to the teal haired girl, Lucina's only response was to sigh ''Let's hope we can weather the next storm'' she mutters confusing her friend ''Huh?'' her thoughts were interrupted by a worried Sorceress and Grandmaster who scooped Noire from her arms into their own ''Oh what have you done to yourself?'' Tharja asked, running her hand through hair so much like her wife's ''Lilith came out again didn't she?'' Noire asked tiredly ''Yes she did'' Lucina answered as Nah and Yarne came over and hugged the 19 year old ''Noire you're back'' They yelled in sync amusing the sniper who was now standing on her own ''I leave for a few days and you've already forgotten everything'' Noire jokes while Nah turns as red as her hair ''Hey, don't worry, it's why I keep spares'' she grinned and the dragon knew she wasn't angry and hugged her

''Well you certainly have them looking up to you'' Robin comments with pride ''Yep, there are times I feel like Team mom, even though Luci's the eldest of us and the actual leader'' Noire joked ''Can I come out now?'' came a small voice ''Sure squirt, mother and mom are here...'' ''Mom's back!'' the voice was louder as a small black haired boy popped out from between Noire sizable rack shocking the non-time travellers ''Oh he's so cute'' ''We'll have a baby boy'' Tharja tearing up as Robin tried to resist squeeing ''Hey, I'm not a baby, I'm 13'' Morgan pouted, but yelped when he was plucked from Noire's cleavage ''That you are love, you're a big boy indeed'' Lucina joked as she dropped Morgan into her own modest cleavage.

''Well that's Morgan's secret out of the way, how about yours?'' Kjelle asked with a smirk ''Kjelle'' ''Yes?'' ''Shut up'' Noire hissed as she used the knight's shoulder guards to pull her towards her before her before wrapping her arms around her neck and shoving her tongue down her throat. When they release, Kjelle standing there with a goofy grin as Noire turns and pulls her parents into a hug, well as close as 3 women of their chest size can ''it's so good to see you again'' she whispers, Robin meeting Tharja's eyes over their daughter's head and both smile, before hugging her back. So, what now?


	9. Last Hope

Now this is the first story created since the series was moved from Writing.com to here so I present to you... this

Prince sent me the first part just before we kind of stopped this and I had a little fun with it though until now it’s just been sitting on my memory stick, not any more.

 

The Adventures of Mini Morgan - Last Hope

 

**Hunted Prince**

It's been three days, three days since all of Morgan's friends were killed, three days since Lucina betrayed everyone, and three days since Morgan ran for his life taking falchion trying to find the time portal so he can reverse all this madness. "I have to keep going, any survivor out there is depending on me whether they know it or not, I must have hope that I can save the world, but I have no one to help me." Morgan sighed and kept on walking.

Somewhere between dimensions

"Sans, we have a Morgan that needs your help!" Bill shouted while peering into warp hole, Sans walked over and looked in, his eyes widening. "What events happen in this timeline?" Sans asked while looking worried, "Lucina betrays everyone killing everyone except Morgan who had to grab falchion and barely escape with his life, now he's all on his own and he still has to change the events of the past by himself, not good for both his physical and mental health, especially since he's only 11." Bill explained "So what are you going to do, bust in and get the kid into the time portal?" Bill asked and Sans shook his head "No I can't really do anything like that since I'm currently too weak to go in since operation genocide was somewhat of a bust, besides his safety his more important than his mission, possibly I can anomalously alert Lucina of his location and hope that he will be spared."

Back with Morgan

"I'm so close yet so far" Morgan panted after he ran once he sensed its presence. Unfortunately for him the ground started shaking; Morgan fell to his knees, dropped falchion. "No, I can't have this now, all is lost, and I'm so sorry everyone." Morgan said crying, "Hello little brother, mother has missed you so very much." Morgan turned around and saw Lucina with purple eyes, the mark of Grima replacing her mark of the exalt standing at 200 feet tall with a horrifying grin. "You don't have to do this Luci; please we can fix everything if you just stop now." Morgan pleaded with tears in his eyes. "And betray mother? No can do little brother, father is dead so we must destroy all who wish to harm mother, and besides mother told me that if I manage to bring you back home we could all be a happy family again." Lucina responded and Morgan for the first time in his life scowled at his sister. "That monster is not our mother, she disguises herself as our beloved mother to twist our thoughts, Grima killed father!" Lucina gave Morgan the evil eye and tightened her grip on him preventing him from breathing "Your being delusional little brother now come on, mother will be so glad to have her baby boy back and we will all have so much fun once we get home!" Lucina said after she loosened her grip allowing Morgan to breathe but unable to escape and she walked off leaving falchion abandoned. What happens next?

Skip to when Lucina gets back to the castle

Someone saves Morgan (different Morgan, Snaky, Ashton, someone else)

 

**Vision blur when the demon walks the earth**

 Morgan knows there is little he can do against the monster who was once his sister, so does nothing but wait until Lucina has reached the ruins that were once their home but now serves as Robin's throne where the Grimleal and the shades that were once Robin's closest allies worship her.

Given her size Lucina made it home in little to no time, kneeling before her mother, the shades turning to smoke to get out of her way as the princess opens her hands to present her gift. Morgan finally saw Grima in human form and now knew his estimates were too low, Robin was approximately 530 feet tall with black rimmed, red eyed tattoos above and below her own crimson (formerly blue) eyes. The demon wearing his mother's face grinned, revealing long, pointed teeth " **My son, my baby, you have returned to us** " Grima hissed and Morgan noticed toothy grins from some of her hooded acolytes

Grima’s smile faded, her true eyes widened and she growled " **What have you done? Who dares to invoke him?** " Morgan didn't understand what she was talking about, not until he too started to feel it: magic, thick DARK magic. That fact made Morgan worry slightly but with everyone else dead or corrupted by Robin he'll take any help he's offered. Which was good as his vision was soon obscured first by inky black smoke and then a blinding flash of light.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" a female voice with an accent that reminded the tactician of Gregor spoke, and Morgan turned to see her: she was a beautiful being with pale lavender skin, short navy hair, large silver eyes and pointy teeth that he only saw because she was smiling.

‘Hello, I’m Tali’ she greeted ‘Don’t try get up to quickly, your magic is mildly corrupted by the boss’s magic so things will hurt a little’ she frowns in sympathy

 As Morgan slowly sits up he hears the familiar click of a cane, the door opening to reveal a neutrally faced Snaky ‘Hey kiddo’ he greeted, Morgan a little worried all things considered; this guy scared Grima and his magic corrupted everything it touched all by itself

‘What do you want?’ Morgan asked trying to be brave, though he didn’t really know why; he was all alone in this world… in any world

‘I want to help you, I want your world to be free again’ his answer surprised the boy who just sat there with his mouth open

So what does this ‘help take the form of?

 

** Options **

 

Snaky pulls help from other worlds to assist Morgan (Anything Nintendo related)

Morgan gets more direct help from The Demon's allies (Ascended, apprentices, Serpentime, the order of Serpentello)

 

* * *

 

**Double trouble**

Lucina stomped her way towards her new home, her size meaning the forest wasn't even an obstacle to the way to their mother. From her hand Morgan sees the large smoky shadow he knows to be the entity that was formerly his mother, given Lucina's size he predicts the being in the distance much larger, making Robin/Grima's non draconic form at least 400 ft tall.

She was happily walking along as far as Morgan was aware blathering on about what mother planned to do, until she fell silent and Morgan felt her grip loosen. He didn't have much time to think about what was going on before he was grabbed by some kind of blur. Morgan was unsure who could be trying to rescue him, all his friends were already dead or under Grima’s thrall and all he could tell from these people was that they were wearing black. It was then he had a strange epiphany: maybe they were ninjas. For now he was content simply to wait, as well as eavesdrop on the conversation the 2 were having now they were deep enough in the forest Lucina wouldn't stumble across them by accident.

''...I'd be annoyed with you knowing that skill if it didn't help so much. Who did you manage to convince to teach you it?'' the female holding him asks ''Asugi did, but it's not like aunt Kagero didn't already teach you this'' the other retorted ''An 11 year old shouldn't be a fully trained ninja'' ''What about you?'' ''I'm 16 and the elder sibling, I'm fine'' she grinned and Morgan had to agree to the older comment based on the 2 large orbs that have repeatedly bounced off his head since he was rescued from Lucina. The girl finally let him go and Morgan stood up to get a proper look at his rescuers: 2 white haired kids of similar build and appearance, the main difference was that the girl was taller and 'noticeably' older.

''Hey Morgan, good to see you again'' Kana grinned, while Morgan just stared blankly at him ''You, you don't remember me? But you said we were friends'' the spiky haired boy started to get teary eyed as the elder sighed ''Kanna this isn't the same Morgan, he either doesn't go to the same meetings or else he knows a different Kanna like you know a different Morgan'' Kiara rolled her eyes at the boy wiped his eyes ''Oh right, sorry sis. Sorry Morgan'' ''That's fine, maybe we can still be friends, who are you guys?'' ''Oh right, I'm prince Kana and that's my sister princess Kiara, we're from Nohr, though our bloodline is originally from Hoshido'' Kanna explains, Kiara chuckling at Morgan's clueless expression ''Don't worry about that now, we need to get you to the Dragon gate asap'' she stated with a clap of her hands

''Well we're here'' Kanna announced as they landed Kiara rolling her eyes at his over-enthusiastic responses. ''Hello darlings'' the siblings jumped from the unexpected and slightly distorted voice coming from behind them, though when the voice's owner revealed herself to be an Anna, Morgan and Kanna relaxed, and Kiara was about to until she saw the redhead's eyes.

''Oh shit, Eightball!'' Kiara yelped as the black eyed Anna grinned before black smoke billowed out of her eyes, mouth and nose which reformed into a hooded figure. ''Hey guys'' he waved as the Anna tried steadying herself, unfortunately revealing a black tattoo forming around her left eye 'Mistress will destroy you al... gurk'' Anna droned before getting a knife through her skull ''Well that could've gone better'' Kiara shrugged as the guy before them removed his hood revealing a smirking Snaky as he leaned against the Dragon Gate. ''So... ready to get the hell out of dodge?'' He asks pointing to the growing portal he'd activated with a wave of his arm.

''Okay guys is everybody ready... what is that?'' Kiara asks as they feel the thundering tremors that were increasing in strength ''Did I forget to mention the tattoo is a brand that means Grima is in their head?'' Snaky asks to which the kids nod to say _yes you did forget you absolute moron_ ''Well it's true, and I think Grima sent someone to get you'' he continues as the large and angry form of Lucina finally makes itself known. '' **Peek a boo, I'll kill you!** '' she roars, her brand flashing dangerously as she attempts to catch them, well catch Morgan probably kill the Fates siblings. ''On one?'' Kanna asks to which Kiara nods before both of them grab one of Morgan's shoulders '1'' Snaky calls with a smile causing the trio to run headlong into the portal which closed behind them. ''Damn it, but at least this isn't a total loss, Mother is very interested in you'' Lucina says to which Snaky shrugs ''That's nice, maybe next time'' ''Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere'' Lucina attempts to be authoritative but the serpent turns to smoke as she reaches for him, slipping away.

 

Meanwhile somewhere within the void between realities

 

''Wow that was pretty damn close'' Bill commented as he watched unblinkingly at the events as they transpired, only stopping when he felt the dimension tearing that signalled The Demon's arrival into his and Sans little home away from home ''Hi Scales'' he greeted with an eye smile and a wave which the reptile returned ''You know I've never seen both Kana's in the same reality before'' he commented watching the dragon royals & Morgan floating through the Void ''I have'' a strangely silent Sans answered, that fact being the only thing that stopped Snaky from waking up their Grima to see what she knew ''Really, where from?'' Bill asked ''Scales, you know that unlike your daughter, my son isn't immortal he reincarnates.'' ''Yes, I've met 3 versions of that boy so far'' Snaky answered still looking for the water bucket ''Well this is another, I found a wonderful girl and had my son, it was their world, that's why they seemed so familiar'' ''So who'd you knock up?'' Bill asked, getting a smack to the back of his triangle ''Lilith'' Sans answered, ignoring his friends antics ''The dragon? Impressive seeing as even Corrin can't get with her'' Snaky smiled as he said that and the skeleton rolled his blue eyes while Bill chuckled ''Found it'' Snaky announced before pouring it over the sleeping dragon lady, though obviously ensuing Bill was between him and the pissed off ivory haired goddess when she regained her bearings.

So what's going to happen with Morgan, Kanna & Kiara?

(By the way Kiara looks like a spiky haired female Corrin with the smaller body size, Kanna looks like male Kanna so no difference there. Both siblings have white hair because Corrin has white hair even though neither Corrin's gender nor their wife/husband has been decided so anything could happen)

_ Options: _

They bring him into the Fates Universe.

Morgan convinces them to help him, with the other Fates kids.


End file.
